This Means War!
by Afterwards
Summary: Harry Potter, Twilight, Maximum Ride, and Rick Riordan's characters have a freindly or not-so-friendly competition together. Now, dark forces are rising and our heroes must once again save the world from certain destruction. What will happen when worlds collide? Rated K-plus for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1: A Mass of Characters

This Means War!

A FanFic by: Brahian Hernandez

Chapter 1: A Mass of Characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Maximum Ride, or any characters of places associated.**

_**Ginny**_

Harry Potter paced around his house, muttering uncontrollably.

As Ginny passed him on her way downstairs, she stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked, setting down a huge pile of laundry.

Harry, however, did not reply, but just kept muttering.

Ginny strained her ears to hear what he was saying, but all she caught was something about vampires. "What is it?" she repeated. "Has someone been bitten?"

Harry shook his head no and muttered some more.

_Well, at least he's answering_, Ginny thought. Usually, when Harry was in one of his moods, he wouldn't reply to anything, or even acknowledge that anyone was there. At least this was an improvement. "What is it?" she asked for a third time, "What's going on?"

Harry just shook his head and left the room, still muttering. Then, Ginny heard one more word. "Sparkles."

_**Bella**_

But as Ginny was wondering what the heck was going on, something very different was happening, um… someplace in Washington. You know, the one named after an eating utensil. Anyway, Edward was laughing his head off.

"MU HA HA!" he laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Bella, cradling her demonic baby.

"MU HA HA!" said Edward.

Bella looked at him dreamily. "That evil laugh was what made me fall in love with you in the first place…" she said dreamily.

Edward, however, did not reply. He just kept on laughing. "MU HA HA!"

"Okay, that's it!" said Bella, standing up. "If you don't tell me what's so funny, I'll… I'll… I'll send Jacob at you!"

Suddenly, Jacob got up from his hiding spot outside the window. "You rang?" he asked.

"Get out of here, you stalker!" yelled Bella. She grabbed a silver cane and whacked him upside the head with it.

"Ow, ow, that hurts! Okay, I'll leave!" And with a mighty howl, Jacob transformed into a monstrous beast and ran off into the night.

"As I was saying," said Bella, turning around, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes, which gleamed in the moonlight. "What is so funny?" she asked in the scariest voice she could manage.

Finally, Edward stopped laughing. "Fine," he said. "I'll tell you. But first, bring me a cup of cow's blood. This will be a very interesting story…"

_**Percy**_

So as Bella proceeded to slay a cow from the neighboring farmer, something very less violent and gross was happening on the other side of the country. Percy Jackson lay in his bed, in his lonely, lonely cabin. Finally, things were back to normal. Or as normal as they get in Camp Half-Blood. The Greeks and the Romans were finally getting along, the Giants had been obliterated, Gaea lay dormant for another thousand years, and nothing had attacked Percy for five days straight. Yep, finally, things were going great.

At least until Grover ran in through the door. "Percy!" he bleated, "Annabeth demands to see you in the Big House! She says it's urgent!"

Percy got up, put on his shoes, and ran outside to the Big House. There, he found out Annabeth had fallen asleep.

"Annabeth," he said quietly, shaking her softly.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she grabbed Percy's arm. She did a Chinese get-up and Percy began to moan in pain as Annabeth started punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Then she saw who she was attacking. "Oops," she said, helping him up. "Sorry. Bad dreams."

"Uh huh," moaned Percy as he tried to get his breath back.

"Ohmygods You'll never guess what I just find out!" said Annabeth excitedly.

"What?" asked Percy and Grover at the same time. They both hated guessing games.

_**Carter**_

But as Annabeth was boring Percy and Grover to death, Carter and Sadie were having similar problems on the other side of Manhattan.

"Ooh ooh ah ah!" said Khufu, which Uncle Amos translated as, "And that's how you stick 50 Cheerios up your nose." Khufu walked off the stage rubbing his significantly swollen nose.

"Grrrrr…" said Philip of Macedonia. "And now for a _real_ presentation…" translated Amos.

Carter and Sadie groaned.

_**Max**_

Meanwhile, on some uncharted part of America, something very different, very horrifying, was happening. Max was attempting to make breakfast. She was using the frying pan they had shoplifted from the nearest Wal-Mart, and was using it to cook robin's eggs on a fire.

"I think I'm actually getting a hang of this," she said as she flipped an egg and it landed on her face.

"Please," said Iggy, "A blind guy could cook better than you!"

"Jeez, no need to brag," said Max. "Bon appétit," she said, scraping some egg on everyone's handmade wooden plates. "Looks like burnt robin's egg tonight, folks!"

Nudge made a face at her food, and Gasman pushed his away. Angel gave hers to Total, who moved as far away from it as possible. Iggy sniffed hesitantly at his plate, and then decided against eating it. Fang completely ignored his food, but continued typing furiously.

"So how's the blog going?" asked Max.

"Great," said Fang, "But recently we've been losing views. It appears some other mutant teens are competing against us for popularity."

"Really?" asked Max. "What kind of mutant teens?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Ugly Truth

This Means War!

A FanFic by: Brahian Hernandez

Chapter 2: The Ugly Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things mentioned earlier**

_**Harry**_

"Okay, 'fess up," Ginny finally said after the kids were asleep. "Something's been bothering you all day and I want to know about it. I WILL use the Crutacious Curse!"

"Okay okay!" said Harry.

"It's just… it's just all these young adult vampire romance novels! They're practically taking over the world!"

"Huh?" asked Ginny, obviously confused.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Harry. "Ever since Stephanie Meyer wrote those stupid Twilight books, vampires have been becoming more and more popular in the Muggle world. They're more popular than us!"

"Wait wait wait," said Ginny. "We're popular in the Muggle world?"

"Yeah," replied Harry. "See, ever since that first year at Hogwarts I couldn't resist telling the Muggle world. So I wrote down all my adventures at Hogwarts and sent them to some author named J. K. Rowling, so she could get it published and it would look like she made it all up. But ever since these vampires came in, they've been stealing our glory!"

"Wait," said Ginny again, "The Muggles know about us? Even though they think we're made up, they still know about us?"

"Yes…" replied Harry. _Probably shouldn't have mentioned that…_ he thought.

_**Bella**_

"Mmm, this is delicious," said Edward, his lips crusted with blood.

"So, what was so funny earlier?" Bella asked.

Edward held up a finger, meaning for her to wait. He gulped down some more blood, and then removed the cup from his mouth. "Aah," he said, "Now THAT is some good cow's blood!"

"Excuse me!" Bella exclaimed. "Moody vampire chick still unknowing here!"

"Okay, fine," said Edward. "It all started when I found your diary in your room and sold it to some chick named Stephanie Meyer."

Bella's jaw dropped. She had lost four diaries in total, and she had never thought that Edward would have just sold them to some random person like that. "How could you?" she asked.

"Hello?" said Edward, "I'm a vampire, we soulless tend to be quite evil, you know."

Bella started crying. She had never thought he would betray her like this.

"Anyway," Edward continued, "I'm guessing she thought it was so hilariously funny that she decided to publish it for the world to see."

Bella screamed inside. At this moment, thousands of people were reading into her innermost feelings, the feelings she thought she had to herself, and all thanks to the guy sitting calmly in front of her. It was then that she promised herself he would pay. She never should have chosen him over Jacob.

"It became so popular," Edward continued, "That its popularity was off the charts! Now the only thing more popular than us is some nerd named Harry Potter."

But Bella heard none of this, she was still crying about Edward's betrayal.

"Don't worry," said Jacob. "You have my bare shoulder to cry on."

"How did YOU get here?" Edward and Bella yelled in unison.

_**Percy**_

"We got #1 best-seller in the New York Times five years in a row!"

Percy had no idea what she was talking about, but Grover sure seemed to.

"Really?" he practically jumped with joy. "That's so awesome!" He started doing a little happy dance.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked. All he knew was, the New York Times was a mortal magazine, and Percy Jackson + mortal magazine = big no-no.

"Well, um…" Grover started uncomfortably.

"I don't know if anyone told you this," said Annabeth, also uncomfortable, "but remember that diary you accidentally dropped outside the camp boundary?"

"Which one?" asked Percy. He had lost about eight diaries, more or less, and had been looking everywhere for them. Then another thought occurred to him. How did they know he had a diary?

"All of them," answered Annabeth. "Well anyway, apparently some guy named Rick Riordan found and published them. Our sales have been skyrocketing ever since. See?" She held up a New York Times magazine.

"Hey, that's a nice little picture of me," said Percy, intrigued. "I mean, mortals can't know about us! We'd be screwed!"

"Oh, don't worry," said Annabeth. "They think it's made-up. Besides the deed's already been done, and there's really nothing we can do about it."

_Fine, whatever_, Percy thought. He still couldn't believe people were reading his diaries.

_**Carter**_

"Now," said Uncle Amos, "You may be wondering why I'm putting you through all this."

Carter and Sadie agreed. Since when were shoving Cheerios up your nose and breathing underwater important? Okay, maybe the breathing underwater could come in useful…

"The answer to that question is simple," said Amos. "I have very important and exciting news to give you. So important and exciting that I just had to get a stage to give it dramatic effect. And of course, the animals insisted they do their own presentations, too."

"REALLY?" yelled Sadie. "You couldn't have just said no? We had to watch those stupid presentations, all because the animals WANTED to?"

_Give it up, Sadie_, Carter thought as Sadie rambled on and on and Amos tried to calm her down. There was nothing she could do about it. It was all over, anyway.

"Calm down," said Uncle Amos. "I assure you, this will be worth it. Now," the lights dimmed, and a spotlight shone on him. "The news you are about to receive may shock you. They may even horrify you! But probably not."

"Oh brother," said Sadie, and Carter silently agreed. What was with this guy? He didn't normally act this weird. And Carter doubted he'd been possessed.

"You know those recordings you sent to that one guy so he could write a book and publish it?"

"Yeah," replied Carter and Sadie.

"Well," said Uncle Amos, as different colored spotlights roamed around the room and a drumroll was could be heard in the background. Carter looked up and saw Khufu pounding furiously at the drums.

Suddenly the curtain behind Amos opened up, and all the spotlights centered on a number 50. "Our books are now #50 in the most popular list!" trumpets sounded, and again, Carter looked up and noticed Khufu playing the trumpets.

Amos, who was probably expecting applause, was stunned by the silence after the trumpet sounds faded. They could hear crickets chirping outside.

"We need to be KNOWN," said Carter. "We need people to know that the world is in danger, so we can lead more people to their destiny, and defeat Apophis! We need to be popular, and top 50's is NOT gonna cut it!"

"On the bright side," said Amos, who did not appear very bright at all, "The author is in the top 5 most popular list…"

More silence. "You know what? You're right; we need to be more popular. Any ideas?" he looked at them expectantly.

_**Max**_

"Well," said Fang, "We have a few competitors. There's some kid named Percy Jackson who claims to be related to some god (yeah, right!). There's also this series called Twilight, which is just another one of those young adult vampire romance novels. Talk about lame! And then of course, there's Harry Potter, 'the greatest wizard of all time' bla bla bla."

"So those are our competitors?" asked Max. "Wow, they've really lowered their standards this year."

"You can say that again," said Fang.

"They've really lowered their standards this year."

"I didn't mean literally," Fang said, annoyed.

"It wasn't me!" said Max. "It was him!" She pointed to Gasman.

As if to prove it, Gasman did another imitation of her voice. "It wasn't me! It was him!"

_Curse these mutant eight-year-olds and their ability to mimic voices_, Max thought. "So," she said to Fang, "Any anything we can do to boost our popularity?"


	3. Chapter 3: Time to Take Action

This Means War!

A FanFic by: Brahian Hernandez

Chapter 3: Time to Take Action

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

_**Harry**_

After getting chewed out by Ginny, Harry decided to take action. He would show these stupid vampires who was boss. What kind of vampire sparkled, anyway? Americans…

_**Bella**_

Slowly, Bella forgave Edward for selling her diaries, and even understood him a little. They REALLY needed the money.

"But you know what?" said Edward, standing up dramatically. "We can do better. We can be more popular than this Harry Potter, you with me?"

"Sure…" said Bella, standing up with him. "But how exactly?"

"Oh, you'll see," said Edward. "You'll see…"

_**Percy**_

"But you know what I think?" asked Annabeth. I think we can be more popular than that! We have a total of two competitors, and I say we overthrow them off the popularity chart!"

"But how?" asked Percy. "I'll never write another diary knowing that it'll go out into the mortal world as soon as I lose it!"

"Don't worry," said Annabeth, putting on her determined face. "I've got a plan."

Percy groaned. He hated the determined face.

_**Amos**_

"What other books does this Riordan guy write?" asked Sadie.

"Well, um…" said Amos, clearly holding back something. "If I told you, it would really mess up a lot of things…"

But too late, Carter had already looked him up on the laptop. "He writes about this kid named Percy Jackson who claims to be the son of some Greek god. Why wouldn't you want to tell us this, Uncle Amos? Unless it was true…"

"Well, our story's true," said Sadie. "Why shouldn't his be, too?"

They both looked at their uncle. Amos bit his lip. This was NOT how he had wanted them to find out.

_**Max**_

"I don't know," said Fang, "These people all have movies, board games, video games; one of them has an online game and an amusement park!"

"And all we've got is some lousy blog," said Max.

She distinctly heard Fang yell "Hey!", but then her mind wandered elsewhere.

What were they gonna do? There was no way they could compete against these guys.

_I know what you can do_, said the Voice.

Great.


	4. Chapter 4: The Challenge

This Means War!

A FanFic by: Brahian Hernandez

Chapter 4: The Challenge (Or at least, the first attempt at it)

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to go on with this?**

_**Harry**_

Harry finished furiously scribbling his letter and started tying it more furiously to his owl. He squeezed the knot a little too hard, and the owl emitted a sound of pain.

"What was that?" asked Ginny, peering into the room.

"I think it was a squeal," said Harry, "But it might have been a squawk."

"Sounded more like a hiss to me," said Ginny.

Harry loosened the knot a little, and then his owl flew into the night. Harry watched it go, then a tear fell across his cheek as he was reminded of Hedwig, and Hedwig's memory led to Dobby's, which led to Fred's memory, which led to Sirius's, and then to Snape's, and eventually, to Dumbledore. He missed them all so much, that he bent over his desk and cried. All. Night. Long.

_**Edward**_

The next day, an owl flew into the room of Bella Cullen.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as feathers flew everywhere and the owl pecked at her head. She ran downstairs to where Edward was drinking some MORE cow's blood in the kitchen.

"GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" yelled Bella, throwing feathers everywhere, including into Edward's cup.

His hand shot through the air and grabbed the owl. He snatched the parchment from its foot and threw the owl out the window. A loud WHOOSH! Sound could be heard as the owl flew 60 miles before opening its wings.

"What's this?" Edward asked gruffly as he opened the parchment. "_I challenge thee to a duel_," he read aloud, "_Meet me at Diagon Alley, in the dueling area. Signed, Harry Potter._ Who does this guy think he is? I'm not going all the way to Britain! That'll take forever!"

"But Edward," said Bella, "Can't you fly?"

"Are you kidding?" replied Edward, "I don't fly! Real vampires fly! I don't fly."

Bella shrugged and went up to the bathroom. "I might be a while," she said, "I'm having a bad hair day."

"I barely noticed," said Edward.

_**Annabeth**_

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," said Annabeth as she flipped a golden drachma into the rainbow they had created with a garden hose. "Show me Harry Potter at, um… his house and Edward Cullen at…. his house?"

The rainbow shimmered and in it appeared two weird dudes. One was a hippie, and the other was a gothic.

"Whoa," said the hippy. "What's this?"

"These are the wrong ones!" yelled Annabeth, throwing a rock into the rainbow.

"Sorry," said Iris, "No refunds."

Annabeth groaned.

"So much for that plan," said Percy. "Can I put down this hose now?"

_**Amos**_

"Yes, it's true," said Amos. "There are Greek gods as well as Egyptian. There are also Roman, and I'm pretty sure there's Norse."

"And you never bothered to tell us?" asked Sadie.

"Well, the different cultured gods don't really get along. I kinda made a pact that I wouldn't let you guys know, but the truth was already out, so why bother lying? I guess if I were in my right mind I would try to convince you otherwise, but as you can see, I'm not really myself today…"

"Yeah, we noticed," said Carter. "But it says here that their camp is on the other side of Manhattan. We can get to them in less than an hour!"

"Wait, hold on a second!" said Amos. "We can't go waltzing into their camp, we don't get along, remember?"

"But think about it," said Carter. "If we join teams with them, we might become more popular!"

Amos opened his mouth to say something, and then stopped. He did have a point.

"Fine," said Amos. "But first, we contact them using the scrying glass. Amos got the scrying glass from its stand. "Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood!"

Suddenly, the glass shimmered, and in it appeared Chiron.

"Hello, Amos," he said. "Long time no see."

"Listen," said Amos, "I might have accidentally let slip that you guys exist. Now my kids want to meet your kids."

"Alright," said Chiron, "Might as well get another rivalry out of the way."

"What?" asked Amos.

"Nevermind," said Chiron, "Just meet us at Camp Half-Blood. Over and out."

_**Max**_

_What you need to do_, said the Voice, _is to get on the all-new super-popular website called WhizFace, where people and creatures from the magical world can meet people who they'll never meet._

This seemed kinda redundant, but Max liked the idea. _One question_, she said to the Voice, _We're not from the magical world._

The Voice replied, _Honestly, Max you have WINGS! I'm pretty sure that makes you part of the magical world!_

"Whatever," Max said out loud. Then realizing she had said it out loud, said, "I mean, um Fang." Fang looked up. "Have you heard of WhizFace?"


	5. Chapter 5: Discovering WhizFace

This Means War!

A FanFic by: Brahian Hernandez

Chapter 5: Discovering WhizFace

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I didn't feel like writing today. I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned below.**

_**Harry**_

"I'd take that as a no," said Ginny, looking at the tattered owl in Harry's hands. The poor thing had probably had the note ripped off of him and then thrown out the window.

Arthur Weasly was there, too. He had come to visit and saw the owl, so they told him of their issue. "There is one way," said Arthur.

"Really?" asked Harry.

Arthur nodded. "Everyone in the magical world knows about it. Everyone with internet, that is."

"Go on…" said Harry.

"It's called WhizFace." Arthur pulled out his shiny new laptop and opened it up. "I've already got an account! See?"

Harry leaned in closer. "Why is your username HarryPotterFan1234567890?"

"No reason," replied Arthur.

"Whatever," said Harry, and began to make his own account.

_**Edward**_

"Now this is how a real magical creature challenges another magical person to a challenge," said Edward. "WhizFace." He got onto Bella's computer after making sure she was gone to get the groceries.

Even as a vampire, Bella loved human food. And Edward loved Bella. But you knew that.

_**Percy**_

"Alright kids," said Chiron, running up to Percy, Grover, and Annabeth. "An old friend is coming to visit. I need you to assemble all the cabin leaders at the Big Table. Pronto."

"Sir, yes sir!" Percy, Grover, and Annabeth saluted, then ran over to the cabins.

_**Amos**_

"Alright, kids, we're going on a field trip!" said Amos. He had gathered all the kids in all of Brooklynn House.

"YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" yelled a thousand kids.

"And by we," continued Amos, "I mean me, Carter, Sadie, Khufu, and Philip.

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW...…" groaned a thousand kids.

"Felix, you're in charge!"

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled a thousand kids.

"Scratch that," said Amos, "Walt, Jaz, you're in charge!"

"Yaaaaaaayyyyy!" yelled Walt and Jaz.

Then Amos, Carter, Sadie, Khufu, and Philip turned and left.

_**Max**_

"Weird," said Fang as he entered WhizFace, "It's like some sort of website for magical creatures! Do you know what this means?"

"No," replied everyone.

"It means we can have magical help, or magical solutions to our problems!"

"No, it doesn't," said Max, to which everyone gasped. "We are on WhizFace to challenge our competitors in a battle of popularity. Nothing else."

Everyone groaned. "Whatever," said Fang.


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 6

This Means War!

A FanFic by: Brahian Hernandez

Chapter 6: Chapter 6 (For lack of a better name)

_**Harry**_

Harry, who had not used a computer in years, was not used to the fancy new technology. "How do you move this arrow thingy? How do you spell Harry? Where's the spacebar again?" Were some of his choice questions. Arthur, however, was patient, and re-taught Harry the magic of technology.

"This is amazing!" said Harry. "Look at all these magical people and creatures!"

"That's all very nice," said Arthur, "But aren't we challenging Edward here?"

"Oh, right," said Harry.

_**Edward**_

Just as Edward was about to click "private message", on Harry's new profile, he heard a door opening. He quickly shut down the computer and ran out of Bella's room.

"Hello, honey," he said as he _WHOOSH!_ed into the kitchen. "Back so soon?"

"Sorry," said Bella. "Forgot my keys."

Edward heaved a sigh of relief.

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

Meanwhile, at the Big House, all the cabin leaders were assembled for Amos's arrival.

"Now," said Chiron. "The person you are about to meet is very important. He is the leader of a group of kids just like you. These kids, however, are not Greek, but Egyptian. That's right, there are more gods than just the Greek and Roman. There are also Egyptian, and I'm pretty sure there's Norse. He has come with a group of kids and animals because he accidentally spilled the beans about us and now his kids are desperate to meet you. All of you. We will be on our best behavior, and greet them courteously. Understand?"

Everyone nodded, except Clovis, who was already asleep.

"And now," said Chiron, "The man you've all been waiting for, Amos Kane!"

Everyone turned to see a man in a trench coat and a fedora walk in. Everyone stared as two kids followed him, and they were awed as a golden baboon and an albino alligator followed them.

"Please, sit down," said Chiron. As soon as they sat, everything was silent, except for Clovis's constant snoring. "I'll go get the snacks," said Chiron, and left.

Everyone was waiting for someone else to speak, except for Clovis, who was busy in La-La-Land. "No, Mommy," said Clovis, "I don't like beef on my pancakes!" Everyone burst into laughter, even Philip, although it was hard to do without lips.

"Alright," said Amos, "Settle down now. The reason the kids wanted to meet you is-"

But he was cut off, as Chiron came in with a plate of crackers and cheese. Apparently, everyone had decided to skip breakfast, as they were freakishly hungry and proceeded to grab as many crackers and cheese as they could, except for Clovis, who only drooled on the table a little. As soon as the angry mob cleared away, the plate was empty.

"Hungry today, aren't you?" asked Chiron, and went to get some more.

"Anyhow," continued Amos. "We have been trying to get word out that a giant snake is out to destroy mankind. We need as many people as we can to help us that snake."

"But we're Greek," said someone from the crowd, "Not Egyptian!"

"I know," said Amos, "But if we hang out with you guys, we might be more well-known."

_**Amos**_

Everybody agreed, and Amos was pleased. "So," he said, "Will you spread the word?"

"Sure," said someone, "But we don't really know how."

"Well, I," said Annabeth, standing up, "Was thinking of challenging a few other books in a battle of popularity!"

Everyone was baffled. _Other books?_ They thought. Except for Clovis, who instead decided to dream of skipping though the rainbow forest wearing a ballerina suit whilst riding a unicorn.

"Please explain," said Amos.

"Well, see," said Annabeth, "There are a few books that are more popular than us, but I think that if we challenge them or something, we'll become more famous, because somebody will write about it, or something?"

"That makes a little sense," said Amos. "But how are we going to do that? How will we find someone to write about it?"

"I know a way," said Chiron. "It's called WhizFace." He brought in a silver platter, and everyone braced themselves for more crackers and cheese, except for Clovis, who was already in Crackers-and-CheeseLand. However, when Chiron took the lid off the platter, there was not crackers and cheese but a beautiful new laptop.

"On WhizFace," said Chiron, opening up the laptop and logging on to his account, "You can meet all sorts of people and creatures from the magical world. This will be the simplest way to challenge these people."

Everyone leaned over to see, except Clovis, who was already leaned over.

"What kind of a username is Chiron?" asked Amos. "It should be something like FamousAmos or something!"

"I assure you, Chiron is a very creative username…"

And on and on they went, arguing back and forth until finally, they decided on a compromise. What was it, you ask? Well, read the next chapter and find out.

_**You are reading Fang's blog, welcome!**_

Today's date: idk

You are visitor number: 28, 772

Yo, wassup my people? I have very important news. I know how to get more popularity, and spread the word about global warming and pollution and stuff! It's this place called WhizFace (for magical people and creatures only), where our competitors for popularity are gathered like computer addicts to a computer screen (Okay, I shouldn't really be on to talk.) There, we'll challenge them, and someone will write about it, or something! Max is currently writing her fourth book, but this misadventure will not be included in it. Farewell, my friends!

-Fang

**Author's Note: This entry and others involving it were mysteriously deleted from Fang's blog a few weeks later, so don't bother looking.**


	7. Chapter 7: WhizFace conversations

This Means War!

A FanFic by: Brahian Hernandez

Chapter 7: These are the following conversations that went on on WhizFace:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, enjoy the chapter, yadda yadda yadda  
>P.S. See if you can guess which username is whose (it should be easy, though)<strong>

_***DaChosen1 to I3Bella, private message***_

DaChosen1: I challenge thee to a duel!

I3Bella: Remember what happened last time you said that?

DaChosen1: Yes, I did not appreciate that

I3Bella: :D I know you didn't

DaChosen1: So, do you accent the challenge or not!

I3Bella: Okay, but on one condition

DaChosen1: What is that?

I3Bella: As long as it's in America

DaChosen1: NO!

I3Bella: Alright then, challenge denied.

DaChosen1: Aw, man!

But as Edward was busy laughing at Harry, he didn't notice Bella walk into the room. "What are you doing here?" she yelled. "Um…" stammered Edward. "How many times have I told you," she nagged, grabbing and pulling him out by the ear, "Never, ever get on my computer! EVER!" Then she slammed the door in his face.

_***I3 Bella has logged off***_

_***Fangalator to FabulousChiron, private message***_

Fangalator: I challenge thee to a duel!

FabulousChiron: Who are you?

Fangalator: That's none of your concern. I was just thinking, that maybe if I challenged you, and won, we'd become more popular, because someone would write about it, or something?

FabulousChiron: Actually, I was about to go challenge someone else…

Fangaltor: Oh yeah, that's cool, me too.

However, at that moment, everyone got a notification that said: *You have been invited to chatroom Omega by Anonymous*. Even Edward, who managed to get to a public library and use their computers. This is the conversation that went on in chatroom Omega:

Anonymous: Hey guys, I heard you have problems, and I have come to help.

I3Bella: I don't have problems

DaChosen1: Says the guy whose username is "I3Bella"

Fangalator: Okay, what's going on here?

Anonymous: I heard (and this is just a rumor) that you guys would like to challenge each other in order to become more popular. Well, I am here to help. Not only do I know the perfect spots for a challenge, but I can also write about it. What do you say?

Fangalator: I'm in!

FabulousChiron: Why not?

DaChosen1: That's perfect!

I3Bella: Sure

Anonymous: Alright, so, meet me at the Cowboys Stadium at 5:00. And that's Central Standard time! Got it?

I3Bella: Yeah

FabulousChiron: ok

Fangalator: Sure

DaChosen1: Well…

Anonymous: C'mon, Harry, it's not like it'll be any trouble, you can just Apparate there!

DaChosen1: Okay, fine!

Anonymous: K, see you guys tomorrow!

*Anonymous has logged off*

**Author's Note: Oooooohhhh who is this mysterious new character? Well, don't look at me, cuz I ain't telling. You'll have to wait till tomorrow or so to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Mastermind

This Means War!

A FanFic by: Brahian Hernandez

Chapter 8: Meeting the Mastermind

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Okay, I'm gonna start uploading less often now because the chapters are about to get really long. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter. I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Maximum Ride, or anything assotiated. Neither do I own WhizFace. I actually got that off the TV show, Wizards of Waverly Place.  
>P.S. Annabeth's line in this chapter is for you twerps who haven't heard of Maximum Ride!<strong>

_**Ron**_

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione Apparated at the Cowboys Stadium at exactly 5:00. Harry and Ginny had decided to bring their friends, just in case things got nasty. Anyhow, everything was quiet, and dark.

"Ron," said Ginny, "Are you sure your watch was right?"

"Yeah," said Ron, looking at his watch. "See? 5:00."

"Ron, that's 5:00 AM," said Hermione.

"Oops…"

"Oh well, let's just camp out here for the night," said Harry. Everyone agreed.

_**Edward**_

Edward, Bella, and Jacob arrived at the Cowboys Stadium at exactly 5:00 pm. It had taken them a lot longer that it should have, because they had to wait for Jacob to mark his territory every five minutes. Already the place was packed, and they had no idea where to go.

"Where do we go?" asked Bella. Edward shushed her. He hadn't actually thought this far. Suddenly, a very short, formal-looking man approached them.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, perchance?" he asked in a British accent.

"Yeeees…" they both replied.

"I am a huge fan!" he said, jumping up and down. "Can I have your autograph, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"

"Hey, what about _my_ autograph?" asked Jacob.

Edward scowled. "C'mon, Bella, let's just get out of here."

They started walking towards the exits when they realized they had gotten lost. Somehow they managed to get to the top floor where the suites were.

"Hey, is that our names?" asked Bella, pointing to a table.

"This table is reserved for Edward, Bella, and Jacob" could be easily read from where they were standing.

"It would appear so," said Edward, noticing the reservations.

"Gosh, that's a lot of people!" Bella said.

"I know, let's just go sit down," said Edward, and led them towards the table. As they took their chairs, someone, who was sitting in a big swivel chair in the front of the suite, cleared his throat. Everyone went silent.

"I'm sure you know why I've gathered you all here," said a voice from the chair. It was obviously male, but it sounded like a kid, Edward doubted he was older than fifteen. "You all have a problem with each other, and I am willing to help. I believe it's time you met me," said whoever was in the chair. Even as he said this, he started turning in his chair, everyone anticipating to see who it was.

_**Percy**_

Percy sat uncomfortably in his seat, waiting for the last few people to arrive. As an ADHD kid, he did not like sitting still for extended periods of time. He looked around the room. By far, his group was the largest one there. There was Chiron, in wheelchair form, of course, and Annabeth, Grover, Piper, Leo, and Rachel. There was also the Kanes, along with their golden baboon and albino alligator. Getting the animals through security was easy; Piper just used her charmspeak on the security guards. The real question, Percy thought, was why the animals needed to come anyway. All in all, though, it was quite a big group. Percy looked around toward the other tables not occupied by his group. There was a table of very grown-up looking people in robes. Obviously Harry Potter and his crew. Then there was another group of kids looking very suspiciously at everyone, as if they might turn into a wolf and attack them. Percy had no idea who they were.

"Who are they?" he asked Annabeth.

"Don't tell me!" she gasped, flabbergasted. "You haven't heard of Maximum Ride? They are the most awsmazingest books ever! Second only to us, of course. They're written by James Patterson, you should check them out sometime! Shame on you for not knowing of them!"

Percy looked back to them. They just seemed like regular kids to him. Then he realized they were talking to a dog, and weirder, the dog was talking back. Percy had seen enough. Fortunately, the last group of people sat down, a man and a woman, both deathly pale, one of them holding a baby, followed by a really buff dude. Percy recognized them as vampires and a werewolf.

That was when whoever was sitting in the front of the suite spoke up. "I'm sure you all know why I've gathered you all here…"

_**Carter**_

"…You all have a problem with each other, and I am willing to help."

Carter couldn't believe it. This guy was a kid! Probably younger than him, even! Carter shook his head.

"I believe it's time you all met me," said whoever was behind the chair, turning around slowly. "I am Ryan. Just Ryan," said the kid, looking up at them.

He looked like your average 14-15-year-old-kid, with sorta longish, jet-black hair, and eyes almost as black. He slouched in his chair, just like a normal teenager. He was wearing your average graphic tee, with a hoodie, and jeans, just like your average teenager. In his lap, he carried a laptop, and was typing furiously. Carter couldn't see anything special about him, and he had no idea what he was thinking gathering a huge group of magical people like this. Then Carter remembered he was trying to help them challenge each other. How did he know they wanted to challenge each other?

"I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing with a bunch of magical creatures like you," Ryan said, as if reading Carter's mind. Strangely, he was still typing furiously on his computer. "But I'm sure you're also wondering how I knew you wanted to challenge each other."

Okay, now it was getting a little creepy, Carter thought.

"The answer to that is simple. I have the uncanny ability to go into people's minds and know what they're thinking and feeling. Don't believe me? I'm sure you'll find these quite accurate." He handed them the previous chapters, and here was a moment of silence as everyone read.

_Oh no,_ Carter thought. _He's been looking into my thoughts, for all I know, he could be looking into my thoughts right now!_

Then, another voice entered his head, a small, girly voice. _He is,_ it said, _I can read minds too, and currently he is typing furiously about your thoughts and the thoughts I'm sending into your head._

Carter looked over to Ryan, still typing furiously, and Ryan looked up and smiled evilly at him. Carter was overwhelmed.

"You've been stalking us?" Edward asked.

"Well, you wanted me to write about your competition, didn't you? Every story has a beginning, and I needed that beginning. Don't worry, after this is all over, I'll stop invading your minds," he said as he typed what he was saying.

"So, what are we doing at the Cowboys Stadium?" asked someone.

"Good question," said Ryan, still typing. "I am here to tell you the challenges you will face over the course of the next few days, and how you will compete against each other. The schedule goes as follows…"

_**Max**_

_Careful, Max,_ Max heard Angel's voice in her head. _He's invading your mind now. Be careful what you think. He's writing down this conversation as we speak! I mean think!_

Max shuddered. It was bad enough having one unknown being in her head, but now two? It was almost too much. Max decided to distract herself by listening to the brain-invader.

"First you will have four competitions testing speed, strength, intelligence, and magic. Then you will have six all-out battles at the following locations: Hogwarts Castle, the forest/grassy place from the Twilight movies, Camp Half-Blood, Brooklyn House, Camp Jupiter, and Itex headquarters, respectively. Any questions?"

Max raised her hand.

"Yes, Max?" asked Ryan.

"We destroyed Itex in book three. We can't battle there."

"True," said Ryan. "Fine, the final battle will be here, at the Cowboys Stadium. Any more questions?" No one raised their hand. "Alright, now that that's settled, we'll meet in two days time at the Nurburgring in Nurburg, Germany at noon. You may be dismissed."

However, nobody stood up, as they had all paid big money for their tickets and wanted to make sure they got their money's worth. So they stayed and watched the game while Ryan typed furiously on his laptop.

**Author's Note: Ryan is NOT real! He IS NOT sending me these chapters so I can post them on a fanfiction website! Ignore any evidence otherwise!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Announcements

This Means War!

A FanFic by: Brahian Hernandez

Chapter 9: The Big Announcement(s)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Heroes of Olympus, Maximum Ride, WhizFace, or anything associated. I do, however, own Ryan, although sadly not a laptop computer or the ability to read minds:(**

_**James (Harry's son, not his dad!)**_

James Potter strolled through Hogwarts, whistling innocently. He had just set a Dungbomb in the girls' bathroom (or loo, as I hear they call it), and it could go off at any second, so he had to get as far away from it as possible.

Unfortunately, Filch, as old and naggy and Squib-ish as ever, was patrolling the halls James was crossing. So he put on his innocent face as Filch stared at him suspiciously. James managed to make it past Filch without too much trouble, but just then, the Dungbomb went off. He heard a high-pitched scream as several girls ran out of the bathroom, I mean loo, and James ran off as Filch shook his fist and yelled, "I'll get you for this, you darned kids!"

James kept running until he had reached the Great Hall, where everyone was already eating lunch.

"Did you hear?" asked Albus, running up to him.

"No," said James, "I was busy setting a Dungbomb in the girls' loo." **(A/N: Loo, that's such a weird word.)**

"Well, there's gonna be a big competition at the Nurburgring in Nurburg, Germany!"

"Who says?" asked James.

"The flyers! See?" Albus gestured around. All the walls were literally littered with brightly colored flyers all stapled on top of each other.

Someone was really trying to advertise something, James thought. He picked up one of the flyers and read aloud, "_Come to the Nurburgring in Nurburg, Germany, where there will be the most amazing competition! Competitors such as our local wizard, Harry Potter, will be competing against some of the most astonishing marvels of the magical world! Make sure to be there before noon!_ Dad's in a competition? Why didn't we know about this?"

Albus shrugged and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as McGonagall stood up. Everyone went quiet immediately.

"As you have probably heard, there will be a competition tomorrow in Nurburg, Germany," she said. "We are all very excited to see that our local Harry Potter will be competing in such an astonishing competition. Therefore, tomorrow we will end classes early and go on a field trip to watch him compete."

This was greeted by many cheers from the crowd of students.

"So, tomorrow at noon we will use these," McGonagall and the other professors held up various objects into the air for all to see, "These Portkeys to teleport to Germany. We have also sent owls to your parents so they can join you in watching the competition."

After some more cheers, everyone went back to eating and talking excitedly about the next day.

_**Jacob**_

"How are we gonna get to Germany?" asked Edward. Jacob shrugged.

"Shouldn't we tell all our people and the other characters from our books to come, too?" asked Bella.

"No," replied Jacob, "Why should anyone know?"

"Too late," replied Edward. "I just sent this message to every single character in our books." He held up his cell phone. The message read, "Come to Nurburgring in Nurburg, Germany. We are gonna be in an awsmazing competition against other magical creatures. Be sure to come!"

Jacob groaned.

_**Sadie**_

Amos stepped out of the portal, followed by Carter, Sadie, and the other guys. "Alright," he said, "Tomorrow we meet at the other portal on the other side of town."

"Got it," said Chiron, and began to leave, when he was interrupted by a sudden rainbow that appeared out of nowhere.

"You currently have one message," said the voice of Iris, the rainbow goddess. "Insert one drachma to receive it."

Percy got a shiny gold coin out of his pocket and flipped it into the rainbow.

"Thank you," said Iris, and the rainbow shimmered to reveal the image of Ryan, the mind reader.

"I almost forgot to tell you guys," he said, "Be sure to invite all your Greek, Roman, and Egyptian friends. There needs to be a big audience for the competition."

"Why?" asked Annabeth.

"Because I said so! I'm writing about you, so do it!"

"Fine," said everyone. Then the rainbow shimmered and disappeared.

"Well, goodbye," said Amos as he walked into Brooklyn House.

Then he stopped, because what he saw was horrendous. Confetti was strewn everywhere, half-eaten food was lying all over the place, the kids were screaming wildly and running around, and loud, unruly music could be heard through giant speakers. Amos didn't even want to know where the speakers had come from. But worst of all, the statue of Toth that usually stood in the middle of the Great Room was laying on the ground, shattered into a million pieces.

"NO!" yelled Amos, "My precious statue!" He ran over to it and bent down, crying.

"What happened?" Sadie asked Jaz, who was tied up to a wall next to them.

"We tried to stop them, we did! But it was no use! No use, I tell you! They're HORRIBLE!" She started crying uncontrollably, but was drowned out by the music.

"That was weird…" said Carter.

"Yeah, like so many other things happening in just today," said Sadie. She walked over to the ginormous radio that the kids had gotten from Ra-knows-where, and moved her hand over it. A glowing hieroglyph appeared on it, and then it shattered into a million pieces. The music instantly stopped, and everyone went quiet.

"What the HECK is going on here?" she yelled. Nobody said anything, but Sadie noticed one particular kid trying to slink off away from the crowd. "Felix…" taunted Sadie.

Felix tried to run away, but several of the kids pushed him forward until he was practically nose to nose with Sadie.

"Felix," she said threateningly, "Would you mind explaining what's going on here?"

Felix stammered, "I…I…"

"Felix, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, I will personally rip out your throat and feed it to Freak!"

As if on cue, the griffin squawked hungrily from its nest on the ceiling.

Felix finally broke. "I couldn't resist! It was way too tempting! So we tied Walt and Jaz to a wall and threw an Amos, Carter, and Sadie Aren't Home Party!"

"I am very disappointed in you," said Carter. "But on the bright side, you're all invited to an exciting competition between us and a few other magical creatures and people." Everyone cheered. "But until then, you're grounded! So everyone to their rooms, now!"

Everyone groaned and slunked off to their rooms. Carter and Sadie untied Walt and Jaz from the wall and went over to Amos.

"It's okay, Uncle Amos, it's all right," said Sadie in a soothing voice.

"My statue…" sobbed Amos, "Not my statue, not again!"

"Yeesh, we can just put it back together with a put-it-back-together charm," said Carter.

"Shhh!" whispered Sadie, "You're ruining his moment!"

_**Jason**_

Jason Grace was relaxing in his bed. He heaved a sigh of relief. Finally, things were back to normal. Or as normal as they get in Camp Jupiter. The Greeks and the Romans were finally getting along, the Giants had been obliterated, Gaea lay dormant for another thousand years, and nothing had attacked camp for ten days straight. Yep, finally, things were going great. At least until a rainbow appeared at Jason's bedside table.

"You currently have one message," said a voice Jason recognized as Iris, the rainbow goddess. "Insert one drachma to receive it."

"I don't exactly have a drachma," said Jason.

"Well… um… just insert something of value, or something!" said Iris.

"Okay," said Jason, looking around. What did he have that was of value? He would certainly not give up his lightning coin-spear. But that was the only valuable thing he owned. It was kind of sad, really. Then his eyes moved over to the loose floorboard he wasn't supposed to know about, but had found one time when looking for his spear-coin. _Dakota's not-so-secret Kool-Aid stash,_ he thought.

"Ooooooh you're a BAAAD boy!" said Iris as he went over and grabbed a box of Kool-Aid from beneath the floorboard. "Dakota's not gonna be happy when he sees his Kool-Aid's gone missing!" she said as he walked back to his bedside table.

"Trust me, he won't notice, he's got hundreds of them in there," said Jason as he prepared to toss the Kool-Aid into the rainbow.

Just as he was about to toss it, Guess Who came into the room.

"Told ya," said Iris.

"Uh, Dakota," said Jason innocently, hiding the Kool-Aid as best as he could. "Fancy meeting you here."

Dakota raised an eyebrow. "Fancy meeting me here? We share a cabin, you're probably gonna meet me her quite often."

"Joking," said Jason, laughing awkwardly. Dakota stared at him, unconvinced. There was an uncomfortable silence as Jason tried to think of an excuse.

"Just give me my Kool-Aid," said Dakota.

"No!" yelled Jason, and threw it into the rainbow. The rainbow shimmered, and in it appeared Percy's face.

"Took you long enough," said Percy.

"Sorry," said Jason, "I was looking for something of value so I could receive the message."

"Hey, Dakota," said Percy. "How've you been?" He held up a glass of red liquid that looked suspiciously like Kool-Aid. Percy lifted the glass to his lips and chugged, taunting Dakota with the deliciousness of his Kool-Aid.

"Um, Percy, that might not be a good-"

He was interrupted by Dakota. "I've been fine," he said, sarcasm dripping off his voice, "I was just about to KILL Jason for throwing my Kool-Aid into a rainbow!"

"Oh," said Percy, realizing how much trouble he'd just caused. "I think I'll go now…"

"No, wait!" said Jason. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh right," said Percy. "Me and some other guys have entered in a competition, and you guys are invited if you want to come. You'd have to find a way to get to Nurburg, Germany, however."

"Cool," said Jason, "We'll just use the giant warship. I'll make sure to tell the camp."

"Not before I KILL you!" said Dakota, leaping at Jason with his sword.

"Oh gods," said Jason as Percy's image disappeared.

_**Max**_

"So, Nurburg, Germany?" Max asked as they flew towards Germany. She flew over to Iggy and peered over his shoulder to look at the map.

"Iggy, why do you have the map?" asked Gazzy.

"What, the blind guy can't have a map just because he's blind?"

"EXACTLY," said everyone else.

"Yeesh," said Iggy, and handed the map to Max.

"So, Nurburg, Germany," repeated Max. "That sounds familiar. What movie was it in?"

"Not a movie, a book," said Angel. "Remember in book three, when we led a mob of angry kids to Itex castle, where it was destroyed and Ari died?"

"Oh yeah," said Max. "What about it?"

"That's where Itex was," said Fang, slowly, as if talking to a child, or more likely, a retarded person.

"Ooooh…" said Max. "So Itex headquarters was in this little dot marked 'Nurburg Castle', and the Nurburgring is… right next to it?" she exclaimed.

"It would appear so," said Nudge, peering over Max's shoulder.

"That's too dangerous," said Max, "It's too close to Itex. Maybe some Itex survivors might still be there, plotting their revenge for us!"

"Yeah, 'cause that's totally likely!" said Iggy.

"Shut up, Iggy, what do you know, you're blind!"

Iggy was deeply offended. "At least I'm not an orphan!" he retorted.

"Yeah you are, we're all orphans!" Angel reminded him.

"Yeah, but I actually knew my parents! You know, before they turned into backstabbing jerks."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Iggy," said Nudge sympathetically.

"I don't care! I've had enough of your sympathy!"

"Guys," Fang spoke up. "We're here."


	10. Chapter 10: The First Task

This Means War!

A FanFic by: Brahian Hernandez

Chapter 10: The First Task (No, I am NOT copying off of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire!)

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: OMG guys, I am so so SO sorry for the reeeaaally late update! It's just, I've been reallly busy, but no worries, the new chapter's here, so you can enjoy it! And to make it up to you, I've started another, shorter story. It's not much, but it was the most I could do. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to check out my other story! I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Heroes of Olympus, Maximum Ride, or anything assotiated. I do own Ryan.**

_**Harry**_

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione Apparated at the Nurburgring.

"Not again, Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. They had arrived at midnight, to their great disappointment.

"Sorry," said Ron, "I think my watch is still messed up from the Cowboys Stadium."

Everyone groaned. "Well, I guess we're spending the night again," said Harry.

_**Twilight**_

Edward, Bella, and Jacob arrived exhausted at the Nurburgring, panting. Running nonstop from America to Germany is very exhausting, even going at super speed. They were very late, so they staggered over to the center of the racetrack, where a stage and a group of people were standing.

The Nurburgring was, in fact, a giant racetrack, with bleachers all around it and a stage in the center.

"I'm starting to regret inviting so many people here," said Bella, "You know Jacob gets bad gas when he's nervous!"

Edward shuddered. "Remember the public speaking incident of 1952?"

Bella shuddered also. "Don't remind me."

"Guys," Jacob interrupted, "You know I don't do crowds! I didn't even know there were this many people in our books!"

"These aren't all our people," said Edward. "Notice the robed nerds over there, and the armored geeks over there. Those other books must've invited their people too."

"Yeah, that doesn't keep it from being a crowd!" said Jacob.

"Just try to hold it in, please," said Bella.

"Fine, I'll try."

Then they all faced the front of the stage, where Ryan was walking up. He cleared his throat, and his voice was heard through the speakers set up in various places around the racetrack. After everyone quieted down, Ryan said, "We are here to witness a most historical even-"

And that's when Jacob let one rip.

_**Percy**_

It was then that three things happened at once.

There was a noise, like nails scratching on a chalkboard, combined with a cat's hissing and a loud buzzing. There was a smell, like dead dog combined with skunk spray and vulture's tail feathers. And there was also the huge green mushroom cloud erupting out of nowhere. Percy could hear people moaning from the bleachers; obviously they had smelt it too.

Everyone moved away from the mushroom cloud, and when it cleared away, the culprit was revealed to be… that one werewolf guy. Percy couldn't remember his name.

"Sorry," the werewolf said, "Nervous gas."

Ryan walked back up to the stage. "As I was saying," he said, "We are here to witness a most historical event between four competing groups. First, you shall each choose a captain for your team, and then the captain will choose one person to enter the race. You may choose your captains, now!"

Percy's team huddled together. "I think it should be unanimous," said Annabeth, "Percy should go!"

"No, I vote for Jason!" said Reyna.

"Carter," said Sadie.

"Alright, then, it's a vote," said Chiron, "All in favor of Percy, raise your hand."

Percy silently pleaded, _Please not me, please not me, please not me…_

Percy won. It was, in fact, unanimous.

_**Carter**_

Carter glared at Sadie. "You had to vote for him, didn't you?"

"Only 'cause you voted for him first!" Sadie countered.

"That was because I didn't want to get picked!"

"Then why are you mad at me for not voting for you?"

Carter opened his mouth to say something, but realized she had a point. So instead, Carter looked around at the other teams. He noticed Edward and Jacob playing rock-paper-scissors, Bella rolling her eyes, annoyed. He saw the giant warship the Romans had arrived in. _It must have taken them a long time to build that,_ Carter thought. Then he noticed something else. Far off in the distance, Carter could see the ruins of an old castle. The ruins didn't look old, however. In fact, it appeared to have been destroyed recently. Carter wondered what that was about.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Ryan's voice. "Now that the four teams have chosen their captains, they shall choose who will enter the race! Harry Potter, as captain of your tem, who do you choose to enter the race?"

Harry stammered, "I…I…I…"

"Taking one for the home team, are you? Good man," said Ryan, gesturing for Harry to go over to the racetrack.

"Edward and Jacob, as co-captains of your team, who do you choose to enter the race?"

"Why couldn't we have co-captains?" whispered Carter. Sadie shrugged.

"I choose Baby Edward," said Edward.

"No, _I_ choose Baby Jacob!" said Jacob.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" yelled Bella, "It's not named after either of you! It's not even a boy!"

"That's why," whispered Amos.

After several minutes of arguing, Ryan finally spoke up. "Bella Cullen, as cap-"

"I'd like to keep my maiden name, please," said Bella.

"Alright, then, Bella Swan, as you have taken the responsibility of captain for your team, who do you choose to enter the race?"

"I choose Baby Bella," said Bella.

Ryan smacked himself in the face from frustration. "That's it, from now on, I'm captain of your team!" he said. "I choose Edward!"

Edward went over to the racetrack.

"Perseus Jackson, as captain of your team, who do you choose to enter the race?"

"I choose Chiron," said Percy as Chiron wheeled his way onto the racetrack.

"Maximum Ride," said Ryan, "Who do you choose to enter the race?"

"I choose myself," said Max, and walked confidently onto the racetrack.

_**Max**_

Max looked around. She could totally beat these guys. How could Harry ever think of running in that horrible robe of his? And Percy must have been out of his mind to choose an old man in a wheelchair to enter a race. And Edward with his… sparkliness? She could totally beat these guys.

"Remember," said Ryan, "The only rule is there are no rules! Except, you know, don't go off the racetrack."

Perfect, Max thought. She was liking this competition more by the second.

"On your marks," yelled Ryan.

Max looked at her competitors. Harry was unsuccessfully trying to assume a running position, Edward was hurriedly catching his last minutes of breath, and Chiron was, wait, was his wheelchair glowing?

"Get set…"

Max opened up her wings and let the wind blow through her feathers. There were many oohs and aahs from the bleachers as people marveled at her beautiful brown wings.

She looked to her left and noticed Chiron had ditched the wheelchair, and had replaced it with a stallion's body, muscles rippling against the glossy brown fur.

_I'm still better,_ thought Max.

"Go!"

Max gave a running leap, and then zoomed forward, full-speed. "Ha-ha!" she yelled over her shoulder, "So long, losers!"

Then she looked to her left and noticed Chiron, running right next to her, and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. She wondered if Itex had created him, or if he was born that way. Probably the first one.

Max flapped her wings, adding to her speed, but Chiron kept up. _This isn't happening!_ She thought. She kept building more speed, but Chiron seemed to be getting in front of her.

She was starting to panic, making her slow down more. Soon, she could see the finish line off in the distance. _Oh no,_ she thought, _the finish line's RIGHT THERE!_

It was just then that she felt the updraft. It pulled her up involuntarily, speeding her up in the process. _Perfect,_ she thought, and just when they were twenty feet from the finish line, she zoomed into a dive. _ZOOM!_

She crossed the finish line, but so did Chiron. Who got there first? They wouldn't know until the others came. A few minutes later Edward zoomed across the finish line, panting.

Max hoped they had given up on Harry because he was too slow. Sure enough, Ryan's voice could be heard through the nearest speaker, "And the winner of the first challenge is… Harry Potter!"

**Author's Note: Wow, bet you didn't see that coming! Don't worry, I'll try to get the next chapter in by next week, but it the meantime, read my other story! Pleeeeeaaaaase?**


	11. Chapter 11: Shocking ResultsSecond Task

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 11: The Shocking Results, plus the Second Task

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Sorry for the late post again, but i've been busy lately. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, 'cause I don't own anything, blah blah blah, except Ryan. He's MY OC, Do NOT steal him! Without permission.  
><strong>**P.S. Special props to celestialstarrynight for guessing what happened. Maybe I should've made it less obvious...**

_**Max**_

"What?" Max exclaimed in exclamation.

"That's right," repeated Ryan, "Harry Potter!"

"But how?" Max yelled.

"Let's take another look at that finish," said Ryan, and Max noticed a giant flat-screen TV rising above the stage not too far away. The screen showed a video of Max and Chiron, running at top speed. It was slowed down to where you could just see them running across the finish line, as if running at normal speed.

"As you can see," said Ryan, "That was a picture-perfect tie. But let's slow that down just a little more, and rewind it like so…"

The screen rewinded, and Max could see Harry Potter popping into existence and crossing the finish line, running off the screen just as Max and Chiron came into view.

"No fair!" exclaimed hundreds of people.

"That's cheating!" exclaimed hundreds more.

"Remember," reminded Ryan, "I mentioned there were no rules. Except, you know, don't go off the tracks."

He was greeted by many more complaints, but Ryan ignored them. "Now, with Harry Potter in the lead and Max and Percy tied for second place, that leaves Twilight in last."

Many boos from the crowd, and a few of them started throwing garlic at Edward.

"Ow, ow!" he yelled. "That stings!"

"Now," said Ryan, "The next competition is at that ruined castle over there. Last one there's a rotten egg!" He then started leading the crowd towards Itex Castle in the distance.

"Okay, now he's just torturing us," said Max as she and the flock flew up into the sky.

"Why do you think all these sites are Itex related? Do you think he's one of them?" asked Nudge.

"Who knows?" wondered Max. "Angel?"

Without having to ask, Angel knew what she was going to say and shook her head no. "I can't seem to get anything out of him. It's like he's built defenses around his mind."

Max pondered some more. "Who is this guy anyway? How did he find us?"

"Same way everyone finds us, I guess," said Iggy, "Freakishly developed technology, and cameras in all the wrong places."

After that insight from Iggy, Max was beginning to become suspicious of Ryan. "I hardly believe he just wants us to gain popularity."

Fang opened his mouth to say something, but just then they arrived at the ruins of Itex Castle.

"We sure did a number on this thing," said Max, looking proudly at what they had done to the castle. Everything seemed deserted, except for the courtyard, which was already partly full.

"Those vampires sure are fast," said Fang, "It's a surprise they didn't pose a challenge at the race."

"He was probably all out of breath for running all the way to Germany," said Iggy as he banked left, going in a circle before zooming to the ground.

Max and the others followed closely. After the rest of the people were there, Ryan walked up to the platform that the Director had stood on not too long ago.

"The Second Task," said Ryan into the microphone, "Will be a test of strength. You shall each choose a competitor to pull these heavy trucks of anvils to that dead tree over there." He pointed to the respective objects as he spoke. "You may choose who will compete, now!"

"Who should we choose?" asked Nudge, "None of us have particularly high strength."

"I," said a voice behind Max, "Do."

Max turned around to look at who was talking. It was a young Asian girl with glossy black hair that wouldn't stay out of her ears and an easy smile.

"Hi," she said.

"Who are you?" asked Max.

"I'm Kate," said Kate, "I appear in one of your later books when Fang leaves and forms his own flock."

"Fang leaves?" exclaimed Max.

"I leave?" asked Fang.

"Oops," said Kate, "I guess that should've come with a spoiler alert…"

"She can't be telling the truth," said Max stubbornly. She found tears welling in her eyes at the thought of losing her beloved boyfriend.

"She is," said Angel. Max started bawling.

"But don't worry," said Kate, "You weren't meant for each other anyway." Max cried even harder. "Okay, I'll just shut up."

_**Frank**_

"Who should we choose?" asked Sadie as they formed their group huddle.

"I don't know," said Annabeth, "None of us have particularly high strength. How about you?"

Sadie shook her head.

"Well," Frank spoke up," I could turn into something of high strength, like a bear or a Laestrygonian or something?"

"Good thinking," said Percy, "We're choosing you this time."

"And now," said Ryan, interrupting them, "We shall choose who will enter the competition. Harry Potter, who do you choose?"

"I choose Hagrid," said Harry. There was an enthusiastic cheering from the Harry Potter crowd as Hagrid lumbered toward the truck of anvils.

"As captain of the Twilight team, I choose Jacob." Jacob walked over to the next truck. "Percy Jackson, who do you choose for the competition?"

"I choose Frank," said Percy. Frank walked confidently over to the truck next to Jacob's. There were these long straps attached to the front of the trucks, presumably for the competitors to put around their shoulders to make it (slightly) easier.

"Maximum Ride, who do you choose?" Max started bawling uncontrollably, much to the surprise of the audience.

"She's a little upset right now," said a girl Frank didn't recognize, and Max screamed in agony to prove her point. "She chooses me," the girl said, walking over to the last truck. "Good luck," she whispered to Frank, "You're gonna need it!"

"Remember," said Ryan after another outburst from Max, "Everything is fair, and there's no such thing as cheating! The competition starts now!"

Frank closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing his Chi, and imagined himself in the form of a bear. He felt his muscles grow, his nose and mouth lengthen, his hands turn into paws and fingers into claws, and fur grow all over his body. In just a few seconds, he was a full-grown bear.

"Grrrrr…." He growled, pulling the truck as hard as he could. It sure was heavy. Why did it have to be anvils? Next to him Unknown Girl was groaning with the effort, and Jacob was dragging his truck, claws digging into the ground. Frank was surprised to see that Unknown Girl was making the most progress, and when she was significantly far in from of him, Frank decided it was time for another transformation. He closed his eyes again and focused his Chi, feeling his muscles grow even bigger, his nose contract, his fur disappear, until he was a seven-foot-tall Laestrygonian.

_**Jacob**_

Jacob struggled under the weight from the truck. Even in giant werewolf form, the truck full of anvils was quite heavy. As he struggled with his weight, Jacob heard a horrified gasp from the crowd. Jacob looked around and saw what they were gasping at.

Next to him, instead of a teenage boy or even a bear, was a freakishly tall, heavily muscled, red-skinned, sharp-toothed freak! Jacob emitted a whimper, but otherwise remained silent, hauling his truck as if he hadn't seen the creature.

The truck seemed a lot lighter to the monster, which almost effortlessly pulled it forward, inch by inch. Jacob tried his best to pull harder, determined not to let his team lose like Edward had, and inched forward some more.

Soon the monster had passed even the girl, who had surprisingly high strength and was at least ten feet in front of Jacob. He noticed the tree was only fifty feet away, and the monster was getting closer and closer by the second.

"Oh forget this," Jacob heard Hagrid say behind him. Jacob turned around and saw Hagrid pull out a flowery pink umbrella.

"Wingaurdium Leviosa!" said Hagrid, and the truck of anvils floated slowly off the ground. As Hagrid guided the truck with his pink umbrella, Jacob began to lose hope. Everyone had better powers than him. Even a girl could beat him. He started to give up, and slowed down more and more by the second.

By now, the truck was catching up to the monster, who was only twenty feet from the tree. The monster turned and saw the floating truck, and immediately began another transformation. The monster tripled in size, its skin turned ice blue, and its teeth flattened slightly. The even bigger monster picked up the truck, and deposited it easily next to the tree, followed by Hagrid's truck, and a few minutes later, Unknown Girl and her truck. Jacob was the only one left, and now, he had lost.

_**Harry**_

Hagrid made it to the tree shortly after his truck did.

"Way to go, Hagrid!" said Harry, patting him on the back.

"You sure showed them!" said Ron.

"Nice job, Hagrid," said Hermione.

"Aw, it was nothin'," said Hagrid modestly, blushing beneath his beard.

"Of course it was something!" said Ginny. "It takes a lot of guts to show everyone you've been using that umbrella to do magic all these years!"

"Actually, they kinda already knew," said Hagrid, "Turns out it was pretty obvious."

"Oh," said Ginny, "Right…"

"And the winner of the second task is…" said Ryan as Jacob ran up to the tree, ditching his truck and accepting the fact that he'd lost. "Frank Zhang!" Many cheers from the Percy Jackson crowd, but many boos from the others. "Which leaves the overall score of Harry and Percy tied for first place, Max in second, and Twilight still in the caboose."

"Boo!" yelled many people from the crowd, and a few of them started throwing spoons at Jacob.

"Ow! Ow!" he said, "Gimme a break!" Jacob transformed into his human form and hid in the tree branches.

"The next challenge," said Ryan, "Will be tomorrow at the Great Hall in Hogwarts Castle!"

"YYAAAAAAYYYYY!" cheered Harry Potter's crowd, excited to have one of the competitions in their castle.

"See you tomorrow!" said Ryan, then walked up to Harry and his team. "Okay guys," he said, turning off the microphone, "In order for this to work, we're gonna have to rearrange a few things, okay?"

"Okay," said Harry.

"Okay," repeated Ryan, "Now let's get us to Hogwarts Castle!"

Harry and the other wizards Apparated out of sight (to Hogwarts Castle, presumably), but leaving Ryan behind.

"Wait!" he yelled as they disappeared. "Okay, I'll just take a cab, I guess." Then he remembered how expensive it would be to go all the way to England. "How did I get here, then?" he wondered.


	12. Chapter 12: Author's Note

**This Means War!**

**A FanFic by Brahian**

**Chapter 12: Author's note and competition for the readers**

**Hey guys, wassup? Thanks so much to all twenty of you for sticking with me this long, I really appreciate it. This is my first fanfic, and honestly I didn't think it would get this much reads (I know, I have low confidence!) But enough about me, let's talk about you! That's right, you! Because now you have a chance to be in my story! The rules are simple. First, you must be on the Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles team, or else no can do. Second, you just need to review or PM me with the following info about your character:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**General Description (like hair, eye color, height, clothes, etc.):**

**General Personality Description:**

**Brief History:**

**Hometown:**

**Maybe some Family/Friends:**

**Hobbies/Interests:**

**Whether you want to be Greek or Egyptian:**

**If Greek, your godly parent:**

**If Egyptian, which god's path do you wish to take? Also who is your pharaoh ancestor?**

**You need a weapon, so choose one:**

**Also, how do you feel about snakes? Wolves? How about two-faced people?**

**If you correctly fill out this form, you just might be in the next chapter and even enter the magic competition!:D Happy competing! May the best character win!**

**P.S. You must be okay with being made fun of, as this is, after all, somewhat of a parody**

**P.P.S. If I don't get any reviews, I'll be stuck with my very lame, very undeveloped character, and trust me, you don't want that! So review!**

**P.P.P.S. I forgot to mention this, but I will no longer be accepting characters after January the 15th**


	13. Chapter 13: The Unexpected Tasks

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 13: The Unexpected Task(s)

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Okay guys, first off I want to say that I LOVED all the characters you guys gave me, they were amazing! So amazing, in fact, that I still haven't chosen one yet! Fortunately, I've narrowed my options down to two people, and I'm not gonna name any names, but let's just say they rhyme with BreezingGaphire and Fellatrix Sable. Congratulations, ladies, you've made it to the finals! (I find it wierd that I only got female characters. Aren't there any guys on FanFiction?) For anyone else that wanted to submit your character, it's too late now! So, as I haven't decided on the character yet, I have excluded the PJO/KC section of this chapter, and I'll post it on the next one, hopefully by next week. I don't own anything, 'xept Ryan, so enjoy the chapter!**

_**Harry**_

Harry and the gang Apparated back at Nurburg Castle.

"I just remembered," said Hermione, "We can't Apparate to Hogwarts!" The others agreed and laughed heartily.

"Oh well," said Ryan, "I just remembered how I got here. Guys, meet Princess Butterflykiss."

After a few confused looks at each other, Harry and company heard the neighing of a horse and looked up to see a marvelous sight. A beautiful horse-like creature flew down from the sky. Its wings soared gracefully through the air, its horn glistened in the sunlight, and its fish tail flapped happily, as if swimming through the sea.

"Princess Butterflykiss is my dearest friend," said Ryan as it landed gracefully on a patch of grass. "She's been with me almost my whole life, ever since that one day…" Here his voice drifted off, and he stared into space, caught in his memories of the old days.

"Um, Ryan?" asked Ginny after a while, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Oh, right," he said, returning to the present. "Princess Butterflykiss has helped me various times, even saving my life once or twice…" Then he drifted off again, caught in yet some more memories of olden times.

"Okay, we get it!" said Ron, "But how are we gonna get to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, right," said Ryan again, a little annoyed at being interrupted so rudely. "Well, as the only one of her kind, Princess Butterflykiss can call upon other horse-ish creatures for help whenever necessary.

"What exactly is her kind, anyway?" asked Hermione.

"She's part unicorn, part Pegasus, part hippocampus, and part thestral."

"Part thestral?" asked Harry, "How?"

"You can only see her if you've seen life."

"Life as in… someone being born?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Ryan, "Life as in, anything living. Which I guess would be everyone, unless you're a hermit who lives in the middle of a desert mountain without a hand mirror."

"So, what is Princess Butterflykiss's kind called?" asked Hermione.

"Hmmm," said Ryan, "I don't remember. I think it started with a C. Cru… Cra… Cree…"

"Crumple-Horned Snorkack!" yelled Luna as she walked by them, pointing at Butterflykiss. "I knew it! I knew they were real!" She practically jumped with joy. "In your FACE, nonbelievers! Who's Looney NOW?" Then she calmly walked away, whistling a joyful tune.

"Yeah, that was it," said Ryan, "Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"Well I'll be," said Ron. "So when are our rides coming?"

"Oh in a minute," said Ryan, "Princess Butterflykiss?"

Butterflykiss reared up, which was kind of awkward as she had a fish tail instead of back legs, and neighed as loud as she could. Within a few seconds, three horse-like creatures flew up from three directions. A Pegasus flew up from the north, a winged unicorn from the east, a thestral from the south, and nothing from the west.

"Wait, what about me?" asked Ron as Hermione mounted the Pegasus, Ginny the winged unicorn, Harry the thestral, and Ryan the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

Ryan shrugged. "I guess there aren't many horses in this part of Germany. Someone will just have to carry you around using Wingaurdium Leviosa. Hermione, would you do the honors?"

"Why, you've read my mind," said Hermione. Then she realized he probably did.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, "Really? I would expect better from you!"

"What can I say?" Hermione shrugged, "Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to dangle you from your feet over miles of country. Just because we're married doesn't mean I can't pursue my dream!" Ron groaned.

"How will the others get to Hogwarts?" asked Ginny as the horses kicked off and Ron emitted a scream.

"Well," explained Ryan, "The other witches and wizards have Portkeys, the vampires have super-speed, the Egyptians have portals, the Romans have a giant warship, and the Greeks have a choice between a portal or the giant warship. And the mutants have wings."

"Oh," said Harry, "You've really put those mind-reading powers to good use, huh?"

"Yeah," said Ryan, "But that's not how I know. I read their books, see."

"Oh, right," said Harry.

"What about you?" asked Hermione, "What are you, I mean? Are you a wizard or one of those other things, or something completely different?"

Ryan sighed. "You could say that I'm neither. But it would be easier to say that I'm all. I'm a mutant demigod wizard that got bit by a vampire and a werewolf at the same time. Did you know that vampire venom and werewolf venom are polar opposites, so when they bit me at the same time, they canceled each other out and had no effect on me whatsoever, saving me many a horrific transformation? Oh, and my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather was a pharaoh."

"Oh," said Hermione, "So, who are your parents?"

Ryan sighed again. "I'd rather not talk about it," he whispered, so that they could just barely hear him. Here he drifted off into his memories again, this time not of good ones.

"Guys," said Harry, "We're here. Sure enough, the looming castle of Hogwarts could be seen beneath them. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Ron ran off into some bushes as soon as they landed. "Okay guys, once we get into the Great Hall I need you to get as many people and house-elves as you can. We're gonna be doing some major rearrangements here. I want all the tables replaced with chairs, and a lot of 'em. You might have to enlarge the room with magic a little. I need the Big Table to have just four chairs in it, and if you can make a platform or something, I'd appr-"

"Question," said Harry as Ron walked up to them, "Why all this?"

"But of course," said Ryan, "The next challenge will be a game show!"

_**Twilight**_

In order to fully explain the Cullens' and Jacob's predicaments, I feel it would be best expressed in song. This goes to the tune of "Run, Candace, Run" from the Phineas and Ferb episode of the same name. Never heard of it? Look it up!  
><em>Run Edward Run<br>Run Bella Run  
>Run Jacob Run<br>Faster Faster!  
>(Verse repeats 3x)<br>Come on girl gotta move gotta run  
>Gotta feel the road burning<br>from the heat of the sparkles!  
>On your paws as you flow<br>Through the lakes down the ditches  
>Passing dogs passing cars<br>Passing men with cigars_

_You can see all the power_  
><em>Of the sparkles as you ride<em>  
><em>As they pull and they push<em>  
><em>Up and down side to side<em>  
><em>You can show they can see<em>  
><em>There's the proof on your paws<em>  
><em>You're a blur in the air<em>  
><em>You've got style you've got flair!<em>  
><em>(Edward, Bella, and Jacob run past random bystander in slow motion)<em>  
><em>Run Edward Run<em>  
><em>Run Bella Run<em>  
><em>Run Jacob Run<em>  
><em>Run Edward Run<em>  
><em>Run Bella Run<em>  
><em>Run Jacob Run<em>  
><em>Faster Faster!<em>  
><em>You're light on your paws<em>  
><em>You're almost at Hogwarts<em>  
><em>Nothing can stop you<em>  
><em>Look out for that tree!<br>_What, you don't watch Phineas and Ferb? You've got problems, man.

_**Max**_

Max and the flock arrived at Hogwarts Castle, led by Max and the Voice, naturally.

"Okay guys," said Max, "We can use this extra chapter to find out what Ryan's really up to and what he wants with us, and if he works for Itex or some other malicious corporation, we give him the beating! Waddaya say?"

"Yeah!" the other five mutants yelled.

"Cool," said Max and gestured them to follow her as she swooped downwards. They landed at the front doors. There were a witch and a wizard gaurding the front doors. A witch and a wizard that Max and the others didn't recognize as Luna and Neville.

"I'm sorry," said Luna, who looked like she was trying to be sorry but was way too excited at the fact that she'd proved the existence of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, "But Hogwarts is closed for visitors today. You'll have to come back tomorrow!"

"I've come to speak to Ryan," said Max.

"Well," said Neville, whose gardening robes were full of mud and compost and other such things, "The headmistress said not to let anyone in, but I guess it wouldn't hurt if Ryan came out here."

"Great," said Max, "Bring him here."

Neville opened the doors only to find Ryan already there.

"Ah, Max," he said, "I've been expecting you."

Max nodded. _Right,_ she thought, _Mind-reading abilities._ "Okay," she said, moving away so the witch and wizard couldn't hear. "Tell us the truth," she said accusingly, then pointed at Angel, "Or our humanoid lie detector will kick you where it really counts!"

Ryan took a moment to read Max's mind, then replied, "No, I do not work for any malicious corporations, and all I'm plotting with this event is a little friendly competition between some of my favorite books. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Max glared. "Angel?"

"He's telling the truth," she said. "How do I know he's not making you think he's telling the truth?" asked Max.

"I read minds, Max," said Ryan, "I don't control them. As for the matter of where you'll stay, maybe you can find a comfortable tree in the Forbidden Forest. You guys have slept in worse places, right? Just beware of the vampires and werewolves, they just arrived and are staying as well."

Max looked towards the Forbidden Forest. She noticed the Egyptians had already arrived and were setting up tents. She looked up and saw the giant warship in the sky, which meant the Romans were not far behind.

"Those are just minor characters, you know," said Ryan nonchalantly, gazing up at the beautiful ship, bright red sail and bronze dragon head. "The main characters are off on some high-flying, tail-chasing adventure that may or may not involve a snake, a wolf, and a two-faced person, but also may or may not involve a horde of monsters and a faulty roof." Then, as if receiving a though from across the ocean, "Oh my gosh, really? I'd better go write that down!" Then he walked off towards Hogwarts.

"Weird," said Max, "Come on guys, let's go find a comfortable tree."

Angel, reading her thoughts, said "He wasn't lying, Max. That much I know. And neither was Kate."

Max felt a tear drop across her cheek and felt a pang of anger.

"Don't worry," said Fang, "I'll never leave, no matter what anyone says."

"Oh, you will," said Angel, "Trust me. I know EVERYTHING!"

Max burst out crying.

"Where is Kate, anyway?" asked Iggy. They looked around.

_**Kate**_

Meanwhile, back at Nurburg Castle, Kate was still in the middle of the ruins, abandoned, alone.

"Really?" she asked to no one in particular, "Just fly off and leave me here all alone, why don't you? We could have helped you!"

"Don't worry," said Maya, walking up behind her and smiling evilly, "We'll find them."


	14. Chapter 14: Another Unexpected Task

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 14: An Additional Unexpected Task

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: First of all, lemme just say that this chapter is LOONG! Way longer than my previously longest chapter, chapter 9. And I was mighty proud of that one, too. Anyway, thanks for waiting so long, I finally made up my mind and posted the chapter.  
>So, a special congratulations to FreezingSaphire for winning the character contest! YAY! enjoy your character! And everyone else, watch out for her character, Esa, in the following chapter (Though it should be easy, as she's the main point of the second thingamajig). Anyway, enjoy!<br>I don't own anything, 'xept Ryan, but he's not in this chapter.**

**_Percy_**

Percy and co. walked around, searching for the nearest portal. Most of the Romans and Greeks had already gone on the giant warship to the next challenge, but Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Chiron, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna had decided to stick around and work out their next plan.

"What is there to work out?" asked Percy. "The next challenge is intelligence; we'll just choose Annabeth and have it over with."

"True…" said Amos, "But…"

He was interrupted by a loud beeping. "Oh, that's mine," said Chiron, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket (He was in wheelchair form).

"I thought we weren't supposed to use phones!" exclaimed Percy.

"Well, me and the satyrs don't count because… we're special?" tried Chiron.

Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Hello, this is Chiron," said Chiron into the phone. "Uh huh. Yes. Of course. Thank you." He then hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"How do you have real pockets if that's a disguise?" asked Percy.

"That doesn't matter right now," said Chiron, "What matters is the urgent message I just received. One of our suspects has been confirmed."

"And that means?" asked Percy.

"It means we found a new half-blood!"

There was a collective gasp from the Greeks and Romans, the rest of them didn't know what they were talking about.

"Right now?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes, right now," said Chiron, "We need to send a retrieval team to get her. Who would like to go?"

"I would!" said Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Amos, Carter, and Sadie, although the last three only had a vague idea of what they were talking about.

"Great," said Chiron, you guys go retrieve her, and I'll lead the rest of these guys to the portal."

"No need," said Amos, "It's right here. This portal will take you directly to the Forbidden Forest. I've contacted Hagrid and he'll meet you there. He knows his way around there like the palm f his giant hand."

"How exactly do you know this?" asked Sadie.

Amos was silent for a moment. "What?" he finally asked, "So I read the Harry Potter books every once in a while, there's nothing wrong with that!"

Carter and Sadie rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," said Amos, "We'd better get going."

"Wait," said Chiron, and got a fancy-schamancy piece of expensive-looking machinery from his pocket. "This is the Half-Blood Tracker 2000. You'll need it to find her."

He handed it to Amos as Jaz proceeded to do that candle thing that you need to do in order to activate a portal. Amos looked down at the Half-Blood Tracker 2000. It read Winnipeg, Canada.

"Okay," he said to his retrieval team, "We're going to need to find another portal."

**Author's Note: I was gonna put something about a snake, a wolf, and a two-faced person, but then I thought of something better, and it went like this:**

_**Esa**_

Esa ran through the halls, her brown hair flying behind her, green eyes bright with excitement. This year, she only had one class with her best friends, Jasmine and Ash. Jasmine had long, brownish-red hair, and bright blue eyes. She was the biggest mythology freak Esa had ever known, and Jasmine, being able to see through the Mist just like Esa, had shown her genuine proof that the Greek myths were real. Esa knew about the world around her, and yet, she didn't know how much danger she was really in. They had been friends for years, but this year they could only see each other during this class and lunch.

As she got to her classroom, she met Jasmine and gave her a hug. "Hey, friend!" said Jasmine. "How's it been?"

"It's been great," said Esa, "I just got my new mp5 player, my iPhone 5, my Playstation 5, my Xbox 555, and-"

"Okay," said Jasmine, "You really like the number five." Esa nodded.

Just then, Ash came in, and sat next to Jasmine. Ash was tall, handsome, with bright green eyes. He was a really big tree-hugger, and often talked to the trees as if he knew them. Esa knew about the spirits living in those trees, but she didn't know that he was one of them.

Immediately after that, the teacher came in, Ms. Denachi. Denachi was usually a nice teacher, but when you got on her nerves, she would get very, inexplicably mean. And Esa and Jasmine got on her nerves a lot.

"Esa," said Jasmine, whispering as quietly as possible so the teacher wouldn't hear her, "I need to tell you something. Denachi is-"

"Now class," piped up Denachi, Today we will read a popular tale in Greek mythology. Please turn to page 557 in your books."

Jasmine, deciding it would be safer to write it down in a note, scribbled something down and placed it on Esa's desk.

Denachi, however, saw her and walked calmly over to her desk, snatching the note from her hand.

"Note passing, are we?" asked Denachi, "You know the rules. If you get caught note-passing, it get read out loud to everyone in the room!" Denachi smile cruelly as she opened up the note. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while," she began, "But it can't wait any longer. You need to know that Denachi is-" She stopped reading.

"Class dismissed!" she yelled, much to the surprise of the other kids, who, after a few seconds, grabbed their stuff and ran out the door before she could change her mind. "What are you still doing here, Ash?" she asked, "Go, shoo!"

Ash slowly got up, taking his time, and as he walked out of the room, started dialing someone on his phone. Just before he walked out of earshot, Esa thought she heard him say, "Chiron."

At this one word, her mind went into overdrive. She knew Chiron was a centaur, training heroes for all of eternity. Ash had just called him on his cell phone, which meant help was coming soon, hopefully. Jasmine kept trying to tell Esa something about Denachi, and judging by the deranged look in Denachi's eyes and her foaming at the mouth, her teacher was actually some Greek monster. Jasmine could see through the Mist better than Esa, which would explain why Jasmine saw it and not her. Which left one question remaining: What exactly was going on?

"You are right, Jasmine, about me," said Denachi, calming down slowly and keeping her teacher disguise, "But do you know what kind of creature Esa is? Come on, Jasmine. A seer like you should at least know what her friend, her beloved BFF, as you call it, you should at least know her species!"

"Esa is… not human?" asked Jasmine, slightly confused.

Denachi laughed. It was a harsh, cold laugh, much that someone would have as if enjoying a cruel joke. "She doesn't even know!" she laughed to herself, "She has no idea of the absolute power!" Se laughed once again. "But enough funny business," she said, a horrible gleam in her eyes. "Come to me, my children!"

And then, Denachi began to morph. Her skin was covered in scales, she flicked a forked tongue back and forth, and Esa recognized her as Echidna, mother of all monsters.

And what's more, something kicked down the wall between the next classroom, and in walked two gorgons and a series of empousai and dracanae.

"Chelsea?" asked Esa, "Britney? The entire cheerleading squad!"

Then the opposite wall was kicked down, and in walked a Cyclops and a bunch of Lastrygonians.

"Hutch?" asked Esa, "Jake? The entire football team!"

Then the wall facing the outside of the school was kicked down, and in came a horde of skeletons and harpies.

"Adam?" asked Esa, "Elizabeth? The entire marching band!"

Then the last wall was kicked down, and in came a bunch of seemingly normal people with weapons.

"Alice?" asked Jasmine, "Bob? A bunch of other people I don't know!"

"Um, none of us is named Alice," said one of them, a blonde girl with a British accent holding a boomerang and a large stick.

"Or Bob," said another of them, an African American boy with curly hair carrying a weird-shaped sword and a large bag.

"Really?" asked Jasmine, "You know. Those names are supposed to be so common, yet nobody has them! Weird, right?"

"Enough chitchat," said Echidna, "Children, attack!"

_**Percy**_

"Okay, let's calculate our options," said Percy. "We have two gorgons, fourteen empousai, fourteen dracanae, a Cyclops, forty-nine Laestrygonians, about a hundred harpies and a hundred skeletons. Here's how it's gonna pan out: Nico, you'll have to take the skeletons on by yourself. Tyson, you'll have to take the Laestrygonians on by yourself. Jason and I will take on the Cyclops. Thalia, Sadie, and Frank can take the harpies. Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel, you're going against the dracanae. Grover, Reyna, and Leo will battle the empousai. Carter and Amos will be fighting the gorgons. And protect the demigod, she's the reason we're here! Any questions?"

"What about me?" asked Rachel.

"Well," said Percy, "considering the fact that you have no weapons and lack any experience in battle, you can run around distracting the monsters away from the demigod."

"How do we know which one is the demigod?" asked Hazel.

"I don't know, just protect both of them!" said Percy.

And they managed to say all this before Echidna could yell, "Children, attack!"

Immediately, all the monsters lunged at the demigod and her mortal friends, but Percy and his team intercepted them… as best as they could.

_**Piper**_

Annabeth pulled out her knife, Hazel pulled out her _spathus_, and Piper pulled out her mirror/knife thing.

"Lalalalalalala," sang Piper as she observed her hair and battle raged around her.

"Piper, this isn't the time!" yelled Annabeth as she stabbed a dracanae in the back.

"Oh, right," said Piper, then looked around for a weapon. She certainly couldn't use her mirror/knife, it was way too pretty and shiny. Plus, it took ten pounds off her figure!

"Piper!" exclaimed Hazel as she impaled two drananae with her blade.

"I'm on it," said Piper, picking up a brick from the remains of the shattered walls and throwing at at a dracanae's head.

As soon as it hit, the dracanae poofed into dust.

"Cool," she said, and started picking up more bricks.

_**Leo**_

Grover played his reed pipes, forcing roots and vines through the floor of the school and tripping the empousai, which wasn't hard since they already walked lopsided from their mismatched feet. Leo pulled a big, fat war hammer out of his tool belt and swung it hard, killing three empousai. Reyna pulled out her dagger and impaled the emousai, one at a time.

It was going great, until Piper missed with her brick and hit Leo in the head. He fell to the floor with a _THUMP!_

Immediately, Grover played harder and faster, and Reyna stabbed harder and faster, but with Leo's war hammer gone, the empousai had the upper hand.

_**Carter**_

"You'll never defeat us," said the gorgon Carter didn't recognize as Euryale.

"You will try, we won't die, you will go back home and cry!" cheered the gorgon Carter didn't recognize as Stheno.

"Stheno, we've dropped our cheerleader disguises!" said Euryale.

"I don't care, I've got flair, I could do this anywhere!" cheered Stheno.

Carter took his chance and slashed with his sword-ish thing and killing Euryale, while Amos zapped Stheno with lightning and killed her off.

"Okay," said Carter, "Nico could really use some help fighting all those skeletons by himself. Maybe your Chaos magic will work against them. I'll see if I can help Tyson with the... the… Canadians, or whatever."

Amos nodded, and each ran off to their respective locations.

_**Percy**_

Annabeth ran up to Percy and Jason. "We've eliminated all the dracanae," she informed them, "Hazel's off helping Nico, and Piper's seeing what she can do about the empousai."

"Cool," said Percy, "Now see if you can sneak up behind him and stab him in the back."

Percy and Jason were having very much trouble with their Cyclops. He was big, mean, and ugly. Nothing they did seemed to pierce his rough skin very much, and he was immune to Jason's electricity. Jason had already burnt a hole through the roof.

Percy and Jason kept trying to hurt the Cyclops as Annabeth sneaked behind it.

"Oh no you don't," it said, and picked up Annabeth.

Annabeth screamed like a banshee, yelling at it to let her go and stabbing it in the finger.

While it was distracted, Percy took his chance and charged, jumping up and stabbing it in the eye. His sword bounced off with a loud _CLUNK!_

"Ha-ha," laughed the Cyclops,pointing at its eye, "Cyclops contacts. Super-strong, made to last!"

Percy swore. Loudly.

_**Carter**_

"Stay away," Tyson said as he grabbed a fireball and threw it back at the Lastrygonians. "Too dangerous."

Tyson missed one of the fireballs and it hit him head-on, knocking him back a couple feet.

Carter slipped out of the way and started rummaging through his inter-dimensional backpack.

_Drastic times call for drastic measures,_ he thought.

It was time to summon Leroy.

**Frank**

Frank immediately transformed into a griffin and flew around snatching four harpies at once and and killing them with his razor-sharp claws. Thalia aimed with her bow, using her uncanny accuracy to hit a harpy every few seconds. Sadie conjured a bunch of hieroglyphs with her wand, throwing them an the harpies. One burst into flame, one froze and shattered all over the floor, one all-out disintegrated, and another died of a conveniently timed heart attack that had nothing to do with Sadie's magic. How convenient.

You could say they were doing great, but there were a hundred of them harpies, so soon enough they had our heroes surrounded.

"What do we do?" asked Frank, warding the harpies away from Thalia and Sadie.

"I'm not sure," said Thalia, shooting an arrow and impaling another harpy.

"Wait for reinforcements?" tried Sadie, blowing up another harpy.

Frank looked around at the rest of their team.

"Doubtful," said Thalia, reading his mind.

_**Nico**_

Nico slashed with his sword, shattering skeletons every which way. Amos zapped them with lightning, killing them off a few at a time. Turns out his Chaos magic does work against skeletons, making it quite convenient. Hazel stabbed with her _spathus_, killing them one at a time.

"We can't stand much longer," said Nico, swinging his sword and shattering six skeletons with one swing. His personal record.

"There's too many of them," agreed Amos, zapping four skeletons at once. His personal record, too.

"What will we do?" asked Hazel, stabbing the skeleton in front of her and the one behind it. Another personal record.

_**Esa**_

"Ugh, my idiot children can't focus a simple mortal and a stupid demigod," said Echidna.

_Demigod…_ thought Esa as the curly-haired redhead girl ran around, screaming, "Come get me, monsters! Come on, ignore her, no, over here!"

She knew about demigods, but she didn't think she was one. Maybe Jasmine? No, it all made sense now. Jasmine had thought Esa was human, except she wasn't.

"I'm a demigod?" she asked.

"Yes, of course!" bellowed Echidna, "Did it take you your whole life to figure out you're a STUPID, STINKING, DEMIGOD?"

_**No specific POV**_

Many things happened in the next few seconds.

Grover, Reyna, and Piper had cornered their last empousa, when they heard a rumbling behind them. When they turned around, the empousa saw her chance and punched Reyna in the face, knocking her out, and ran away, cackling wildly.

The Cyclops threw Annabeth at Percy and they flew into the next room, then the Cyclops began stomping over to Jason.

As Tyson took one too many fireballs to the head and slumped down on the floor, Carter finished his summons and Leroy jumped out at the Lastygonians, all claws and fangs and glistening silver fur.

The harpies were circling in overhead, ready to dive in for the kill, when they heard a disturbance in the universe and flew away.

And the skeletons heard the call of Thanatos and melted into the ground.

What was the cause of all this? Well, since the room no longer had walls, the roof was being held up by the roofs of the surrounding rooms, which isn't a very efficient way to hold up something. That combined with Echidna's unnaturally loud screaming, the incessant stomping of the Cyclops, the vibrations caused by two bodies hitting the ground, and the damage Jason had already caused the roof, made a perfect recipe for disaster. The sudden trembling of the ceiling scared the harpies away, and the sudden feeling of doom that followed called the skeletons back home (to the Underworld, that is).

And so, as the ceiling crumbles into itself, as our heroes run away, screaming in terror and dragging along heavy friends, what is it that will happen next? Well, I'm afraid that's going to have to wait until the next chapter because this one has gotten way too long.

**Author's Not: Ooh, cliffhanger, who doesn't love those, right? Y'know, I think I'll extend the waiting period between chapters this time just to annoy you!:D  
>So, FreezingSaphire, how'd you like your character?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: A Continuation of Ch 14

This Means War!

A Fanfic by: Brahian

Chapter 15: A Continuation of Chapter 14

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I was gonna wait longer but I just couldn't wait to finish off that cliffhanger. Anyway, enjoy, cuz I don't own anything 'xept Ryan!**

**So where was I? Oh yes:**

_**Piper**_

"Hurry up, let's get out of here!" yelled Grover as the ceiling crumbled around him.

"In a minute," said Piper, who was looking into her knife and putting on a few more dabs of lipstick. She had to look just right for when she was running for her life.

"Piper, at least help me carry our friends!"

"Fine," said Piper, satisfied with her reflection, and picked up Reyna.

"Yeesh, ever mind going on a diet?" she asked Reyna's unconscious body as Grover picked up Leo and they ran for their lives.

_**Jason**_

"YYYYYYAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" yelled the Cyclops as twenty tons of roof fell on top of it.

"Who knew this place had so much roof?" asked Jason as he went off to see if Percy and Annabeth were okay, or even conscious, and if not, to move them out of the way.

_**Carter**_

"Tyson! Tyson, get up!" Carter grabbed Tyson's arm and tried to pull him out of the way, but to no avail. "Please, Tyson, get up!"

Then he heard a roar and a ripping of flesh. The scene unfolding in front of him was not pretty. Leroy was doing a great job on the Laestrygonians, ripping them apart one by one, and the Laestrygonians didn't stand a chance. But Leroy was ripping through them a little too fast, and Carter knew he would still be hungry after they were all dead.

"Tyson, please get up!" he tried one last fruitless time, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's no use," said Sadie, who had snuck up behind him. "He's immovable."

"I can't just leave him there!" said Carter. "Cyclopes are people too!"

"We have to go," said Sadie. She jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the huge chunk of ceiling falling to the ground. "Now!"

She grabbed Carter's arm and dragged him, and the last thing Carter was thinking as the roof fell over Tyson's unconscious body was what Tyson's brother would say.

"If we survive this," said Carter, "Percy's gonna kill me."

"Unless Tyson survives," countered Sadie.

_**Esa**_

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" yelled Echidna, a yell quite similar to her child the Cyclops's. "STUPID, STUPID CHILDREN!"

Esa decided to leave her to her rants and run away. "Let's get out of here," she said to Jasmine, who nodded and followed her out of the way just in time to avoid the giant chunk of ceiling that fell on Echidna.

The only thing that remained of her was a large pile of golden dust.

_**Amos**_

"Okay, is everybody here?" asked Amos as soon as they were out of the way of the falling roof.

Everyone was not there, of course, only Frank, Thalia, Nico, and Hazel, due to being the only ones not distracted by monsters.

"We're here," said Grover, carrying an unconscious Leo and followed by Piper carrying an unconscious Reyna.

"We're here too," said Jason, followed by a slightly disgruntled Percy and Annabeth.

"So are we," said Sadie, dragging along a slightly shocked Carter.

"Me too," said Rachel.

"Us also," said Esa, followed by Jasmine. Neither of them knew any of these people.

"Who are you guys?" asked Jasmine.

"Good, we're all here," said Amos, ignoring her question. "No wait, where's-"

He was interrupted by a loud howling. Leroy, having finished off all the Laestrygonians, had noticed the roof falling apart around him and started running away. Unfortunately (Or fortunately, depends how you look at it) his amazing speed and dexterity were no match for the huge chunk of roof that fell on top of him, probably crushing his rib cage, and temporarily immobilizing him.

After a few seconds the rest of the roof fell and Amos continued. "Where's Tyson?"

Suddenly, Percy was startled out of his state of disgruntledness and ran off towards the remains of the room, yelling "Tyson! Tyson!"

**_Percy_**

Percy ran off towards the mounds of roof, ignoring Leroy's snapping at him and trying to eat him. He ignored the pile of dust that was the remains of Echidna, ignored the giant Cyclops hand that stuck out, still moving, out of the rubble. He ran straight to where he saw Tyson last, and started moving the chunks of roof away, clawing at the tiles and still calling Tyson's name.

Amos and the rest caught up with him, and feeling a pang of pity helped him move the chunks of roof so that Percy could find his brother. Bit by bit they moved the roof away, ignoring the pounding in the doorway, which was blocked by a mound of rubble, until finally they uncovered Tyson's form, covered in bruises and bleeding golden blood.

"Tyson," whispered Percy, praying to all the gods, Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and even Norse to let his brother live.

And then, all of a sudden, Tyson opened his one big eye. He coughed, sending dust everywhere. "Brother," said Tyson, his voice raspy from the near-death experience.

"Yes, Tyson?" asked Percy.

Tyson coughed again, then, "I saw it, Brother. I saw the pit."

The force of that sentence hit Percy like a rock, or a chunk of roof. The others felt his worry. Tyson, so close to death, had seen the pit of Tartarus, where all monsters go where they die. With that one sentence the others felt his fear, his pain. For nobody knows what is in that pit, some say it is worse than the Fields of Punishment, a burning, fiery place where nothing survives. Some say it is merely a different dimension, like a stoppage of time, and emptiness so complete it drives you mad. But whatever it is, we all know it is a place of utter chaos, which long-dead monsters and ferocious beings call home. As Tyson looked down into that pit, we can only imagine the horrors he saw, horrors he would have almost endured.

_**Esa**_

"So, what _is_ Ash, anyway?" asked Esa as they walked to the next portal.

"Oh, he's a tree nymph," replied Jasmine. "You know, Ash like the ash tree."

"Ooooooohhhhhhh," said the others.

Just then, they heard a howling in the distance. They looked back toward the school, which was still just a few streets away, to see a large wolf-like figure scramble from the rubble scattered throughout the gaping hole in the side of the school. The wolf-like figure howled again, then ran off into the horizon.

"Great," said Sadie, "Now the Set animal is loose again, all thanks to you, Carter."

"Hey, 'the Set animal' has a name, you know."

"You mean Leroy?" asked Sadie.

"Yeah," said Carter. "And if it weren't for him, Tyson would be cannibal food by now."

Percy shuddered at the thought.

"Anyway," said Jasmine, continuing her and Esa's conversation, "Me and Ash just started dating. We were gonna live happy life together in his tree, but then, you know, we got attacked by monsters and these guys came along…"

"Well looks like you're gonna get another chance at that 'happy life'," said Amos, "Because you're not coming with us."

"Aw, why not?" asked Jasmine, "I wanna go with you guys! Fighting monsters, riding pegasi, burning food!"

"Sorry," said Amos, "But we have a strict no-mortal policy. Besides, someone has to cover for Esa, make up a story to explain what happened, tell her parent she'll be in New York for the rest of the summer."

"It's not summer yet," said Esa.

"Whatever," said Amos.

Jasmine frowned. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, Redhead there seems to be mortal."

"I'm a special case," said Rachel. "I'm the oracle. Which reminds me…"

Suddenly her eyes glowed a bright green. "_Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians alike,-_"

"Not now, Rachel!" said half the campers.

"What!" exclaimed Rachel, "I get that this is a parody, but interrupting a prophecy? That's just wrong!"

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"Rachel," said Annabeth, "Did you just break the Fourth Wall?"

Rachel gasped as she realized what she'd just done. "Oops."

"Anyway," said Esa who didn't know what they were talking about or what a Fourth Wall was, "Who's my godly parent?"

"Idk," said Percy, "You need to be claimed."

Just then there was a blinding light, causing everyone to close their eyes.

"Ah, I suspected this from the start," said Jasmine, putting on a pair of sunglasses, "You're a daughter of Apollo."

Esa looked up into the blinding light and saw a golden sun, small but beautiful. Then she realized the light wasn't blinding her. It was bright, but not blindingly. Then she realized something else. "You suspected this from the start? But you said just earlier today that you had thought I was human!"

"Oh, I meant the start of the chapter," said Jasmine.

_Oh, so _that's_ what breaking the Fourth Wall is!_ thought Esa. "Cool, so do I get a weapon or something?" she asked.

"Oh right I almost forgot!" said Annabeth. "Amos, we need to stop by Camp Half-Blood to pick up a weapon for her!"

"Fine," said Amos, who had stopped in front of a large obelisk and started putting candles around the place.

_**Later that day... Still **_**_Esa..._**

After saying good-bye to Jasmine, stopping for a weapon, and taking yet another portal to the Forbidden Forest, Esa walked along brandishing her brand-new samurai sword. She wondered what a Japanese weapon was doing at a Greek camp, but decided not to question it.

"We've been using way too many portals lately," said Amos. "The natural balance between the Earth and the Duat will be disrupted soon."

"Whatever, Amos," said Sadie.

"Excuse me?" demanded Amos. "As your uncle, I demand a little respect!"

"Fine," said Sadie, "Whatever, _Uncle_ Amos."

"Not exactly was I had in mind, but it'll do," decided Amos.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud howling. They turned around and a huge wolf lunged at them, landing roughly on about half of them.

"Hey, Jake," said the wolf, "I found our next meal!" The wolf licked its lips hungrily.

Then from the trees, the guy they recognized as Jacob walked up. "Excelent," he said, "The pack's been getting hungry." Jacob licked his lips, too.

"Um, hello?" said Percy, "We're demigods, we're in the competition with you!"

"Eliminating the competition, eh? Bonus!" said Jacob.

"Why must the Twilight characters always resort to violence?" asked Amos.

Jacob ignored him and ordered the other werewolves to kill them all!

"But there's only one werewolf," said Percy.

He was quickly proven wrong as eight more werewolves jumped out from the shadows of the forest, growling and snapping and licking their lips.

"Way to jinx it, Seaweed Brain," whispered Annabeth.

"Well," said Esa, ready for some action, "Let's get this show on the road!" She pulled out her samurai sword and swung it at the nearest werewolf, who avoided it instinctively.

"Attack!" yelled Jacob, changing into his werewolf form.

Then, just as everyone was about to jump at each other and fight to the death, Bella walked up with her baby.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing, Bella," said Jacob, morphing back into his human form and gesturing for the others to do so too.

"Jacob, were you trying to eat the competition again?"

"Maybe…"

"Jacob," said Bella sweetly, "You know I don't like it when you do that. Now promise me you won't do it again, and I'll scratch you behind the ears, just how you like it!"

"Fine, I promise."

Then Bella reached up behind his ear, and started scratching, and Jacob's leg started shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot!" he said.

The demigods and magicians, a little wierded out, looked at the other werewolves, who looked more than embarrassed.

"Okay, we'll just be going then," said Amos as Jacob's leg went _thump-thump-thump_ against the floor.

**_The next day... _Still_Esa..._**

As the sun rose early the next day, bathing everything in gold, Esa watched out of her tent as her father's chariot flew slowly across the sky, beautiful, like a work of art.

She watched the Jubjub bird of ancient Harry Potter lore as it opened up its wings, ready to start the day.

Just before it could take off, something sparkly went _ZOOM!_ And carried it off. Esa looked towards the vampire camp just inside the forest to see said sparkly thing return with that bird, and turned her head as they feasted on the rare creature's blood

Then she heard a voice say, "Hey, we were gonna eat that!"

Esa looked back at the vampire camp and saw a tall blond girl a few years older than her, pointing at the bird that the vampires were so grossly feasting on.

"Find your own Jubjub bird!" said one of the vampires.

The vampire camp went quiet.

"How do you even know what it's called?" asked the girl.

There was a short silence, then, "What? So I read the Harry Potter books, there's nothing wrong with that! In fact, I recommend them, they're really good, better than ours,even!"

The girl just rolled her eyes and walked away, and that's when Esa saw that she had wings.

"Cannibal," she heard one of the vampires say.

"I heard that!" said the winged girl, "And FYI, I'm only 2% cannibal!" Then she climbed into a tree where five other winged kids appeared to be nesting.

_I've got a lot of learning to do from these people,_ thought Esa.

Just then, a voice could be heard throughout the grounds, as if spoken through a loudspeaker. It was obviously male, but fairly young, only slightly older than Esa. It said, "Attention magical people and creatures! The intelligence competition is about to begin! Please enter the castle in an orderly fashion and take your seats wherever you can. Those of you who can fly may have to in order to make room, because there isn't a lot of it!"

And so, as the people and creatures stormed from their tents and fireplaces and giant warship and tree, Esa couldn't help but smile. This she had to see.

**Author's Note: Well, I think that's enough Esa for this story. I might use her in another one, with FreezingSaphire's permission, of course. As for the rest of you, oh well, better luck next time!  
>For those of you who still don't know what breaking the Fourth Wall is, it's when the characters in a work of fiction acknowledge the fact that they're in a work of fiction.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Let's Take a Quiz!

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 16: Let's Take a Quiz! (Aka: The Third Task)

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I'm trying something new with this one. Paragraph breaks! Tell me if you like it better with them r without them. Is it easier to read? Or not much different? Give me your thoughts! Come on, review! I don't own any of these people or places, except Ryan.**

_**No specific POV**_

"Hello, and welcome to 'Let's Take a Quiz!' where the rules are answer fast and answer often! I'll be your host for today, now let's meet our contestants!"

There was a loud cheering from the crowd as Ryan started introducing the contestants, which you probably already know.

"Playing for the Harry Potter team, she's smart, she's brave, and she's Hogwarts's #1 Straight-O student, Hermione Granger!"

Hermione gave a nervous wave as a spotlight centered on her. The witches and wizards, cheered her on, shooting fireworks in the air for good measure.

"And playing for the Twilight team, she's a recent vampire and terrible with names, Bella Swan!"

As the spotlights centered on her, Bella shone with a ferocity that blinded a lot of people. The vampires and werewolves cheered loudly, a few of them whistling for support.

"Playing for the Percy Jackson team, she's wise, she's blond, and she's a daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth waved confidently as the demigods and magicians cheered for her, shooting fireworks _and_ whistling.

"Lastly, on the Maximum Ride team, she's small, she's an evil genius, and she's only six years old, Angel… Ride!"

"Yay, go Angel!" cheered Max and the other four.

"And now, here's the creature with the questions, say hello to the mighty Sphinx!"

This time the crowd gasped as the creature came in through a side door and sat down next to the Big Table. Its golden fur was sleek and shiny; its human face wore the just right amount of makeup, though how she put it on was anybody's guess.

"The rules are simple," continued Ryan, "Just hit the bell thingy in front of you when you think you know the right answer. You will get five points for each correct answer, and minus five for every incorrect one. I'll keep track of the points. Now the first round will consist of riddles. As usual, the Sphinx will start us off.

"What walk on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?" asked the Sphinx.

"MAN!" yelled Hermione, Annabeth, and Angel, ringing their bells loudly.

"What gets wetter the more it dries?" asked the Sphinx.

"TOWEL!" yelled Hermione, Annabeth, and Angel.

"What gets whiter the dirtier it gets?"

"CHALKBOARD!"

"What can you catch but cannot throw?"

"COLD!"

"What can run but cannot walk?"

"NOSE!"

"What goes around the world but stays in a corner?"

"STAMP!"

"I have holes in my top and my bottom, my left and right, and my middle, but I still hold water. What am I?"

"SPONGE!"

"Give me food and I will live. Give me water and I will die. What am I?"

"FIRE!"

"What's black and white and red all over?"

This time all four contestants rang their bells.

"EMBARRASED SKUNK!" yelled Hermione.

"ZEBRA PAINTED RED!" yelled Bella.

"SUNBURNED PENGUIN!" yelled Annabeth.

"NEWSPAPER!" yelled Angel.

"Well, technically you're all correct," said the Sphinx, but I was thinking more along the lines of newspaper. It wouldn't exactly be a riddle if it was one of the other ones. Besides, those are some pretty crazy scenarios."

"Okay, that's five points to Angel," said Ryan, "Minus five to everyone else."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww….." complained the contestants. Angel smiled smugly.

"Alright then," said the Sphinx, "This is the final riddle. First think of the person that lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end. And finally give me a sound often heard, during the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together, and answer me this, what creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

"SPIDER!" yelled Hermione, Annabeth, and Angel.

"JACOB!" yelled Bella.

"HEY!" yelled Jacob.

After a few laughs from the crowd, Ryan spoke up again. "Okay, that's enough riddles for one day. So, at the end of the first round, we have Angel in first place with fifty points, Hermione and Annabeth tied for second with forty points and Bella in last with negative ten."

There was a loud booing from the crowd, who started throwing garlic at Bella. At least she was intelligent enough to duck behind the table.

"Now," said Ryan, "the second round will be random trivia facts! Sphinx, start us off."

"What is the capital of Bulgaria?"

"SOFIA!" yelled Hermione, Annabeth, and Angel.

"What is the square root of sixteen?"

"FOUR!" yelled Hermione, Annabeth, and Angel.

"Which US president wrote the Emancipation Proclamation?"

"ABRAHAM LINCOLN!" yelled Hermione, Annabeth, and Angel.

"How many strings does the common Bass guitar have?"

"FOUR!" yelled Hermione, Annabeth, and Angel.

"What was the former name of Istanbul?"

"CONSTANTINOPLE!" yelled Hermione, Annabeth, and Angel.

"Who was the lead female character in the movie 'Three Colors: Blue'?"

"JULIETTE BINOCHE!" yelled Bella and Angel.

"What country's flag was Christopher Columbus sailing under when he discovered America?"

"SPAIN!" yelled Hermione, Annabeth, and Angel.

"What is missing from a naval orange?"

"SEEDS!" yelled Hermione, Annabeth, and Angel.

"How much Monopoly money do you get for finishing second in a beauty contest?"

"$10!" yelled all four contestants.

"Alright," said the Sphinx, "Let's see if you know this one: What is Pi?"

"3.14159265!" yelled Hermione.

"22/7!" yelled Angel.

"The 16th letter of the Greek alphabet!" yelled Annabeth.

"DELICIOUS!" yelled Bella.

"Wow," said the Sphinx, "Even I didn't know there were that many definitions of Pi."

"Since you all outsmarted the Sphinx," said Ryan, "A bonus five points to everyone!"

The contestants cheered.

"Okay," he continued, "That's enough pointless trivia for one day. It's the end of round two and we have Angel still in the lead with one hundred five points, Hermione and Annabeth still tied for second with ninety-five points, and Bella still in last with five."

The crowd was running out of garlic.

"This next round is my favorite," said Ryan, "You all have to speak in Gibberish!"

The contestants looked at each other in confuzzlement.

"A true smart person," said Ryan, "should be smart enough to know even nonexistent languages. Sphinx, start us off!"

"Paselmoquaty!" said the Sphinx.

"Nonchalant!" said Angel.

"Formadeword?"

"Chalant," said Angel.

"Defenestrate."

"Defenestration."

"Persom."

"Linoleum!"

"Ersatz."

"Patsil!"

"Okay, what the heck is going on!" yelled Bella.

"I'm sorry," said the Sphinx, "All questions must be phrased in the form of an answer."

It was then that the other contestants got struck with an idea. Up until now, they hadn't said anything for fear of getting the question wrong and losing points. But that didn't matter now. Angel was already 25 points ahead of them, so they had nothing to lose by yelling out random crap.

"WALKENITS!" yelled Hermione.

"LAMINATE!" yelled Bella.

"DOLOMITE!" yelled Annabeth.

"PORPOUS!" yelled Angel.

"TRALFAZZ!" yelled all four contestants.

"Okay, okay, stop!" said Ryan, "You're giving me a headache! Anyway, this round is now over. It was, in fact, a trick round. You were graded on participation.

Hermione, Bella, and Annabeth cursed under their breaths.

"Now that round three is over with, let's tally up the points! We still have Angel in first place with 140 points, Hermione and Annabeth are _still_ tied for second with 105, and Bella still in the caboose with 15."

A lone clove of garlic flew at Bella, just grazing her skin.

"Ouch!" she yelled, wincing from the burn.

As Bella was being once again tortured by the dreaded garlic, Max and the others were having a little celebration in their small corner of the ceiling. "Go Angel, It's your birthday, we gonna party like it's your birthday," sang Max.

"It actually _is_ my birthday," whispered Angel, to no one in particular.

"Now," continued Ryan, "For the final round of the Third Task, we have the physical challenges!"

There was a ripple through the crowd as everyone though: _What?_

"How exactly does this test intelligence?" asked Hermione.

"Trust me," said Ryan, "These physical challenges do test intelligence. Now, the challenges may be a little rough, but the rewards are inconsequential."

"Inconcequential," said Annabeth, "Means 'having little or no significance'. You're just saying that these challenges are hard and we get almost nothing in return."

Ryan cursed under his breath. _This is what I get for messing with smart people,_ he thought. "Really?" he adressed Annabeth, "Do you think five points are 'almost nothing'?"

"YES!" said the contestants, the Sphinx, and most of the crowd.

"Fine, how about fifty points?" This peaked their interests. "Okay, fifty points if you correctly succeed at the physical challenges, minus five if you fail."

The contestants decided this was a good idea.

"Challenge #1," said Ryan, "House-elves, do the thing!"

Suddenly, four house-elves appeared out of nowhere and threw four whipped-cream pies at the contestants. The pies went SPLAT! In their faces.

"Okay," said Bella, wiping whipped cream from her eyes, "I take back what I said about Pi."

"Wrong!" said Ryan, "You were suppsed to duck! Minus five for everyone! Next challenge."

The house-elves passed all four competitors some basketballs, then got a hoop out of nowhere and suspended it in midair.

"You need to shoot those basketballs through these hoops," said Ryan.

"What if we hit someone?" asked Hermione.

"Max and the flock will catch them before they fall on anyone. Right Max?"

"Fine," said Max, and she and the flock moved closer towards the hoop.

"Okay, this should be simple," said Hermione and Annabeth, "If I just adjust the angle of trajectory like so…"

As Hermione and Annabeth did their measurements, Bella said, "Finnally being a vampire comes in handy," and threw the ball.

"Hey!" said Edward as it flew straight into the hoop.

Angel threw her ball next, and it went straight through.

Then Hermione and Annabeth finished their measurements, then threw the basketballs. It looked ike they would miss by a mile, but then they cursved and twisted and went into the hoop at the same time.

Unfortunately, the hoop wasn't big enough for the two of them, and it appeared as if they were fighting to get in.

"No cheating!" said Ryan.

Immediately, Ron put down his wand and Jason unfocused his air-bending powers. The basketballs dropped, and Max and Fang caught them.

"The final challenge," said Ryan.

Suddenly, he was interrupted when a giant dragon broke through the wall of the school, stepping on people this way and that. Hermione shot a couple spells at it, Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and went off to stab it, Bella ran up to it and started biting its leg ferouciously, and Angel flew over to it and kicked it in the nose. The crowd joined in, too.

"WRONG!" yelled Ryan, and the dragon dissapeared. The gaping hole in the wall was gone, replaced by the normal wall, and it looked as if nothing had happened.

"That was a hologram," said Ryan. The contestants cursed and went back to the Big Table.

"So, at the end of the last round, we have Angel in first with 180 points, Hermione and Annabeth with 90, and Bella with 55. So, the winner is, Angel!"

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" cheered Max and the flock.

"So, with the Third Task out of the way, that leaves Harry and Percy still tied for first, Max running around in the middle, and Twilight, well… considering they haven't won a single Task, I think that should be obvious."

"BOOOOOOOO!" went the crowd.

"The next Task," said Ryan, "Will be outside, by the lake, but not until a few hours, as we need to get this place back to normal. Until then, go explore the Forest or eat lunch or whatever."

**Author's Note: For them it's a few hours. For you it's a few days.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Fourth and Final Task

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 17: The Fourth and Final Task (before the war games, that is.)

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: OMG guys, I am SO sorry for taking so long to upload. Teachers have been piling homework and detentions on me, and I just can't find time to get on a computer anymore. But don't worry, I'll still keep writing whenever I can. So, enjoy the chapter, I don't own anything, except Ryan.**

_**Harry**_

A few hours later, the magical people and creatures assembled by the lake, where Ryan had set up a small stage.

"Hello, and welcome to the Fourth and Final Task!" said Ryan. "For this Task you will show off your magical abilities to the three judges over there," he pointed to the judges' table opposite the stage, where three tall men were sitting. "Just a helpful hint," he suggested, "They love grand finales. Now, as judge #1, we have the famous, most renowned god in human history, Zeus!"

The first judge, a man with a gray, scraggly beard and wearing a blue business suit stood up to take in the audience's cheering. Suddenly, in a burst of colors, he transformed. Now his beard was shorter, more trimmed, and he was wearing a purple toga.

"And his Roman counterpart Jupiter!" The crowd applauded again. "As judge #2," Ryan continued, "We have one of the most powerful gods known to man, the sun god Ra!"

The second judge, a tall, tan guy with a quail's head stood up. "I like zebras," he said, "Weasels are sick."

After a laugh from the crowd, Ryan continued, "And finally, as judge #3, he's so famous there's even a movie about him, Thor!"

The crowd cheered loudly. Everyone loved Thor. Well, almost everyone. Harry noticed the judges eyes him jealously.

"Yaar, matey!" said Thor, a blond guy with a hammer and a Viking helmet, "It be a pleasure to be here."

"You're a Viking, Thor, not a pirate," said Zeus.

"Yar," said Thor, "But nobody likes Vikings anymore, pirates are the new coolest thing."

"I disagree," said Ra, "Zebras are cooler."

Thor glared at him.

"Anyway," said Ryan, "Now that you know our judges, you may choose who to compete!"

"Who should we pick?" asked Harry as they entered their group huddle.

"Simple," said Hermione, "We'll just choose the six main characters that have been with us for most of our adventures at Hogwarts: Harry, Ron, me, Ginny, Luna, and Neville."

"Actually," said Ron, "Ginny, Luna, and Neville are supporting characters."

"Hello," said Ginny, "I'm right here!"

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"Read it somewhere," said Ron. "I think it was Wikipedia."

"How do you know about Wikipedia?" asked Hermione.

"What," said Ron. "Just because I didn't have a clue about Muggle things during our Hogwarts adventures doesn't mean I don't know anything about them now! I mean, hello, my dad is OBSESSED with them!"

"True…" said Hermione.

"Anyway," said Harry, "Let's just find Luna and Neville."

"Here we are," said Neville.

"How long have you been here?" asked Harry.

"Just a few hours," said Luna, "You?"

"Anyway," said Ginny, "Since we're all here, let's eavesdrop on the other teams and see who they'll pick!"

Everyone agreed, and averted their attention to the Twilight team.

"Man," said Edward, "It sucks that the author hasn't read our books and so doesn't know any characters other than us."

"He knows me," said a female vampire, who had walked up behind Edward. "Wait, did you just break the Fourth Wall?"

"Edward," said Bella, suddenly realizing something, "Where's the baby?"

"She's right here," said the vampire, pointing to herself. "And my name is not Baby Edward, Baby Jacob, or even Baby Bella. It's Reneesme."

"Wow," said Jacob, "Reneesme's hot!"

"Jacob!" said Bella. "Pedophile much?"

"But how did you grow up so fast?" asked Edward, "You're a full-grown vampire! Or, half-vampire, or whatever."

"Some creepy vampire science," said Reneesme, "Don't ask me, I only know as much as the author does."

"If the Fourth Wall were a real wall," said Jacob, "The wall repairman would be rich. And busy. Really busy."

As Jacob and the Cullens kept rambling on about walls and quantum physics, Harry and his team diverted their attention to Percy Jackson and the Kanes.

"We're no good at magic," said Percy. "I mean, I guess what we do could be called magic, but we don't have any of the right elements here."

"Don't worry," said Amos. "We've got you covered."

"I was wondering when we'd be in a competition," said Sadie.

"Okay," said Carter, "So, me, Sadie, Uncle Amos, Walt, Jaz, and Felix will be entering with us."

"Wait, I can't do magic!" said Walt, "King Tut's Curse, remember?"

"Oh, that's right," said Carter, "Well, the rest of the characters are nameless, so…"

"Wait, I could make a spectacular water show!" said Percy. "And, did you just break the Fourth Wall?"

"I do believe I did," said Carter.

So as they continued to talk about walls and scientific theories, Harry and his team decided they'd heard enough about walls and solar systems.

"What's a Fourth Wall?" asked Ron.

"It's a little complicated to explain," said Hermione, "But fear ours may be falling apart."

"Just like the roof in chapter 15," said Ginny.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I read our fanfiction," said Ginny, "On dad's laptop. See?" She got out Mr. Weasly's laptop out of her purse and opened it up. "Dad put a spell on it so it wouldn't fall apart when it entered Hogwarts," explained Ginny.

"So that's how Ryan's getting us out there," said Hermione, "The internet."

"Only 37 reviews?" exclaimed Ron. "We deserve more reviews than that!" **(A/N: That's my way of saying YOU NEED TO REVIEW MORE!)**

"Whatever," said Ginny, "When's he starting the thing already?"

As if on cue (or reading their minds), Ryan started the thing.

_**Edward**_

"Now that you've all chosen your teams," said Ryan, "Let the competition begin! Maximum Ride, your team may step up to the platform. And no, Angel, you may not influence the judges!"

Max and the other guys walked up to the stage as Ryan walked off. Before starting Max called a group huddle. Edward used his super vampire hearing to listen into their conversation.

"Alright guys," she whispered, "We may not know any magic, but we sure can give them a show! Ready?"

"Ready!" whispered the rest. Edward used his super vampire eyesight to see them stacking their fists on top of each other and tapping them twice.

_That's a strange secret handshake,_ thought Edward. _Then again, my and Jacob's secret handshake is stranger…_ A short image flashed in his mind of himself punching Jacob in the face, and Jacob kicking him in the shin in return.

Suddenly, all six bird kids faced the audience and opened their wings.

Max flew quickly in a circle, making a sonic boom within three seconds.

Fang closed his eyes and disappeared completely from view.

Iggy flew around, and a bunch of colorful sparks sprouted from him, creating a trail of color wherever he went. What the audience didn't know was that he had strapped tiny, harmless firecrackers to his arms, legs, and wings, creating colorful sparks that flew everywhere.

All the metal that the audience was wearing; watches, jewelry, trinkets, pocket generators; flew out of everyone's pockets, wrists, necks, or shoes, and into the air, towards Nudge, who moved them around in theatrical fashion.

Angel flew above all of them, where the sun hit her just right and she looked like a literal angel. Then she sung a horrible singing that was quite unlike her usual singing, and sounded more like a mermaid out of water. Sure enough, the mermaids in the lake swam up and started synchronized swimming, a water show as well as an air show.

Then, all the bird kids zoomed back onto the stage, where Gazzy finished off with a huge mushroom cloud of gas, causing everyone to cover their nose and gag.

"Now," said Ryan, coughing from the smell, "Let's see what the judges think." He walked quickly off the stage, coughing.

"Mushrooms are stinky!" said Ra, holding up his judges' card.

The crowd emitted an "Ooooooooh…" at the number "2" scrawled on his card.

"That was AWSMAZING!" said Thor, holding up his card.

"The crowd clapped enthusiastically at the number "10" on his card.

"Well," started Zeus, "Jupiter thinks we should take points of for the mushroom cloud,"

"But Zeus argues it was still cool," continued Jupiter, changing into his Roman form and then back into his Greek.

"Finally, we reached a compromise," said Zeus, holding up his card, which had a number 7 on it.

"Okay," said Ryan, recovering from his coughing fit. "Up next, Percy's team. Please walk up to the stage."

_**Percy**_

"Okay," whispered Amos, "I have a great idea for our finale."

"Tell us," said Percy.

Amos told them. After some complaining, and a lot of persuasion, everyone agreed.

Just as they finished whispering, Zeus/Jupiter finished their boring talk about his conversation with himself and Ryan continued, "Percy Jackson's team, please walk up to the stage."

Percy and his team walked onto the stage as Ryan walked off again.

Amos conjured a thundercloud, which hovered over them ominously. Carter conjured a hieroglyph and birds shot out of his wand, adding song and color to the world. Sadie conjured the hieroglyph with fire and covered herself in it, doing a little fire dance. Jaz conjured ribbons out of her wand, covering the stage in colorful ribbons. Percy brought out some water from the lake and moved it in a wide arch, which Felix froze as his penguins rode the wave.

For the finale, Amos conjured the hieroglyph for _dance_. Immediately, 80's disco music began to play, and everyone started dancing: magicians, demigod, fire girl, penguins, birds, ribbons, everything.

When they were done, the judges called out their votes.

"I like dancing!" said Ra, holding up his card. The crowd clapped enthusiastically at the number 10 on his card.

"I've never liked disco," said Thor, holding up his card. The crowd emitted an "Oooooooooh…" at the 2 on his card.

"Well," began Jupiter, "Zeus kinda agrees with Thor…"

"But Jupiter argues it was still cool," said Zeus, changing into his Greek form, then back into his Roman.

"Finally, we reached a compromise." He held up his card, which had a number 7 on it.

"Okay," said Ryan, "Up next, the Twilight team. Please walk up to the stage."

Edward, Bella, Jacob, Reneesme, and the Clearwaters **(I'm not sure who the Clearwaters are, I just Googled "Twilight characters" and looked under "werewolves".)** walked up to the stage.

There was a short moment of silence in which Percy was sure he could hear Edward whisperd, "Our act sucks!" And Bella reply, "I know, just go with it!"

Then, Edward, Bella, and Reneesme stepped forward, the sun hitting them just right and showing off their sparkliness to the world as Jacob and the Clearwaters transformed into monstrous beasts and growled.

After another awkward moment of silence, Ryan decided that was it and walked back onto the stage. "Let's hear what the judges say!" he said.

"Yay, sparkles!" said Ra, holding up his number 10.

"That act sucked," said Thor, holding up his number 0.

"We're gonna have to agree with Thor," Zeus and Jupiter had switched between themselves so much that they decided to compromise on their form.

One half of them, the Zeus half, had a long, scraggly beard and wore a blue business suit. The other half, the Jupiter one, had a shorter, trimmed beard and a purple toga. Percy wondered how that outfit was possible.

Zeus/Jupiter held up his/their card, which had a number 2. The vampires, werewolf, and half-vampire walked off the stage sadly. Having run out of garlic and silverware, they were free from the horrifying anger of the crowd.

"And lastly," said Ryan, "Harry Potter's team, please walk up to the stage!"

_**Max**_

Harry and his team walked up to the stage.

_So far so good,_ thought Max.

Even with Gazzy's gas cloud **(A/N: Why do you think they call him the Gasman? Hello, common sense here!)** they had still managed not to epicly fail. If these guys didn't do better than them, they might actually get first place twice in a row! Sure, it would be a tie, possibly a three-way, but still.

Nevertheless, Max was still worried. These guys were wizards. Magic was their thing. But Max decided to forget about it. She was, after all, Maximum Ride, destined to save the world someday. She could do anything.

_Which would explain why you lost in the first two Tasks,_ said the Voice.

_Quiet, Voice!_ thought Max, then watched as the witches and wizards and witches started their act.

They pulled their wands up and lifted them up, shooting magic fireworks of red, blue, green, yellow, gold, and silver. White, glowing animals sprouted from their wands: a stag, a small dog, an otter, a horse, a hare, and a badger, **(A/N: Yes, I made up a Patronus for Neville!:D More on that later…)** and flew around the stage, the witches and wizards flew through the air (with Wingaurdium Leviosa, but Max didn't know that) along with their animals, and made shapes with the colorful colors shooting from their wands.

"Why didn't you think of that, Iggy?" Max whispered. Iggy shrugged.

For the finale, the witches, wizards, and silver animals flew back onto the stage and one of them shot a fireball into the air, which exploded behind them dramatically.

It was so amazing, in fact, that the crowd clapped and cheered more enthusiastically than they had for anyone else, even though they were on opposing teams.

"Stop it, Iggy," Max said before Iggy could clap his hands together. She already dreaded what was coming…

"Yay! Pretty!" said Ra, holding up his card with a 10 on it.

"I've gotta admit, that was pretty awesome," said Thor, lifting his identical card. "I… I think I have something in my eye… Or both of them…"

"Eh, it could have been better," said Jupiter, choosing on one form for the time being.

"But not by much!" said Zeus, transforming into his Greek form and holding up his card, which had a 9 on it.

As the crowd continued cheering, Max cursed.

"Max!" said Iggy, "There are children here!"

Max continued muttering some more curse words under her breath.

"Someone's in a bad mood," whispered Gazzy.

"So, with the winner of this Task being Harry's team," spoke up Ryan over the commotion, "that leaves the total tally as follows: Harry in first place, followed closely by Percy, who in turn is followed more closely by Max, leaving Twilight far behind. But it's not over yet! The war games are next!"

The crowd cheered loudly. Max allowed the flock to cheer this time.

"These games will be a test of all your skills. The previous Tasks were just studying for the ultimate challenges!" After some more cheers, he continued. "The first war game, wouldn't exactly qualify as a 'war'" he added air quotes around the word war, "game, but it's a game nevertheless. Tommorrow, we'll be playing Quidditch!"

After a HUGE cheer from the Harry Potter crowd, he finished with, "Don't know what Quidditch is? Ask a witch or wizard! You have all night to choose your teams! The first game will be tomorrow morning!"

As Ryan walked off towards the judges' table and everyone shuffled to ask Harry what Quidditch was, Iggy said, "You know, we are the only team that hasn't broken the Fourth Wall yet."

"We have a Fourth Wall?" asked Angel.

After a short silence, Max said, "Okay, let's just go find out what the heck Quidditch is."

**Author's Note: So, did you agree with the judges? Who do you think should have won? Do you prefer Vikings, pirates, or zebras? Maybe these questions will help make it easier for you to review. If not, I'm just gonna assume you're lazy. Like, lazier than normal. About Neville's Patronus, when I was writing this, I realized I didn't remember Neville's Patronus. After a little research, I found out it's not mentioned in the books OR movies! I know, right? SO I made one up. The reason I chose the badger is because it just so totally describes Neville perfectly. Badgers seem harmless at first, but when their families (or sometimes friends) are threatened, they get, like, really dangerous. Anyway, bye guys, wish me luck with uploading the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18: Qudditch Teams

This Means War!

A Fanfic by Brahian

Chapter 18: Quidditch Teams

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: The sole purpose of this chapter is to let you know the teams for Quidditch. I won't be able to post the next chapter for a while because I've been sick and now I have a week's worth of homework to catch up on, so... yeah. I don't own anything.**

_**Ron**_

"What's Quidditch?" asked a group of people who had ran up to Harry.

As he explained the rules to them, Ron asked Hermione and Ginny, "Who should we choose?"

"We'll definitely have Harry as Seeker," said Ginny. "Me, Katie Bell, and Dean Thomas as Chasers, Seamus Finnigan and George will be Beaters, and Ron-"

"No," said Ron. "I will not be playing in front of all those millions of people!"

"Still haven't gotten over that stagefright, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Okay then," said Ginny. "Oliver Wood it is."

"Awesome," said Harry, joining in to their conversation. "Now we just need to find those people."

_**Twilight**_

"Who should we pick?" asked Edward.

"You, me, and Alice **(Again, Google)** will be Chasers," said Bella, "Jacob will be Keeper, Reneesme will be Seeker, and the Clearwaters will be Beaters."

"Excelent," said Jacob. "So, now what do we do?"

"No idea," said Reneesme. "Let's go terrorize that giant guy's dog."

_**Thalia**_

"Simple," said Annabeth, always one hundred steps ahead of Percy, "Jason will be Keeper, since he can control air and move the ball away."

"Awesome!" said Jason. "But wouldn't that be cheating?"

"No one needs to know," said Annabeth, smiling evilly. "Anyway, me, Sadie, and Piper will be Chasers, Frank and Clarrisse will be Beaters, and Thalia-"

"NO!" said Thalia unexpectedly. Everyone stared at her, confused by the outburst.

Annabeth, however, always understanding, knew she had a very good reason for not wanting to, so she continued, "Okay then, one of the Stoll brothers will be it."

"ME!" yelled Connor and Travis at the same time.

"No, MEE!" they said, again at the same time. They glared at each other for a minute.

"Alright then," said Travis, "Let's settle this like men."

As the Stolls immersed themselves in a heated game of rock-paper-scissors, Annabeth whispered to Thalia, "Why don't you want to be a Seeker?"

"Well…" started Thalia.

She knew she could confide in Annabeth, they'd been best friends forever and Annabeth wouldn't tell a soul. But she still felt like she wanted to keep this one secret, to not let anybody know. She decided to take the chance.

"I sort of… have this fear… of heights…"

"WHAT!"

_**Max**_

"We have a problem," stated Max, stating the obvious. "We are short of one person."

"What about me?" asked Total.

"You don't count as a person," said Max. "Wow, you've been unusually quiet this week. It's so unlike you."

"Yeah," said Total. "Apparently, the author forgot I even exsisted." **(A/N: I'm really sorry about it, too. He's like my favorite character! I can't believe I forgot him! In fact, I gave myself a serious chewing out whenever I remembered I'd forgotten him. Honestly, I mean how could I have forgotten Total?)**

Everyone stared at him.

"Total," said Nudge, "Did you just break the Fourth Wall?" **(A/N: And after I fixed it, too! How dare he! I probably deserved it, though…)**

"Anyway," said Angel, "What are we gonna do about only having six people?"

"Actually," said a horribly familiar voice behind Max, "Now there's eleven of you."

"I'm still here!" said Total.

Max turned around to see her clone, Max II, grinning smugly at her. Standing next to her was Kate, the girl that had brought her the terrible news about Fang's future departure. She still didn't believe it.

_It's true,_ said Angel and the Voice at the same time. Creepy.

"Well look who the cat dragged in," said Max, putting as much hate into her voice as possible.

"It's kind of ironic because we're bird kids, and cats sometimes drag in birds," said Iggy.

"Iggy, you're ruining it!" snapped Max.

"Don't worry, Max," said Max II. "Our rivalry is over. I'm here to help you. And so are they." Max II gestured behind her, and Max saw three more people behind them.

Max looked at her clone. "So being me wasn't enough for you, huh, _Max,_" she said, "Decided you had to have your own flock, too?"

"Please," said Max II, "Don't call me that. I hate the thought of being a copy of someone else, being… _unoriginal._ So please, call me Maya."

"And this isn't Maya's flock," said Kate. "It's Fang's."

"Max looked over at Fang. "Do you know any of these people?" she asked.

Fang shook his head.

"Oh, but he will," said Kate. "You'll see…"

"Anyway," said Angel, "We need to choose our teams here!"

"Right," said Max, "So who are you guys and what are your abilities?"

"I'm Kate," said Kate, "I have the ability of super strength."

"Already knew that," said Max.

"Ratchet," said a gangster-looking guy who looked like her belonged in a gang. "Extraordinary senses."

"Star," said a girl, the only girl out of the three new mutants. "Super-sonic speed."

"Holden," said a scrawny kid with glasses, "Grow back limbs and heal minor cuts."

"And we," said Kate, Ratchet, Star, and Holden together, "Are Generation 77." **(A/N: I've always wanted them to say that!:D)**

"Okay," said Max. "So what are we, Generation 76?"

"Probably less than that," said Angel, "We're probably not even in the seventies."

"Anyway," said Max, "I've thought up a team for us. Ratchet, your extraordinary senses can help you find the Snitch faster, you'll be a Seeker."

"Awesome!" said Ratchet, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Kate, your superstrenght would make you a great Beater, you'll be along with Iggy."

"You mean the blind kid?" asked Kate.

"Trust me," said Iggy, "Being blind has made my ears ultra-sensitive. I'll be able to locate a Bludger from a mile away."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," said Ratchet.

"Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel: Your low body mass will make you guys swift and agile Chasers. Just make sure your short arms aren't too much of a problem," continued Max, "And um… who's going to be Keeper?"

"Ooh, memememememememe!" yelled everyone, raising their hand.

_Now, how am I gonna choose?_ Wondered Max.

_Eenie-meanie-miney-moe?_ Suggested the Voice.

Max frowned. _That's about the worst idea you've had so far, Voice!_

"It is decided," said Max, "My method of deciding you will be by picking myself instead."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww…" groaned everyone.

**What do you think of my teams? Who do you think will beat who? Review! I enjoyed last chapter's reviews, by the way!**


	19. Chapter 19: Quidditch Games

This Means War!

A Fanfic by Brahian

Chapter 19: The First Half of the Quincentennial Quidditch Tournament!

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Spring Break! now that schools out, I'll have more time to write! So, for this whole week, I'll be uploading EVERY SINGLE DAY! YYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! Except for this weekend, cuz that's when i'm going camping with my family. Oh, and sorry about not uploading yesterdy, I didn't have internet (long story). I don't own anything, 'xept Ryan.**

_**Harry**_

"Welcome," said Ryan, arriving at the Quidditch pitch on a broom, "To the Quincentennial Quidditch Tournament!"

After some enthused cheering, he continued, "Now, for the first game, Harry's team will play against the Twilight team. In the second, Percy's team and Max's team will play. The winners of both games will play in the finals. The losers, however, will also have a game of their own."

After showing that they understood (by chanting "START THE GAME ALREADY!") Ryan started the game already.

"Mount your brooms!" said Ryan.

As Harry mounted his broom, he looked around at his teammates. After all these years, he and most of his old Quidditch team were finally back together again. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Hagrid were cheering for him in the spectator towers, holding up a banner that Hermione had enchanted, just like old times. Even Lee Jordan had offered to announce for the game.

Now, the only things missing were Snape's disapproving gaze gazing at him intently, the incoming feeling of doom from Voldemort's return, and the assuring feeling of safety from knowing that Dumbledore was watching over them, somewhere.

And Dobby enchanting a Bludger to knock his head off, and Sirius scaring the crap out of him by showing up as a Grim, and Fred making horrible puns every time he zoomed by. Yes, those were the good times.

And now, instead of Slytherins, he was playing against creatures from ancient mythology. _Strange way to relive one's childhood,_ Harry thought.

As Ryan blew his whistle and everyone kicked off, the vampires with some difficulty, Harry once again felt the exhilarating exhilaration of flying through the air, the wind blowing through his hair. Yes, if only for these few hours, he was finally back to the good old days.

_**Edward**_

"Ugh, what is up with these brooms?" wondered Edward as his broom bucked up and down, completely out of his control.

"That one must just not like you," said Reneesme, flying up next to him. "Mine's working just fine!" She gracefully maneuvered her broom in many continuous loop-de-loops, then zipped off as swiftly as… something swift. A half-vampire on a broom, maybe.

Edward continued to lead his bucking broom towards the Qirffle, if he remembered correctly, which was being tossed around expertly by the witches and wizards.

"My butt's gonna have sores for days," said Jacob, missing the Quintuffle by far and letting it go into the left goal.

"And Chaser Ginny Weasly scores again!" said the announcer person, Leo Justin, if he remembered correctly. Edward was having a lot of trouble remembering so many names.

"Tell me about it," said Edward. "If it was nighttime, we'd have the upper hand.

Suddenly he caught the Qusturnipuffle. Surprised, he looked around. Bella was mouthing at him to "Go! Go!" and motioning him towards the goalposts.

He flew his bucking broom over to them, only to be hit in the head by a flying Burgler, if he remembered correctly.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his forehead, and unfortunately, dropping the ball.

The witches and wizards zoomed over to it while Bella and Alice just shook their heads.

"I was chosen for this team, why?" he asked Bella, flying over to her.

"No idea," said Bella. "Now come on- IS THAT THE SNITCH?"

The crowd gasped as they saw a shimmer of gold zip through the goalposts. Immediately Harry and Reneesme flew over to it, almost knocking over Jacob. A few seconds later, they came back, disappointed at not having found the Snitch.

"And the game continues," said the announcer person, "Katie Bell passes to- INTERCEPTION!"

Edward managed to catch the ball in midair and flew directly to the goalposts. His broom was no longer acting up. Maybe finally, things were going his way. He threw the ball as hard as he could. It flew through the air, making a _whoosh_ing sound as it flew right into the middle goal.

"And Chaser Edward scores," said the announcer, "Into his own goal!"

"EDWARD!" yelled his team.

_**Alice**_

**(A/N: Special thanks to celestialstarrynight for giving me the idea for this)**

Alice zipped back and forth, catching the Quaffle and passing it to Bella every now and then. This was getting tiring. If they didn't make a comeback soon, they'd lose.

"And Ginny Weasly scores again," said the announcer, a guy named Lee Jordan. That was the tenth goal they'd made, including four of Edward's.

Suddenly, she was wrenched from her thoughts by a startling vision!

_Harry Potter zipped back and forth among the spectator towers, chasing quickly after the Snitch. He thrust his arm forward, inching closer and closer to the shiny golden ball, until his fingers closed slowly around it._

Alice's eyes snapped open. This couldn't be! They were going to lose! **(A/N: Big surprise, I know.)** She had to tell Bella.

"Bella," she said, flying quickly over to her, "I'm afraid it's no use. We might as well give up now. I just had a vision. Potter's going to catch the Snitch, we're going to lose!"

"Not if I can help it," said Bella. "Seth! Lea!"

The Clearwaters flew over to them, knocking some Bludgers out of the way.

"Aim all your Bludgers at the Potter boy. Make sure he loses. Don't let him win. Make him suffer!"

"Sure thing Bella," said Lea, leading her younger brother Seth over to the Bludgers to hit them over to Harry.

"Don't worry, Alice," Bella assured her, "We'll make sure that vision doesn't come true."

"And Edward scores again!" said Lee Jordan.

_**Harry. Again.**_

Harry flew in circles above the other players, searching everywhere for the Snitch. His team already had 140 points and the other team only had 10. He owed most of those points to Edward. Harry was gonna have to remember to thank him sometime.

"Wow," said Lee Jordan as Edward scored another goal, "Edward is on fire!"

Suddenly, Harry saw the Snitch zipping back and forth among the spectator towers. He zoomed down towards it, just as he noticed Bella, Alice, and the Clearwaters having a nice conversation. Harry's Chasers, on the other hand, were passing the Quaffle to Edward.

"And Edward scores again!"

Harry zipped back and forth among the spectator towers, chasing quickly after the Snitch. He thrust his arm forward, inching closer and closer to the shiny golden ball, when suddenly, he was hit in the face by a Bludger!

"Ow," said Lee Jordan, "That's gotta hurt!"

As Harry tried to regain his balance, he noticed Reneesme zooming closer and closer to the Snitch. Just as her fingers were about to close around it, Edward scored another goal. He heard her mutter a startled "No!" as she lost the game. She had caught the Snitch, but fortunately, Harry's team had still won.

_**Jason**_

"And the winner of the first game," said Ryan, "Is Harry Potter and his team! Congrats! Now, for the next game. Teams, mount your brooms!"

Jason mounted his broom and kicked off into the air as Ryan blew his whistle. He positioned himself in front of the goalposts, and closed his eyes. He felt the wind around him, made peace with the air. He breathed in the cool evening breeze, and then, when the Quaffle came his way, he created a torrent of wind, blowing the Quaffle as far away as possible, without actually throwing it out of bounds.

Jason smiled. Nothing was gonna stop them now. Unfortunately, it appeared the other team didn't want to be stopped either. Max had positioned herself in front of the middle goal, then opened her wings in front of the other two. If someone tried to throw the Quaffle her way, it would bounce off her wings and onto the ground.

"And with no one making any goals," said Lee Jordan, "The Chasers and Beaters have pretty much given up play altogether. Looks like it's all up to the Seekers now."

Jason looked over at the Quaffle, sitting there lonely on the ground, then over at the Chasers and Beaters, who appeared to be playing a game of baseball. A messed-up game of baseball, as the "baseballs" often tried to knock the players' heads off.

Jason looked over at the Seekers, who zoomed off towards something on the ground. They came back a few minutes later, the Snitch having escaped their grasp. Jason just hoped the game would end soon.

_**Angel**_

**(A/N: I've noticed this is the first Maximum Ride character who's POV I've written from that isn't Maximum Ride herself. Weird, huh?)**

Angel circled around, waiting for something to happen. She had struck out of the baseball game, so she had to wait until she was called back in. _Some fun this turned out to be,_ she thought. From the way Harry had described it, Quidditch sounded really fun, but since no one was doing anything, it actually turned out to be really boring.

As Ratchet and the other guy came back from another failed Seeking attempt, Angel began to grow impatient. The next time the Snitch came up, she'd have a part to play in it.

Just as she finished that thought, Ratchet and the other guy zoomed towards something shiny on the ground. Angel closed her eyes and spread out her mind, letting her influence roam the minds of others. Finally she found the mind of the other team's Seeker, Travis Stoll.

_No,_ she thought to him, _You don't want the Snitch. Turn around._

Travis turned his broom around, looking slightly confused. As Ratchet's fingers closed slowly around the Snitch, Angel silently congratulated herself. She had just won the game for them.

_**Travis**_

"What was that all about!" Annabeth confronted Travis after the game. "You just cost us the game! We were all counting on you!"

"I don't know," admitted Travis, "I just heard a weird, really convincing voice in my head, and I just… turned around. It was almost involuntary!"

"Voices in your head?" asked Thalia. "Now you've definitely gone mad."

"It's true, I swear!" said Travis. "You believe me, don't you, Connor?"

"Of course I do," said Connor, "But um… You wouldn't mind if I took your place on the team, right? You know, just to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Travis stared at him, shocked. After all they'd been through together, and he just took his place on the team like that. Not cool.

"Sure," he muttered, to where they could barely hear him, "Whatever."

As he was brooding, he decided he would find out who that voice belonged to and make sure he extracted his revenge, make sure she paid for what she'd done.

_I can help you with that,_ said a voice in his head.

Travis looked up shocked. This wasn't the same voice from earlier; a high, girly pitch that sounded like a six-year-old girl. No, this voice was strange; it was neither high nor low, young nor old, male nor female. And it spoke with a knowledge that made Travis shudder. It spoke as if it knew everything, all the secrets of the universe.

_Who are you?_ thought Travis.

_I have many names,_ it said, _but most people just call me The Voice._

**Author's Note:**

**YOU: What? Harry's team and Percy's team aren't gonna play against each other? NOOOOOOOO!**

**ME: Oh, don't get your panties in a wad. They had it coming to them anyway, using Jason to cheat... Anyway, don't worry, Angel will get her karma in due time.**


	20. Chapter 20: Waiting

This Means War!

A Fanfic by Brahian

Chapter 20: Waiting…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, 'xept Ryan and Princess Butterflykiss.**

_**Ryan**_

"The next game," said Ryan, "Will be tommorrow, as it's getting pretty late."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" complained the crowd.

"Yes, so sad, I know, but we wouldn't want to play in the dark, now would we?"

The vampires cursed loudly.

"Excuse me," said Iggy, "There are children here!"

As the crowd dispersed, Ryan flew off on Princess Butterflykiss to explore the countryside. As he looked down to observe the countryside, he smiled. Angel was trying to get into his mind again. When would she learn that he meant her no harm?

As Butterflykiss landed to graze on a patch of grass, Ryan got off her and looked around, immersed in thought.

"You shouldn't go on with this," said a voice behind him. Ryan didn't need to look around to know who it was. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"Athena," he whispered, bitterness heavy on his words. "What are you doing here?"

"I come with a warning," said Athena, "What you're doing is dangerous. These worlds do not belong. All sorts of things could go wrong!"

"What do you care?" he asked. "You left me just like everyone else. If anything goes wrong, it's not your problem."

Athena sighed. "You've been listening to the Voice again, haven't you?"

"The Voice has never been wrong," he told her for the millionth time. "It's been with me forever. No matter where I go, it follows. When everyone left, it was the only one who stayed."

Princess Butterflykiss neighed, making Ryan smile. "You too, Butterflykiss."

"Ryan, you know I don't trust the Voice," countered Athena. "None of the gods do. Doesn't that light any warning signs?"

"The other gods don't seem to mind my listening to it," Ryan countered, ignoring her question.

"Who's the wise one here?"

Before he could answer, they heard thunder rolling in the distance.

"Zeus calls," said Athena, "Heed my warning, and don't go on with this plan. And by the way, your hair dye's fading."

As Athena dissapeared in a flash of light, Ryan still not looking, he plucked a hair from his head to look at it. Brown. He'd have to remember to get some more hair dye when he got the chance.

_**Harry**_

"What should we do?" asked Harry.

"What do we usually do between competitions?" asked Ginny.

"That's a good question," said Harry.

"Maybe we should spend some time with our kids," said Ginny. "We haven't seen them since they left for Hogwarts at the end of Christmas break."

"Sure, okay," said Harry. "So where are they?"

"Probably somewhere in that huge throng of kids over there," Ginny pointed to the huge throng of kids walking into Hogwarts' front doors.

"Single file line, please," McGonagal was saying, "Remember, right after dinner you go straight to your common rooms!"

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW….." groaned the kids. Then McGonagal closed the doors behind her and locked them.

"Well, that's out of the question," said Harry.

"What do we do now?"

"I know," said Harry, "Let's sit over under that tree by the lake, just like old times."

"Sounds good to me," said Ron.

"Count me in!" said Hermione.

"Great," said Ginny. "Let's all go."

They walked over to the tree and sat down, half-leaning on it.

"Hogwarts sure has changed since we were last here," said Harry, watching the bird girl, Angel, having a nice conversation with the mermaids.

"And not just because of the werewolves, vampires, demigods, magicians, bird kids, and other assorted mutants running around, either," said Ginny , watching Percy Jackson play around with the giant squid, also talking to it.

"Yep," said Ron, looking over at the vampires terrorizing Hagrid's dog, "Everything's changed."

_**Edward**_

**(A/N: I had to do a LOT of research for this chapter! I'm starting to think it might be easier just to read the books…)**

"Hisssssss!" hissed Edward, putting on his best scary vampire face. The dog wimpered and ran away.

"Hahaha," laughed Edward.

"Hahaha," laughed Jasper.

"Hahaha," laughed Carlisle.

"Hahaha," laughed Emmett.

"Ha ha ha," laughed Aro srcastically.

"Aro?" asked Edward. "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me," said Aro, showing Edward a message on his cell phone, "Remember? 'Come to Nurburgring, amazing competition'?"

"Oh yeah," said Edward. "I didn't know you were in my contacts."

"Hmmm," replied Aro, "Anyway, the Volturi have received news about an Immortal Child roaming these woods. Is that true?"

"Oh, you mean Nessie?" asked Edward, "No, she's just a human-vampire hybrid. Completely harmless."

"Mhmm," replied Aro, unconvinced. "I'll be watching you. We're all watching you."

He pointed to both his eyes, then at Edward's, mouthing "Watching you," as he walked slowly away.

Edward shuddered. "That guy creeps me out."

"Does he creep you out because he knows you used to suck your thumb until you were twelve," asked Jasper, "Or because he knows you kept your blanky until you were fifteen?"

"Neither," said Edward, "It's because he knows I used to wet the bed until I was eighteen."

"Wait," said Emmett, "Actually eighteen or physically eighteen?"

There was a short silence.

"I'd rather not answer that," said Edward.

_**Max**_

"What to do, what to do?" asked Max as she and flock walked around, bored.

When she looked around, though, she found out she was just talking to Fang, as the rest of the flock had left. Angel was talking to the mermaids, about what she had no clue. Nudge was talking to one of the demigods, a Native American girl, about clothes and shoes, presumably. Iggy and Gazzy were probably inside the castle playing pranks on poor, unsuspecting students. Kate and Star were talking to each other about the olden times, when they weren't mutant freaks chased around by wolf-people all the time. Holden was getting torn apart by the animals in the Forest, Ratchet was hitting on random girls, and frankly I can't think of anything Maya would do in her free time. Even Total was conversing with the werewolves. So, all she had was Fang. Except he had stopped to type on his laptop.

Max walked back over to him and sat next to him. She was about to look over his shoulder when she heard a ringing sound.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's coming from your pocket," said Fang, still not looking up from his laptop.

Max reached into her pocket and found out it was coming from there. A phone had somehow mysteriously appeared in her pocket.

"What's this doing here?"

"The question is," said Fang, "How are these things working? Technology is supposed to spontaniously combust when it enters Hogwarts grounds."

"How do you know that?" asked Max, deciding whether she should anser the phone or not.

"What?" said Fang, "I wanted to see what we were up against, so I bought the Harry Potter books online."

"With what money?" asked Max

"Your mom and dad's, duh!" said Fang, as if it should have been obvious.

"He's not my dad," said Max, answering the phone. "Who is it?"

"Hey, Max, it's your dad," said Max's dad.

"You're not my dad, Jeb," said Max.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," said Jeb. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you're expected… in Antarctica."

_**Travis**_

_There she is,_ said the Voice.

Travis looked around the tree he was hiding behind at a six-year-old girl conversing with the mermaids by the lake.

_Are you sure that's her?_ asked Travis.

_How many other six-year-old girls do you see?_ asked the Voice.

_Okay, fine,_ thought Travis, _Now, how am I gonna get my revenge on her?_

After thinking for a moment, Travis was struck with an idea. _I've got it!_ he thought to himself, then went off somewhere else.

After a few minutes of searching he found who he was looking for.

**(A/N: Guess what? She's baaaack! Only for this chapter, though.)** "Esa!" he said, "The newest addition to the Apollo cabin!"

"Oh, hi," said Esa, "Connor, right?'

"No," said Travis, "Travis."

"Oh," said Esa. "Where's your brother? Don't you guys do, like, everything together?"

"We haven't exactly been on speaking terms since he took my place on the team," said Travis, "But that's not what I'm here for. I need you to cast a rhyming spell on that little girl right there." He pointed to the girl over by the lake.

"Her?" asked Esa, "But she's only like six years old, she shouldn't be cursed!"

"She'll be fine," said Travis, "Those wings will protect her. Besides, it's all good fun."

"Okay," said Esa, "If you say so…" Esa chanted the incantation and a flash of light shot from her finger at the little girl.

_**Harry. Again.**_

"Ow!" yelled Harry, grasping at his forehead.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," said Harry, rubbing his temples, "It's gone now."

"Was it your scar?" asked Hermione, worried.

"I don't know," said Harry, "But it hasn't acted up in 20 years. It was probably just a freak headache. I'll be fine."

The others eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm fine," he insisted, "Promise."

_**Max. Again.**_

"What do you mean I'm expected in Antarctica?" she asked.

"You mother singed you up to help research global warming with a scientific corporation," said Jeb, "Your plane leaves in three days."

"But Jeb," she complained, "I'm kind of in the middle of something here!"

"I'm afraid that's your problem," said Jeb, "Meet us at your mom's house in two days." He hung up.

"What am I gonna do?" she said to herself.

_Amos Kane had the answers you seek,_ said the Voice.

_**Amos**_

"So," said Carter, "What should we do?"

"No idea," said Sadie, "Amos?"

"Nothing," said Amos, "Walt? Jaz?"

"Ditto," said Walt.

"How about Felix?" asked Jaz. "He always has something bright up his sleeve."

"Nope," said Felix, "Even my penguins are bored."

"Wow," said Sadie.

"Isn't that something," said Carter.

Suddenly they passed Max, who was talking on the phone.

"What do you mean I'm expected in Antarctica?"

Carter and Sadie looked at each other. Antarctica?

"But Jeb, I'm kind of in the middle of something here!"

This sounded interesting. The magicians decided to eavesdrop on her conversation. But first they had to get up to speed.

"What's going on?" Carter asked Fang.

"No idea," said Fang, "I'm as much in the dark as you are."

Max hung up. "What am I gonna do?" she complained.

Suddenly she looked up. "Fang, do you know of an Amos Kane?"

"I'm Amos Kane," said Amos Kane.

"Oh good," said Max. "So, my mom and person-who's-not-my-dad-"

"Do you need to take a DNA test?" asked Fang. "Do you honestly think your mom would lie to you?"

Max sighed. "Fine, my mom and," here she paused, as if thinking of it hurt, "Dad, want us to go to Antarctica for some reason, but as you can see, we're kind of in the middle of something here. So, is there any way you could, oh I don't know… Make it seem like we're in Antarctica?"

"Well," said Amos, "There exists a special Egyptian charm known as a _shabti._ It's basically an exact replica of someone. Everything would be the same. It would have your personality, your strenght, your knowledge, your abilities, everything."

"Excelent," said Max.

"And when it dies," said Amos, "It sends you its memories so you'll know what happened and what you felt."

"Even better," said Max, "So how do you make these shabby tabbies, or whatever?"

"That's _shabti,_ Max," said Fang.

"Oh, right."

"Well," said Amos, "I'll need the right equipment, and all the people who will be modeling the _shabtis._"

"Cool," said Max, "So you gather the equipment, and I'll round up the models." Then she flew off to get the rest of her flock.

**Author's Note: Don't worry, that's not the end of Angel's punishment. No, I've got some more special thinks planned for her!:D MUHAHAHA! Wow, I sound like Edward in Chapter 1!**


	21. Ch 21: Things That Go Bump in the Night

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 21: Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_**Max**_

"Amazing," said Max, looking at their _shabtis._

"They look and act just like us!" said Gazzy.

"Well aren't you a handsome devil?" Iggy said to his _shabti_, despite the fact that he had no way of knowing, since he was blind.

"Nice shoes," said Nudge.

"Thanks," said her _shabti_, "I like your shirt.

Angel and her _shabti_ were communicating through telepathy, whereas Fang and his _shabti_ were just staring at each other. They were creeping Max out.

Total and his _shabti_ were sniffing each other's butts. It was grossing Max out.

The Gen 77 kids didn't have _shabtis,_ as Max doubted Jeb even knew about them yet.

"Anyway, thanks Amos," said Max. "We owe you one."

"Don't mention it," said Amos. "Always a pleasure to help those in need."

"What about when I _needed _$50 for a new video game, you didn't help me then," said a boy, hardly older than Gazzy.

"That wasn't a need, Felix, that was a want," said Amos. "Now come on, it's getting late.

Sure enough, Max looked at one of the many watches which Nudge still had from the magic competition, which read 11:00 p.m.

_Time sure flies when you're doing magic,_ she thought to herself. As the magicians walked off, Max turned to the flock.

"Okay," she said, "Make sure mom or Jeb didn't leave anything in your pockets, and if they did, give them to your shabby tabbies."

"That's _shabti_," said her _shabti._

"Whatever," said Max.

"I don't like your tone," said the _shabti._

"Are you talking back to me?" asked Max.

"So what if I am?" snapped the _shabti._

"Girls, girls, settle down!" said Fang, splitting them up. "You guys are exactly the same, so it's only natural for you to rebel against the other."

"Ugh, it's like Max II all over again," said Max.

"That's Maya," said Maya.

"Whatever," said Max.

Maya just crossed her arms and huffed. She'd long given up arguing with Max.

After emptying their pockets, which were empty in the first place, Fang passed his laptop to his _shabti_, Max gave her phone to her _shabti,_ and then the flock of _shabtis_ flew off into the general direction of America.

_Why am I the only one who gets a mysterious phone in her pocket?_ Max wondered.

"Okay guys," she said, "Time to get some sleep."

As she and the flock and Gen 77 climbed into their tree and tried to make themselves comfortable, Max turned to Maya.

"I've been wondering," she said, "How do you know so much about the what's going to happen? Do you have a Voice or something?"

Maya shook her head. "We weren't supposed to tell you this, but we were actually sent from the future to protect you guys."

"Protect us?" asked Max, "Protect us from what?"

"I don't know," admitted Maya, "They wouldn't tell us."

"Who's they?"

"Jeb and your mom."

"Oh." Max pondered this for a moment. The Voice was silent.

That night Max had strange dreams about an ominous orange light and a strange humming noise, like the hum of a hummingbird's wings.

In her sleep, Max frowned. Something was going on, and it wasn't good.

_**Travis**_

Percy yawned. "We'd better get some sleep, guys," he said. "You have a big game tommorrow."

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "But it could have been bigger, if it weren't for _someone!_"

Travis remained silent. He was deep in thought.

_Ha, that was awesome! _said the Voice.

_I know, right?_ thought Travis, _That girl's gonna be rhyming for days!_

The Voice said nothing.

_Voice?_ asked Travis, _What's up?_

_Oh, nothing,_ said the Voice. _You should probably go to sleep._

_Okay,_ thought Travis, closing his eyes. Things were changing around him. He could feel it. Like how he suddenly had a voice in his head. That wasn't normal.

_Things are happening, Travis,_ said the Voice, _Things you normally wouldn't understand. But you will. You will soon enough._

_**Twilight**_

"Man," said Edward, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah," said Bella. "We haven't eaten anything in a while."

"Let's eat that unicorn," said Reneesme.

The unicorn looked up and started running away. The Cullens chased after it, finnally catching up and sinking their teeth into its neck.

The unicorn let out a startled neigh as it was killed.

"I wouldn't do that," said a voice behind them.

They turned around to see a centuar, half man, half horse, pawing at the ground.

"Unicorn blood is very sacred," said the cetnuar. "If drunk, the drinker will lead a half-life, a cursed life, for the rest of his life!"

"The rest of our lives?" asked Bella.

"That's a pretty long time," said Reneesme.

"Considering the fact that we're immortal," said Edward.

"Oh I don't know," said Bella, "It sure looks pretty tasty. Maybe it doesn't work on the soulless."

"But how can we be sure?" asked Edward.

"I've got it," said Reneesme, "We tell Alice to touch it, and if she sees anything bad, we don't eat it."

"Sound good to me," said Edward. "Alice! Come over here!"

Alice walked over to them.

"Would you mind telling us what you see in this unicorn?"

"Sure," said Alice, closing her eyes.

After a few seconds, she opened them again. "It's safe," she said, "Eating it won't curse us. We already live a sort of half-life anyway. Like, not much of a life, but not exactly a death either. Like an undeath."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," said Bella.

"Mind if I have some?" asked Alice.

"Sure," said Reneesme.

The centuar grimaced and galloped away as they sank their fangs into the unicorn's neck and sucked.

"This blood is delicious!" said Edward.

"And such vibrant color!" said Reneesme.

_**Harry**_

_Harry's scar tingled._

"_The world is changing…," said a high, whispering voice._

"_You're telling me," said a threatening female voice, "One day I'm being eternally punished, the next I'm in here with a bunch of weird creatures."_

_Harry looked around. He was surrounded by fog, and he couldn't see anything._

"_The changes will help us," said the first voice, "Together with the help of our earth mother, we can use the changes to rise again!"_

"_Yes," said the second voice, "And then we will finnally get our revenge!"_

_Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and whispered "Lumos."_

_The light was a strange orange color. His scar was beginning to hurt._

"_Someone's here," said the first voice, "Get rid of them!"_

_Suddenly, the fog began to move, until it shaped itself into the face of Voldemort, smiling evilly at him._

_Harry's scar burst with pain, as if someone was cutting it back open._

_Voldemort's face began to laugh, until its mouth became a huge, gaping pit that swallowed Harry up, and he was falling, falling, falling through the darkness._

The sheer pain in his scar woke harry up. He was in a cold sweat, gasping for air.

Everyone else in Hermione's over-large tent was asleep, so he went outside to get some fresh air.

Outside the tent, he found himself in a mess of scattered tents. He wouldn't be able to concentrate with all these tents, so he decided to check out the Forbidden Forest.

The Forest, however, was even worse. Vampires running this way and that, killing innocent animals and feasting on their blood. Harry followed the path deeper into the forest before he could throw up.

When he thought he had seen the last of the vampires, he came across another group feasting obn a unicorn. Harry decided it was worthless and began to walk back to the tent, when he heard a rustling behind him and turned around.

There, just ten feet away, were a pair of glowing gray eyes. They had no whites, and the pupils were slits. Snake eyes.

Harry slowly got out his wand, but the eyes, and whatever they belonged to, was already running away.

Harry started chasing after it, casting Lumos. By the light of his wand he could see the creature was human, or at least humanoid. But by then it was too far away to notice any details, and, before he knew it, it had dissapeared.

Harry wondered what it was. He had never encountered anything like in during his days at Hogwarts, and he didn't remember reading about it in his old schoolbook, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

Harry decided to think about it later and retraced his steps back to the trail. On his way back to Hermione's tent, he remembered something.

"Hey, Edward," he said as he passed the unicorn again. Edward looked up.

"Thanks for winning the game for us!"

**Author's Note: Oh look, I incorporated all the major villians into one dream. I believe I deserve a reward for that. Now, what would be a fitting reward? Oh, I know, lots of reviews! Come on, review! Tell me your thoughts! If you don't review, I'll be sad.**


	22. Chapter 22: More Quidditch Games

This Means War!

A Fanfic by Brahian

Chapter 22: The Second Half of the Quincentennial Quidditch Tournament!

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Well, this is my last chapter for this week. Thanks for all the reviews, guys, I really appreciated them, really. I don't own anything, 'xept Ryan.**

_**Harry**_

"Hello, and welcome," said Ryan, "To the third game of the Quincentennial Quidditch Tournament!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Today Max's team and the Twilight teams will face each other to determine who wins third place in the Tournament. Teams, mount your brooms"

Harry watched as the teams mounted their brooms and kicked into the air.

"Guys," he said, "I had a strange dream last night."

"Really?" asked Ginny. "About what?"

"Well," started Harry, "There were these voices, and they were saying something about coming back, getting revenge, changes…"

The others looked confused.

"And then Voldemort's face showed up, and he has laughing. His mouth was like a pit. A huge, gaping pit…" Harry shuddered, the memory still fresh in his mind.

"That sounds serious," said Hermione.

"Could Voldemort be coming back?" wondered Ron.

"I don't see how," said Harry. "I thought he was gone for good when I killed him 20 years ago."

"Something tells me," said Hermione, "That the other characters might help us find out what this means."

"How do you know that?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "It's almost as if… as if there's a voice in my head…"

_**Rachel**_

"Come on, just catch the ball already!" said Percy as the Quaffle was once again intercepted by the vampires.

Judging by what they'd seen so far, the vampires were changing tactics. Instead of trying to make goals, the vampires instead had decided just to keep the Quaffle away from the other players until Reneesme caught the Snitch again. So far, it was working pretty good.

"Maybe Jason can use his wind powers to make Connor's broom faster," said Carter.

"Or," suggested Rachel, "We could just enjoy the game. I mean, it's just a game, right? Who cares who wins, as long as we're having fun!"

"It's not just a game, Rachel," said Carter. "These games are determining who's better. If we lose to these vampires, that means we're worse than a young adult vampire romance novel! Do you want that?"

"I actually enjoy a good young adult vampire romance novel," said Rachel.

"You disgust me," said Percy, but since he was smiling, she knew he was joking.

Suddenly, she was hit by a splitting headache. It filled her with pain, consumed her very soul, tugged at her consiousness. She knew this feeling, but she still wasn't used to it. _Not now,_ she thought. _Any time but now!_ And then her vision went black.

She opened her eyes to see Percy and Carter staring at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Percy.

"What happened?" asked Rachel.

"We don't know," said Percy.

"Connor just caught the Snitch and then you just turned into a moaning, twitching heap n the floor," said Carter.

Rachel shook her head, rubbing at her temples. "How long was I out?"

"Not too long," said Percy. "But Ryan's already announced the winner. The finals are about to start."

Suddenly, Ryan blew his whistle as Harry's team and Max's team flew into the air.

"Okay," said Rachel. "It was probably just a freak headache. That's all."

The others didn't believe her.

_Don't try to resist a prophecy, Rachel,_ she heard Apollo's voice in her head. _It never ends well._

Since when did he become so dramatic?

_**Max**_

Max opened her wings over all three goalposts, blocking any and all entry. They were sure to win now. Unless, of course, Harry got the Snitch before her team got 160 points. But that was unlikely.

_You didn't score any points in the other game,_ said the Voice.

_Quiet, Voice!_ thought max. _You're my advisor, not my critic!_

_Actually,_ said the Voice, _I'm neither. I'm a voice in your head. My sole purpose is to help you save the world, whether by advising or critiquing._

_And how exactly is helping me save the world?_ wondered Max.

When the Voice spoke, Max almost felt like it was smiling.

_Oh, you'll see, Max. You'll see..._

_**Edward**_

"I officially hate Quidditch," said Edward.

"We have been in last place for every SINGLE competition since the start of this thing!" shouted Jacob, turning a lot of heads their way.

"We need to step our game up," agreed Bella.

"Ugh, maybe the next competition is blood-sucking or something," said Reneesme. "Then we'd actually win."

"Or the killing of innocent creatures," said Edward.

"Wow," said Bella, "We really _are_ monsters."

_**Harry**_

Harry felt something entering his mind, and it wasn't Ryan.

_No,_ it said.

Harry struggled to remember his Legilimency lessons with Snape. He cleared his mind of all thought, thinking only of blank blankness. It didn't work.

_When will you realize you don't want the Snitch?_ the voice said, _This makes me forget, are you a wizard, or a witch?_

Harry could already feel his determination to find the Snitch fading, along with his masculinity. He tried and tried to clear his mind, but alas, Snape had been a terrible teacher.

_**Bella**_

Bella sensed something roaming the minds of the crowd, and it wasn't Ryan.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Edward.

"I feel it too," said Reneesme.

"Bella, open your mind shield!"

And that's when Ryan lost connection.

_**Angel**_

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Angel. "No my mind control NEVER fails! I should dump myself into a bucket of snails!"

She saw Harry shake his head, as if getting his common sense back.

"Nonononononononono….." she muttered as Bludger hit Ratchet, knocking him out of Harry's way.

"NonononoononoNOOOOOO!" she yelled again, as Harry caught the Snitch in his hand.

"Angel," said Max, "Were you using mind control to cheat?"

"No," said Angel, "What makes you say that? By the way, your hair looks like it was attacked by a cat."

"Ignoring the insult," said Masx angrily, "I could hear you from all the way across the pitch, you were so loud! You are grounded, missy! Grounded! FOR LIFE!"

Angel hung her head. Then a rouge Bludger hit her in the face.

**(A/N: Okay, maybe that was a little too brutal. But oh well, the deed's already been done.)**

_**Twilight**_

"And the winner of the Quincentennial Quidditch Tournament is…" said Ryan, flying up on a broom, "Harry Potter and his team!" Harry's crowd cheered. "Which leaves the overall score as: Harry still in first place, Percy and Max scrambling for second, and Twilight _still_ in last."

The crowd searched their pockets for any remote traces of garlic or silverwear and, finding none, decided to brood broodingly in broodom.

"What's this?" said Ryan. "The next game will be at the Olympic National Park in Forks, Washington. We're going back to America!"

The crowd cheered loudly, except for Harry's crowd.

"Yay!" said Reneesme.

"Wait," said Bella, "You know what this means?"

"No," said Edward, "What?"

"More running!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Author's Note: Well, as they say in China, Chiao for now! (That is what they say, right?)**


	23. Chapter 23: Transition

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 23: A Sort of Transitional Chapter, I Guess…

**Author's Note: I've noticed my chapters have been getting progressively shorter recently. Why is this chapter so short? Not even 1,000 words! Well, that's because this is really just a sort of transition between the previous chapter and the next one. But don't worry, I promise a much longer chapter next time!  
>Also, I posted another fanfic, go look at it, it's on my profile. Yes it's a one-shot, but you'll like it, I promise!<strong>

_**Twilight**_

Jacob and the Cullens were the last to arrive at Olympic National Park in Forks, Washington.

"It's a little embarrassing to be the last to arrive at our own home," said Edward.

"Well, we would have gotten here earlier if _someone_ didn't have to stop to mark his territory every five minutes!" snapped Bella.

"Sorry," said Jacob, "But I have a bladder about the size of a baby hamster."

"Attention," said Ryan into his megaphone, getting the attention of all the wizards, witches, vampires, werewolves, demigods, magicians, bird kids, and other assorted freaks. And a jogger who just happened to be jogging by at the moment.

"Now that the last people have arrived, we can… You know, I don't really like this area. I know there's a grassy clearing here somewhere. Cullens, would you mind leading us to it?"

"Fine," said Edward, and he and the other Cullens led the magical people and creatures to said grassy clearing.

"Ah, yes, this is better," said Ryan. "Now, look around you. You are surrounded by nature. Trees growing fat juicy fruit, birds singing in the sky, animals playing in the grass, bugs crawling under your shirt…" The crowd shuddered at that last one. "Now imagine all that being crushed in an exciting game of CHARIOT RACING!"

The crowd cheered loudly, especially Percy's crowd.

"Wait," said Annabeth, "What are we gonna build the chariots with?"

"What's that?" said Ryan, ignoring her question and pointing up to the sky, where something big was falling towards them.

He yelled something that sounded like "Surprise!" but might have been "Supplies!" as a large delivery truck landed on the ground, almost crushing a few people.

"This is what you'll build the chariot with," said Ryan as the back door of the truck opened and a bunch of chariot-building supplies spilled out. "Thanks, Hermes."

"No problem," said the truck driver, Hermes apparently, and handed Ryan a clipboard and a pen. "Just sign here."

After signing, Ryan continued, "here we have everything you'll need to build a classic chariot," said Ryan, "But of course, these aren't classic times. So, if you want to add traps or weapons or other such upgrades to your chariots, you'll have to contact Hermes with that over there." He pointed to an area where there was a water hose and a large pile of gold coins. "Don't know how to use them?" he asked. "Ask a demigod. If you don't know how to build a chariot, I have blueprints right here." He held up four rolls of blue paper. "You have one week before the chariot race. You may begin!"

_**Harry**_

"Let's just enchant these tools to build themselves," said Ron.

"That's a great idea, Ron," said Harry.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waved their wands over their various chariot-building tools, and their blueprints, and the chariot began to build itself, the blueprints opening up as if something or someone was observing them.

"Well, that was easy," said Ginny.

_**Percy**_

"Okay," said Percy, "So, who has any ideas for traps and weapons and upgrades and such?"

"Oh, I do!" said Carter.

"Me too!" said Sadie.

"Me three!" said Annabeth.

"Me four!" said someone from the Hermes cabin.

"Okay," said Percy, "Tyson and the Hephaestus cabin will be building our chariot. Consult your ideas with them."

All the demigods and magicians, except for Percy, crowded around the Hephaestus cabin and started trying to make their ideas heard over each other.

"Wow," said Percy, "I'm not sure how they're gonna fit so many stuff in there. Unless they make the whole thing, like, a huge control panel with a bunch of buttons and stuff."

_**Max**_

"So," said Max, looking at the blueprints, "Who knows how to read these?"

"I could probably understand them," said Iggy, "If someone were to read them to me."

"Okay," said Max. "Angel, would you mind reading these to Iggy?"

"I'm afraid I can't," said Angel, "Has anyone seen my pants?"

"They're on your legs," said Max, "But why can't you read to him?"

"I'm forced to speak in rhyme," said Angel, "I fear I might be stuck like this for all time!"

"You've been speaking in rhyme?" asked Max, "Since when?"

"Since just after yesterday's game," said Angel, "Ugh, this rhyming thing is really lame!"

"Okay…," said max, "Let's just hope you're not stuck like that forever. So, I guess… someone just read this to Iggy!"

She threw the blueprints onto the ground as everyone scrambled to get them.

"As for you, Gazzy," she said, "You'll be thinking up traps and weapons and upgrades and stuff for the chariots."

"Way ahead of you," said Gazzy, "Iggy and I have already thought of everything. Here's a list of things we need." He handed her a crumpled-up sheet of notebook paper with some writing scrawled on it.

"Missile launchers?" exclaimed Max, "Rocket fuel? A glass case that says 'DANGER!'? Do I want to know what you're gonna do with this stuff?"

"Probably not," said Iggy, "Just go get it for us, please."

"Okay…," she said, "Iggy, you're in charge."

So off she went to ask Percy how to use the water hose.


	24. Chapter 24: Six days Later

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 24: Six Days Later…

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I'm sad! :( See? Only 2 people reviewed my previous chapter, and no one reviewed by other story! Yes, that's why I took so long to upload, to punish YOU! Anyway, special thanks for the two that reviewed (celestialstarrynight and GingerRavenclaw). As for those who didn't (everyone else), thanks also. FOR NOTHING! I don't own anything, 'xept Ryan.**

_**Harry**_

"Boooooooooooooooored," moaned Ron.

They'd been watching the chariot build itself for the whole of the week. It was getting quite boring.

"What should we doooooooooooooo?" moaned Harry.

"Maybe we should try and find out what your dream meant," suggested Hermione for the fifth time.

"Fine, if it's that important to you, Hermione, I'll do it," said Harry.

"You mean it's not important to you?" asked Ginny.

"Well," said Harry, "I haven't been bothered by any more dreams lately, so it was probably just a crazy nightmare, is all."

"But your scar was hurting," said Hermione.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry.

"Read it on our fanfiction," explained Hermione, holding up Arthur Weasly's laptop.

Harry muttered something about stupid Ryan invading his mind all the time.

"I take offence to that," said Ryan, walking by.

Harry glared at him.

"Something that concerns me," said Hermione. "Athena, goddess of wisdom, right?"

"Yes," said Ryan suspiciously.

"What if she's right about the Voice? I mean, does _anyone_ know anything about it?"

"How did you know about that?" said Ryan, even more suspiciously.

"The fanfiction," said Hermione, holding up Mr. Weasly's computer.

"I didn't write that into the fanfiction," said Ryan, but after reading a bit his eyes widened.

"Then how did it end up here?" asked Hermione.

"I… I need to go check that out," said Ryan. "Now where'd I leave my laptop? Oh right, it's in my locker!" **(A/N: Only those who have read the Kane Chronicles will know what he's talking about.)**

"What's he talking about?" asked Ron. "As far as I know, there are no lockers in the woods!"

"Who knows?" asked Hermione. "So, Harry, about your dream."

"What about it?" asked Harry.

"We need to find out what it means," said Hermione, "By asking the other characters."

"But wouldn't it seem weird that we're just going up to them and asking them to interpret a dream?" asked Ro.

"We have no other choice," countered Hermione. "If we don't find out what's going on, and it's obviously not good, then we won't be able to stop it in time, and then who knows what could happen? Another war, perhaps!"

"Another one?" complained Ron, "Haven't two been enough?"

"So, here's what we're gonna do," said Hermione, "Harry, you'll ask the Twilight characters if they recognize anything from your dream. Ron will ask the demigods and magicians, and I'll ask the mutants."

"Wait," said Ron, "I don't know about Harry's dream."

"It's on this laptop," said Hermione, handing it to him."

"Wait, what about me?" asked Ginny as they got up to leave.

"You… can stay here and watch the chariot," said Hermione.

"What! This is because I'm a supporting character, isn't it?" ranted Ginny, "That's characterism, you're a characterist!"

_**Bella**_

The vampires zipped back ad forth, grabbing tools and supplies and building the chariot. Bella was reading the blueprints and translating them to understandable words. With their super vampire strength and super vampire speed, they were almost done with it, despite having slacked off half the week.

"Um excuse me," said Harry Potter over the various _WHOOSH!_ing sounds of the vampires. "Excuse me," he said. "Helloooooo?"

"What is it?" said Bella, looking up from her blueprints. "We're kinda in the middle of something here!"

"Yeah," said Harry, "I was just wondering, I had a dream a while back, and I was wondering if one of you could maybe help me understand it, or something?"

"Dream interpretation?" said Bella, "Is that what people have come to us for these days?"

Harry nodded.

"Alice!" yelled Bella over the _WHOOSH!_ing. "Come interpret this guy's dream!"

Alice _whoosh_ed over to Harry. She slapped her hand onto his face, then closed her eyes as she observed his thoughts.

"Ow," said Harry. His voice sounded funny because she was crushing his nose.

Alice's eyes snapped open. "Stop," she said, and somehow she was heard over the _WHOOSH!_ing, as it stopped.

"One of the voices in his dream," said Alice, "It's Victoria."

"She's alive?" asked Edward.

"Apparently," said Alice, "And not only does she still want revenge, but she also has allies. I'm not sure who they are, but one thing is for sure, we have to find out what's going on and stop it soon."

"Do you think the rest of James's coven is alive, too?" asked Bella.

"It's possible," said Alice.

"No it isn't," said Jacob, "We killed them personally!"

"I don't know, okay?" said Alice, "This kid has a very troubled mind!"

"Hello," said Harry, "I'm a full-grown man!"

"All humans are children compared to us," said Alice matter-of-factly.

"That's strange, considering most of you look to be in your twenties," said Harry, "So who's this Victoria person?"

Alice looked over at Bella.

Bella nodded. "Tell him," she said.

_**Percy**_

"Excuse me," said Hermione, "A friend of mine had a dream recently, and I was wondering if you could interpret it for us."

"How should we know anything about interpreting his dream?" asked Annabeth.

"Just tell me if you recognize anything from it," said Hermione. Then she told them about Harry's dream.

"Earth mother…," muttered Annabeth.

"Huge, gaping pit…," muttered Percy.

"Rise again…" muttered Amos.

"Okay," said Hermione. "Apparently lots of familiarity there… Tell me what you know."

"The earth mother," explained Annabeth, "Must refer to the earth goddess Gaea. She once opened the Doors of Death and unleashed tons of monsters into the world."

"Your description of the pit reminds me of the pit of Tartarus," said Percy. "Of course, we can't be sure, but something tells me long-dead, thousand-year-old monsters are trying to rise as well."

"You don't think...," said Annabeth.

"No," Percy stopped her. "The last thing we need is another Titan War."

"Okay," said Hermione, "Anything else?"

"We already know Apophis is trying to rise…," started Amos.

"And if he had help from other forces…," continued Carter.

"Then he might come before his scheduled uprising in May!" **(A/N: Can't wait for it, by the way)** finished Sadie.

"Sadie," said Carter, "I believe you just broke the Fourth Wall on a whole new level."

"Ugh," exclaimed Hermione, "I thought we were finished with this back in Chapter 18!

_**Max**_

"Hey, um… hello," said Ron.

Max turned to him. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ron, "I was, um, wondering if you could read this and tell me if you see anything familiar."

Ron opened his laptop and pointed to the letters under a bold and italicized word: "Harry".

"Okay," said Max, "But I'm warning you, I'm a slow reader."

And so she read, for the next half hour.

_**Ryan**_

"I know I didn't write that," said Ryan to himself as he found the fanfiction on his laptop. "And yet here it is!" he exclaimed. "Along with another unknown chapter!"

_I have no idea what you're talking about,_ said the Voice, _There are only 21 chapters in this story._

"Voice, you cannot possibly be more wrong," he said, "It says here clearly that there are 23."

_I said,_ repeated the Voice a little more forcefully, _there are only 21 chapters in this story._

Suddenly, Ryan's vision went out of focus. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the screen again. There were only 21 chapters.


	25. Chapter 25: A Continuation of Ch 24

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 25: A Continuation of Chapter 24

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Okay, lots of things to say today. First, I'm gonna be really busy this week so I might not be able to post a chapter until the week after. Second, the Hunger Games have been really popular lately, more so than Twilight or even Harry Potter. So why aren't Peeta and Katniss here competing with the others? Two reasons: I can't think of a way to get people from a dystopian universe over here, and also I've got a major plot going on, and i can't exactly fit President Snow into my list of upcoming enemies. Third, lots of people have said there's actually 24 chapters, but keep in mind that these chapters happen before they're posted. It would be wierd if, say, Ryan was reading about himself reading about himself reading about... you get it. Well, that's it for today, so enjoy the chapter! I don't own anything, 'xept Ryan. And Princess Butteflykiss, though I don't own her species:/**

_**Max**_

Max finished reading the italicized words and frowned.

"That's strange," she said. "I dreamed of an orange light on that same night!"

"Did you say orange light?" asked Maya.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Apparently, Harry and Max both dreamt about an orange light on the same night. Something creepy is obviously going on."

"Creepier than his dream?" said Max. "That's doubtful."

"Guys," Maya said to Generation 77, "You don't think…"

"No," said Kate. "The One Light, in this time period?"

"Impossible," said Star.

"Wait," said Max, "What are you guys talking about?"

Maya and Gen 77 exchanged worried looks with each other.

"The One Light," said Maya, "Caused great destruction in our time."

"Wait," Ron interrupted, "What's your _time_?"

"We are from the future," explained Maya. "We've seen what will happen. We know what's coming."

"So," said Ron, "Are you, like, future Max? Because up until now, I thought you were twins or something."

Maya sighed, exasperated.

"I'm her clone, okay?" she said. "Anyway, The One Light is the leader of a cult called the Doomsday Group. It influenced their minds, made them do things no humane being would do.

"People influenced by the One Light would go in some sort of trance, murmuring stuff like 'The One Light will take care of me…'" explained Holden.

"They gathered all the people in the world into one city, and then proceeded to blow it up," said Star.

"Oh that's horrible," said Nudge, "Did anyone get hurt?"

"We're not sure," said Kate. "What we know is that Jeb and Dr. Martinez left, Ella was brainwashed and ran away, and Angel was lost in the explosion that would've killed millions."

Angel gasped.

"We don't know how to stop it," finished Maya.

"Well," said Ron. "That's… nice. Well, I need to go break the bad news to my friends. Bye!"

They waved goodbye as he left.

"This can't be happening," said Maya. "If the One light manages to get into people's minds again, this could be the end of the world. A whole year ahead of time!"

"Only a year?" exclaimed Max. "Wow, I have some _really_ bad luck."

_**Percy**_

"What do you think about this?" said Percy after Hermione had left.

"That it's bad!" said Amos. "Apophis is rising, and we have even less time to defeat him now that he's teaming up with other forces! Where's Ra?"

"Last time I saw him, he was judging the magic competition," said Carter.

"Okay," said Annabeth, "So Apophis, Gaea, and some long-dead monsters, possibly Titans-"

"Don't jinx it!" exclaimed Percy.

"Whatever," said Annabeth, "They're rising again. They want revenge. They have powerful allies."

"Can you tell us something we don't know?" asked Sadie.

"No," said Annabeth. "What else do we know?"

The others were silent.

"We don't know much of anything," said Percy. "And because of that, there's not much we can do , either."

"But how can we find out more?" wondered Annabeth.

"Have you noticed," said Jason, whom they hadn't noticed was there, "That we haven't been attacked by any monsters lately?"

"That's right," said Annabeth. "Other than the time we went to pick up Esa, we've seen no monsters at all."

"It's not just because we were out of America," said Percy, "There's still the British and German monsters."

"Maybe the vampires are keeping them away?" wondered Sadie.

"Doubtful," said Carter, looking over at the vampires, one of which accidentally poked himself in the eye with a hammer.

"Maybe they're leaving us alone because they're plotting something," suggested Percy.

"All of them? And leaving Echidna out of the picture?" asked Annabeth. "Not likely."

They thought some more and some more, until Jason asked what they'd all been thinking.

"What if they're afraid?"

_**Bella**_

"Ow!" said Edward. He had just accidentally poked himself in the eye with a hammer.

"Careful, Edward," said Bella. "You might poke yourself in the eye."

"Yeah, thanks," said Edward sarcastically.

Harry had left a few minutes ago, so they had gone back to work while Bella, Alice, Reneesme, and some other select few contemplated the issue of Victoria and James's coven coming back. And her newborn army, probably.

Suddenly, a creature flew down from the sky. It looked like a white stallion, except it had a horn, wings, and a fish tail. The other creatures looked like two winged horses, two unicorns, and two winged horse skeletons. The unicorns were following on the ground, as they couldn't fly.

"Now that you've all almost finished the chariots," announced Ryan, dismounting the horned/winged/fish-tailed horse, "You had probably better choose something to pull your chariots, unless you want to lose epically."

"Oh, I call the winged horses!" called Max.

"Pegasi!" said the demigods.

"Whatever," said Max, leading the pegasi towards her chariot.

"I'll take the thestrals," said Harry, leading the winged horse skeletons towards his chariot.

He looked around, as if expecting people to ask what he was talking about. Nobody did.

"That's kinda sad," he said.

"I guess that leaves us with the unicorns," said Annabeth.

It occurred to Bella that they were out of horses and his team had none.

"Hey, what about us?" she asked.

"Well," said Ryan, "There aren't any more horse-like creatures in this area, so… why don't one of you werewolves pull it? They're about the size of two horses."

"And much faster," added Jacob.

"Cool," said Bella. "You're hired.

"Okay,' said Ryan to the rest of the people. "Now choose two people to be in the chariots, one to steer the horses, and one to get rid of the competition."

As everyone started whispering amongst each other, deciding who they were gonna pick, Ryan spoke up again.

"I found something strange on the fanfiction," he said. "So, I don't want any of you reading it until I check it out, fix the problem. Anyone caught reading it will result in immediate disqualification for the rest of the games!"

Everyone started murmuring amongst each other even more. As Ryan walked away, Bella noticed something.

As she took a closer look with her super vampire vision, along with the arrival of twilight making her vision sharper, she noticed something strange about Ryan's eyes. It appeared almost as if they were tinted with orange.

_**Harry**_

The Golden Trio went back to share their information with Ginny and each other.

"The female voice in my head," said Harry, "Belongs to a vampire named Victoria. She once gathered an army of newborn vampires that killed millions. She and two other powerful vampires are coming back, from the dead, apparently."

"The earth goddess, Gaea, is waking; despite having gone back to sleep just months ago," said Hermione. "She'll probably bring giants with her, which can only be defeated with the help of the gods. Apophis, the Chaos Snake, is rising as well. It can only be defeated by the sun god Ra, who is mentally unstable. And some old, million-year-old monsters are rising from the pit of Tartarus."

"The orange light from your dream," said Ron, "Goes by the One Light. It once led, or it will lead… It led in the future…"

The others looked puzzled.

"Okay," said Ron, a being from the future gathered all the people in the world into one city, which its minions, called the Doomsday Group, tried to blow up. There's no known way of stopping it."

"Okay, so we've got a lot on our hands," said Ginny. "Lots of things are rising, and they're working together, but other than that the pieces don't seem to fit together. Why are they coming back now? What are they planning?"

There was a short silence as the contemplated that question.

"Something big must have happened," said Hermione. "Something that woke up and brought back all these things at once. What could possibly be that big? What kind of catastrophe would have to happen for them to wake?"

Suddenly Harry remembered the first voice in his dream.

"_The world is changing"_ it had said. What change could have possibly have been that big?

"_Together with our earth mother, we can use the changes to rise again!"_

"_And then we will finally get our revenge!"_

Harry shuddered. The thought of all those forces coming back at once with their armies unnerved him. And then a thought struck him. What did Ryan know of all this?


	26. Chapter 26: Chariot Racing!

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 26: Chariot Racing!

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:  
>YOU: What? You mean you're not gonna finish off that cliffhanger?<br>ME: No, not in this chapter anyway. I decided I'd held back the chariot race long enough, so here it is.  
>I'm baaaaack! Thanks for waiting, I love you guys! You guys, you're my best friends, you know that? (Just kidding, I'm not THAT much of a geek!) Anyway, here's the new chapter, enjoy! I don't own anything, 'xept Ryan.<br>WARNING: Things WILL explode in this chapter! And all the chariots will lose their horses/werewolf.**

_**No POV**_

The four finished chariots stood side by side on the forest path, which in itself was barely wide enough to fit them all.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in their chariot, which the tools had decorated to look exactly like the coaches that had carried them to Hogwarts once upon a time, complete with the thestrals. Hermione was armed with nothing but her wand.

Edward and Bella were in the second chariot, which looked pretty simple, but sturdy, and was being pulled by Jacob.

In the third were Carter and Sadie, pulled by the magical unicorns. Tyson and the Hephaestus cabin had done a great job at decorating it, following Ancient Greek traditional chariot designs, with a little bit of Egyptian culture here and there. At least, that's what it was on the outside, but on the inside it was a huge control panel with a whole bunch of buttons and stuff. Sadie had no idea what they did.

In the last chariot were Max and Gazzy, since max had insisted she go instead of Iggy. Iggy had decorated the chariot in a very futuristic way, covered with gears and levers and fake metal wings on the top.

"On your marks!" yelled Ryan.

The four drivers, Ron, Bella, Carter, and Max, held tight onto their reins, ready to pull on them at any given moment.

"Get set…," said Ryan. "GO!" And then the race began.

_**Hermione**_

Hermione zapped her wand, spells flying everywhere. She aimed at the Twilight chariot, which was getting ahead of them.

"Faster, Ron!" she yelled as she missed the chariot by a mile.

"I'm giving the all they've got!" yelled Ron.

"Well give them more!"

_**Edward**_

"Yes," said Bella, "Were ahead."

"We might actually win for a change," said Edward hopefully.

"Don't jinx it," said Bella.

Suddenly, the Greek chariot caught up with them. Edward noticed it had spikes on its wheels, and was using those spikes to ram against their chariot and make big holes in it.

"Wait," said Edward, "They have spikes on their wheels and who-knows-what other crap, but what do we get?"

"We have cup holders," said Bella, pressing a button which opened a secret compartment with two cups of blood in it.

"Coooool," said Edward, getting a cup for himself.

Suddenly, the Greek chariot got hit by some sort of firecracker thing, and they slowed down to last place.

_**Carter**_

"Sadie, do something!" said carter, "We're in last place!"

"So many buttons…," freaked Sadie. "Don't know which to press first…"

"Just DO SOMETHING!" yelled Carter.

"Fine," said Sadie, pressing a random button.

Three red things flew from the front of the chariot.

"Are those…," wondered Carter, "Turtle shells?"

"Someone's been playing too much Mario Kart," said Sadie.

The three turtle shells hit Ron and Hermione's chariot, slowing them down significantly.

"Hey, it worked!" said Carter. "Do something else!"

Sadie pressed another button, and a parachute shot from the back of the chariot.

"Who puts a parachute on a CHARIOT?" asked Sadie, using Carter's sword to cut the strings, but too late, they had already slowed even more than they were.

Sadie pressed another button, and a bunch of random images appeared in front of Carter.

"What the crap?" he wondered, narrowly avoiding running the unicorns into a tree.

Then the images stopped on an image of what appeared to be a golden mushroom wearing a crown.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Carter as the unicorns ran forward two times faster.

_**Max**_

"Great job, Gazzy," said Max as the firecracker exploded into the left side of the Twilight chariot.

Iggy had rigged the missile launcher to launch firecrackers, which were less harmful that actual missiles, but could still greatly damage a chariot. Or a human.

Suddenly the Greek chariot caught up to both of them, running faster-than-full-speed, as if they'd just taken a load of steroids. They also had a strange gold-ish glow to them.

After a few seconds the unicorns slowed down and stopped glowing, and the chariot kept a steady pace in front of Max and the Twilight chariot.

"Oh, what's this do?" Max heard Sadie say as two long swords stuck out of the wheels of the chariot.

"That shouldn't be possible," said Max.

Jacob jumped over the sword on his side, narrowly avoiding having his legs chopped off, but unfortunately the sword cut his reins and he went careening forward, as his chariot slowed down, until even Ron and Hermione were in front of it.

"Okay, Gazzy," she said, "We're going to have to jump."

"Jump?" asked Gazzy, looking up from his missile launcher.

"Yes, jump," said Max, as if speaking to a little kid, which of course, she was. "Open your wings!"

Then she pulled up the reins as hard as she could, opening her wings at the same time. The pegasi did a flying leap, opening their own wings, and together four sets of wings pulled the heavy chariot off the ground.

"Why did Iggy have to put so much metal into this thing?" Max groaned as she pushed against the ceiling.

The chariot, however, still wasn't high enough to surpass the blades, which threated to chop their wheels into plywood.

"Max," groaned Gazzy, "Iggy installed a button above the driver's seat. It opens up the wings!"

"You mean he anticipated this exact situation?" asked Max, looking around for the button.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Gazzy.

Max didn't find the button and hit her head against the roof in frustration.

Suddenly, a metallic noise could be heard, and Max didn't see it, but above the chariot the metal wings opened up, a beautiful sight worthy of Daedalus. The silver wings flapped once, twice, and the chariot flew above the others, dropping off just in from of the unicorns and closing its wings.

"Wow," said Max after they landed. "It was right behind my head. Who knew?"

_**Ron**_

Ron and Hermione were far behind. The Twilight chariot had careened past them, being werewolf-less and all, but other than that they were still behind.

"Surely there's some sort of spell that can make us go faster, right?" asked Ron.

"Quiet Ron, I'm thinking," said Hermione. After a few seconds she snapped her fingers. "Ron," she said, "Untie the thestrals."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Ron.

"Untie the thestrals, Ron," repeated Hermione

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ron.

"Just do it!"

Ron gulped, got out his wand, and cast four consecutive spells, each of which hit a rein and set the thestrals free.

"This better be worth it," he said, climbing into the back of the chariot as they slowed to a stop.

Hermione pointed her wand at the floor. "Wingaurdium Leviosa."

"Oh no," groaned Ron.

The chariot lit up with a bright purple light. Hermione flicked her wand upwards and the chariot gave a thrusting leap, knocking Ron down.

"Here we go!" said Hermione as she jabbed her wand forward and the chariot zoomed along the trail.

_**Bella**_

"No!" said Bella. "We can't let this stop us!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Edward as Bella got out of the chariot.

"We're gonna push this over the finish line," said Bella. "Come on, help me!" Edward climbed out and they both pushed the chariot forward with their super vampire strength, running with their super vampire speed.

_**Sadie**_

The Twilight chariot caught up to Carter and Sadie, who had just been bypassed by Ron and Hermione.

Sadie had accidentally pressed a button that knocked the swords off of their wheels, so the vampires had no trouble running right past them.

"What have you got, Sadie?" asked Carter.

"I have, um…," said Sadie, deciding which button to push next. "This?"

She pressed a random button, and the images appeared in front of Carter again.

"Seriously," said Carter, "Whoever made this Mario Kart themed is gonna have a word from me when this is over."

The pictures stopped on the image of a spiky blue turtle shell with wings, which flew towards whoever was in first place at the moment.

_**Gazzy**_

"Gaz," said Max as the vampires ran in front of them, "They're gaining on us! Do something!"

Gazzy nodded and opened the glass case on the wall, which was labeled "DANGER!" Inside was a big red button.

"Untie the pegasi," he said.

"What?" asked Max.

"Just do it, trust me!" insisted Gazzy.

As the chariot drew to a halt, the Gasman slapped his hand onto the button. There was a whirring sound as the secret compartment behind the wheels opened up and two rockets came out of them. With a flash of red flames, the rockets turned on and zoomed forward.

_**Hermione**_

"We're gonna win!" said Hermione as the chariot got faster and faster.

"Maybe not," said Ron as he looked outside at the vampires not far behind and Max's chariot already way in front of them.

"Hermione," said Ron. "You might want to pick up the pace."

"I'm giving her all she's got!"

"Then give her more!"

It was then that Max's chariot was hit by the blue turtle shell.

_**Carter**_

"Come on," said Carter. "Where's that King Mushroom when you need it?"

"Don't worry," said Sadie. "I'm sure there's something here that could help us."

She pushed a button. A boxing glove flew out the side of the chariot. She pushed something else. Oil spilled out the back. She kept pressing buttons, until she became impatient and started pressing them faster and faster. A series of stuff flew out of the chariot, stuff that probably would've helped them earlier, but were really of no use to them now.

She pressed buttons even faster, her hands moving a mile a minute, until a red light started blinking and a computerized voice said, "Warning! Warning! Button Overload! Initiating self-destruct sequence in T minus ten seconds."

"Self-destruct?" asked Carter from the front.

"Yeah," said Sadie, passing him his sword. "Cut the reins, then GET THE DUAT OUT OF HERE!" **(A/N: That's about as close to a curse as I'm ever gonna get [which isn't really that close at all], so savor it!)**

Carter cut the reins, then he and Sadie mounted the unicorns as they galloped away just in time for the chariot to explode in all its blazing glory!

"You know," said Carter as they galloped away, narrowly avoiding some burning debris, "None of this would've been necessary if we'd just used our wands and staffs."

"You're bringing this up now!"

_**Percy**_

Meanwhile, at the finish line, Percy and the others saw the huge mushroom cloud that appeared in the middle of the forest.

"Ouch," said Percy.

"That's gonna leave a crater," said Travis, and Connor agreed. Percy was glad they'd made up since the Quidditch game.

"Maybe we shouldn't have put so many buttons," said Leo.

"And worst of all, I'm probably gonna have to put the fire out!" said Percy.

"You got that right," said Ryan.

"Percy gathered up a bunch of water from the lake nearby and flung it at the forest fire in the distance. Most of it put out the fire, and the rest of the fire sputtered out by itself.

Suddenly, three horseless shapes crossed the finish line, leaving three trails of flame in their wake. Fortunately, since the fire didn't have much to burn except dirt, Percy didn't need to douse it.

"Wow," said Ryan, into his megaphone. "Twilight finnally wins something.I mean sure, it was a three-way tie, but they still won, sort of."

Edward and Bella looked very satisfied with themselves.

"Wow," said Ryan to the Max and Gazzy, "You guys look beat-up."

"Can't be much worse than the guys who blew up," said Max.

As if on cue, two unicorns raced among the path, Carter and Sadie on their backs, and the only clue that they had ever been in an explosion was the layer of soot that covered their backs.

"Yeah, you guys look worse," said Carter, shaking ash out of his hair.

"Anyway," said Ryan, "The winners of the chariot race are… everyone except Carter and Sadie!"

Carter and Sadie looked sullenly sad.

"Which leaves the overall score as: Harry still holding first place, Percy and Max still battling for second, and Twilight finnally making some progress! But still in last. So, the next game will be on the other side of the country. Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, New York!"


	27. Chapter 27: Welcome To Camp Half Blood!

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 27: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I noticed in the previous chapter, Ryan says Camp Half-Blood is in Manhattan, but I meant for him to say Long Island. So, just peretend he said that. If you're reading this in the future and I've already edited it, just ignore this note.  
>I don't own anything, 'xept Ryan and Princess Butterflykiss. ANd the plot, I guess.<strong>

_**Drew**_

Drew frowned at the throng of magical people and creatures which had gathered at the edge of the camp. Why did the campers have to choose her to give them the welcome tour?

_Because nobody likes you,_ said the Voice.

It had been bothering her all week. She just couldn't get it out of her head. And the sad thing was, she knew what the Voice said was true. Not even her own cabin mates liked her.

_This is no time to wallow in self-pity,_ said the Voice. _Remember your mission._

Drew nodded, and put on a straight face. She wasn't entirely sure about this mission, but the Voice had said it was for the greater good. And for as long as she'd known it, the Voice had never lied.

_Now,_ said the Voice. _Back to the task at hand._

Drew nodded and looked at the throng of people and creatures.

"I allow these wizards, witches, vampires, werewolves, bird people, and whatever the crap the rest of you guys are, into the camp."

Immediately, the boundary collapsed, and the throng stumbled into camp.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," she said in a monotone. "Where half-bloods like us can live in peace and tranquility."

Many people screamed as a dragon roared at them from under a tree.

"Oh, don't mind Peleus," said Drew. "He's a big, scaly wimp."

Peleus growled at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"This is Thalia," she gestured to the tree. "Named after the girl that turned into it."

"Does that happen often?" asked Hermione, still looking nervously at Peleus. As you probably know (though Drew didn't) she and the Trio had had bad experiences with dragons.

"What? You mean you guys don't turn into trees?" asked Drew sarcastically. "I thought it was part of growing up!"

They moved on to the forest.

"This is the forest," said Drew. "Where you'll be staying. That's about all you need to know, since, hopefully, you won't be staying very long."

Then she walked away, chewing her gum as if she hadn't just insulted ten thousand magical people and creatures.

"Jerk," said Ron.

"Who said that?" exclaimed Drew, turning around. Whoever had spoken stayed quiet.

"Listen," she said. "You had better not make me mad. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I could turn you into mindless, slobbering, zombie slaves if I wanted to!"

Somebody snorted. "Yeah, right," they said.

Drew smiled. "You," she said, pointing, "Kiss my feet. You, compliment my looks. You, hold up this mirror so I can do my makeup. The rest of you, bow down to your rightful queen!"

Everyone did as told.

Drew chuckled and broke the spell as she walked away. Slowly, that chuckle turned into a creepy evil laugh. "Ha-ha! Foolish mortals," she whispered as soon as they were out of earshot.

_That was dangerous,_ said the Voice, _You might have blown our cover._

"Doubtful," said Drew. "They wouldn't know if it slapped them in the face."

_**Chiron**_

After settling in, everyone was excited for the upcoming game. But first, it was lunchtime. The conch horn blew and everyone assembled at the pavilion, except for the vampires, who prefer to eat innocent creatures.

"Okay," said Chiron, calculating the table-to-person ratio. "We're gonna need more tables. Nymphs, you know what to do!"

Suddenly, all the nymphs came out from all the trees and gathered around the pavilion, turning into a bunch of picnic tables.

"Now that that's settled," said Chiron. "As old Professor Albus Dumbledore would say, tuck in!"

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione as he passed by the Golden Trio's table.

"Well, I think it should be exceedingly obvious that I read the Harry Potter books," said Chiron.

Then he walked the rest of the way to table 12 with Dionysus.

_**Harry**_

"What are they doing?" asked Ginny as all the demigods lined up at the brazier and scraped a portion of their food into the fire, saying the name of one of the gods.

"They're sacrificing food to their parents," explained Hermione. "The gods literally live off that smoke."

"How do you know that?" asked Ron.

"Hello?" said Hermione. "I'm a nerd, I'm probably gonna know a thing or two about Greek mythology!"

"So," said Harry, who hadn't touched his food. "Anyone seen Ryan lately?"

"Last I saw, he was headed for the cabins, said Ginny, pointing. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," said Harry. "Just wanted to tell him something."

Harry got up and walked over to the cabins. When he got there, he looked around. There were tons of cabins, almost none of which looked like actual cabins. Which one would Ryan e in?

He wasn't in the first one, which had lighting designs all over it, or the second one, which had peacocks on the front. He wasn't in the ocean-y looking one, or the one with plants all over it. He wasn't in the one with barbed wire and a hog's head above the doorway, or the one with an owl and a bunch of books inside. He wasn't in the one that glowed gold or the one that glowed silver, or even the one with giant gears all over it. He searched and searched, until finally he got to cabin eleven, the only one that looked like a normal cabin.

He looked inside to see Ryan looking solemnly around the room.

"Hey, Ryan," said Harry. "If you don't mind my asking, what exactly are you doing here?"

Ryan smiled. "Oh, nothing. Just revisiting old memories."

"You've been here before?" asked Harry.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. I left before Percy arrived, so I missed all the big action, but, I've still made some good memories here."

"Okay," said Harry. This was quickly getting off-track. "So, before I forget, I need to tell you something." Harry told him about what he'd found out that week, and asked him what he knew about it.

As he spoke, Harry noticed Ryan's expression changing. His eyes seemed to glaze over, and when he answered, his voice was different. Expressionless.

"I was not aware of this until now," he replied in that expressionless voice. "But thank you for sharing this with me. I'll inform you if I find out anything, and if you find out something, I'll find out via mind-reading."

"Yeah, okay," said Harry, still wondering what was wrong with his voice. "Okay then.

Harry walked away, but as he turned for one last look at the cabin, he noticed Ryan's expression go back to normal, and Ryan looked around as if wondering what had just happened.

_**Alice**_

Alice raced through the forest, looking for something to eat, when suddenly she found something! She didn't know exactly what it was, but it sure looked tasty.

It had big wings covered in soft white feathers, a large tail littered with scales, and a twisted horn resting on its horse-like head.

Alice licked her lips and crept over to it. The creature looked up, startled. Just as Alice was about to pounce, the creature saw her and neighed loudly, opening its wings and preparing for liftoff.

Alice leaped at the creature, claws extended, fangs bared, aiming right for its throat, when suddenly, she was interrupted by a startling vision!

"Oh crap," she said to herself before she blacked out.

"_They have become aware of us," said a voice. There was something strange about it that Alice couldn't place._

"_What should we do, master?" asked a high, whispery voice, though it wasn't the same one in Harry's dream._

"_Nothing," said the first voice. "We wait until the final moment, when we finally strike!"_

_Alice looked around. It was strange; she usually didn't have consciousness in her visions. She appeared to be in the same foggy place that Harry was in his dream._

"_The others are getting impatient, master," said the second voice. "We want to take action!"_

"_Silence," said the first voice. "I sense a presence…"_

_Alice stood perfectly still, hoping against hope they wouldn't notice her._

"_It's that vampire woman!" said the first voice. "Get rid of her!"_

_Suddenly, the fog changed shape, until before her were the foggy shapes of James's coven, they eyes glowing gold, green, and red. She saw fleeting images in those eyes; a sleeping face, a monstrous pit, a giant snake; and then the shapes lunged at her with their fangs bared, claws extended._

Alice's eyes snapped open. She was back at the forest, and the creature was long gone.

"Aw, man!"

_**Annabeth**_

Annabeth munched on some quesadillas (It was Mexican food day at camp) **(A/N: Trust me, they weren't near as good as my mom's quesadillas. Mmm mmm! Be jealous!)**

As she was looking around the pavilion for something interesting, she caught Chiron's eye, and they had one of those mental conversations that used to annoy Percy so much back in the day.

_We need to have a meeting of all the main characters at midnight,_ said Chiron. _Spread the word._

Annabeth nodded. _Okay._

_**Max**_

"FOOD!" yelled Star. She shoved all the food onto the table into her mouth. "More please," she said, swallowing it whole. The food had already dissolved in her stomach.

Max looked at her, a little freaked out.

"Sorry," said Star. "Running at such high speeds burns a LOT of calories. I need to eat a lot if I want to stay alive.

"You know," said Max, trying to change the subject. "You and I should have a race sometime. See who's faster."

"She is," said Maya and Gen77, pointing to Star.

"No, she is!" insisted the flock, pointing to Max.

Max and Star stared at each other. They were interrupted by Star's scream of MORE FOOD!"

"Hello?" said Max. "We need to eat too!"

"Sorry," said Star. "But nothing's satisfying this black hole belly."

"Let's just let her eat by herself," said Max. "Nymphs? Another table please?"

One of the nymphs went over and transformed into a table, and everyone except Star moved to it.

"MORE FOOD!" yelled Star as the remaining nymphs set more food on their tables.

As Total chowed down on his barbecue steak (It was also barbecue day at camp. Yeah, Mexican barbecue day. It exists.) **(A/N: Trust me, it wasn't near as good as my dad's barbecue steak. Mmmmmm, be jealous! Again!)**, Angel said, "They're having a meeting of all the main characters at midnight."

"How do you know that?" asked ax, staring at her empty goblet. None of the nymphs had any drinks, so she wondered how they were supposed to use them.

"You tell the goblet what you want, and it fills by itself," said Angel. "And I know because all the main characters are thinking about it. In fact, here comes Annabeth to tell you now." She paused as if receiving someone's thought from across the pavilion. "Hmm, that sounds interesting. Pumpkin juice, please."

Her goblet filled with a think orange liquid.

"Hey, guys," said Annabeth as she arrived at the table.

"Yeah, we know," said Max.

"Oh, okay," said Annabeth, walking away.

"Hmm," said Total. "I could go for a steak shake."

His goblet filled with a milkshake the color of raw meat.

"Gross!" said the others.

"MORE FOOD!" yelled Star.

**Author's Note: I just realized Princess Butterflykiss is a Mary Sue. Am I right? Somebody tell me I'm right?**


	28. Chapter 28: Capture the Flag

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 28: Capture the Flag

**Author's Note /Disclaimer: YAY! I got 100 reviews! I feel so accomplished! Now let's make it 200!  
>In other news, The Serpent's Shadow came out earlier this week, but that doesn't change anything. This fic still takes place before the defeat of Apophis.<br>Anyway, I think I need to change the rating, because this chapter's pretty violent... Despite that, though (Or maybe because of it), I think this is one of my better chapters. What do you think? Leave me a comment, I mean review, telling me what your favorite chapter was (So far, anyway), and why. I'd love tohear your thoughts!  
>Until then, enjoy the chapter, because I don't own anything! Except Ryan.<strong>

_**Max**_

After lunch, Ryan spoke up. "Now that our bellies are full, it's time for another war game! Today's game is Capture the Flag!"

The crowd cheered loudly, but Percy's crowd cheered loudest of all.

"Finally, a game where all of you can join!"

"All of us?" said someone.

"But there's like a million of us!" said someone else.

"Awesome," said Ryan. "So, we will be divided into two teams. Wizards and witches will team up with demigods and magicians, while vampires and werewolves will team up with bird kids and other mutants."

"Wait wait wait," said Max. "Why do we get the vampires? No offense, vampires, but you guys have a MAJOR losing streak, and I don't wanna be a part of that."

"The reason," interrupted Ryan, "For this arrangement is because someone reviewed on the fanfiction that they wanted Harry and Percy to team up."

"That's how you choose your teams?" Max exclaimed angrily. "So this arrangement is just to please the fans?"

"Pretty much," said Ryan. "So, the rules, in case they're not obvious, are to capture the other team's flag and bring it back to your team's territory. The river is the boundary line. Whoever crosses the river with the other team's flag wins the game for their team and a special privilege in the next game."

"Now, as battlefield medics," Ryan continued, "We have Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Nurse," Ryan gestured to a lady in her middle ages with a bunch of medical concoctions and such. "Some random vampire," Ryan gestured at said random vampire, who smiled a sharp-toothed smile at the crowd. "Jaz the magician and expert healer," Ryan gestured to Jaz, her wand and staff at the ready. "And Jeanne, the spit-healing girl." The little girl spit into her hand and held it up for the crowd to see.

"I'm guessing she's from our books?" Max whispered to Maya.

"I would assume so," said Maya. "Though I've never seen her before."

"Now remember, there will be no killing and the least maiming possible-"

"!" groaned the crowd.

"Yes terrible isn't it?" said Ryan sarcastically. "You have fifteen minutes to put on armor if you wish and to arrange your battle positions."

And so the crowd went into the forest, but the demigods stopped to put some armor on first.

_**Annabeth**_

"Alright, let's move it!" said Annabeth. "Jason: you, the Trio, and the Kanes go up to Zeus's fist and guard the flag. Use as many long-ranged spells as you can. The rest of you, you're coming with me. Our sheer number should overwhelm them."

Suddenly, the conch horn blew, and the battle began.

_**Max. Again.**_

As soon as they got into the forest, the flock, Maya, Gen 77, Jacob, and the Cullens huddled into a group.

"Okay," said Edward. "They may have strength in numbers, but we have strength in strength."

"We'll guard the flag," said Bella. "You guys should fly out and look for theirs. It'll be the quickest way."

"And me and Gen 77 will patrol the border to make sure no one gets in," said Maya.

"Cool," said Max. "But what about the other guys?"

"They're minor characters," said Reneesme, stating the sad but obvious truth. "Nobody cares about them."

Suddenly, a horn blew in the distance, and they all assumed their battle positions.

_**Jason**_

The Golden Trio arrived at Zeus's Fist before the magicians did, using Apparitition.

Shortly after, Jason flew up to them. "Okay, I'll use the wind to keep away those bird kids over there," Jason pointed to six shapes in the distance. "You guys target the ground people. If you see anyone cross the river, shoot them with a spell."

Jason faced the bird kids and concentrated. He moved his arms in a dramatic fashion, swirling them around like he was gathering a bunch of air in his arms. He'd seen them do that on _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and it had looked really cool. Finnally he pushed his hands outward like they do in that same show, and a torrent of wind blew the bird kids away.

_**Max, Yet Again**_

Max and the flock flew around, searching for the other team's flag. Suddenly, they were interfered by some strangely strong air currents. A strong wind blew them this way and that, scrambling them in a scrambly scramble of… scramblyness.

"What's going on?" yelled Nudge over the wind.

"I don't know," replied Max, "But I'm about to find out!"

She zoomed towards the general direction from which the wind was blowing from, using her super-speed to fight the currents. Slowly but surely, she made it against the windand soon the other bird kids were far behind.

Then she noticed a flurry of brown feathers flying out behind her.

"Am I _molting?_" she wondered out loud.

_Of course,_ said the Voice. _It's a natural process that happens every year or so. That's fifteen in bird years._

_Oh,_ said Max. _Is my _shabti_ molting too?_

_No,_ said the Voice. Shabtis _are different. It's hard for a wax figure to molt. That would be terrible, though, in Antarctica…_

Max shuddered.

_**Star**_

Meanwhile, the battle at the river was not going so well. Or maybe it was, depending on whose team you're on.

Sure, Maya had just beat up Percy and was proceeding to punch Annabeth in the face, and Ratchet was using his super-senses to avoid every one of Thalia's arrows while knocking out Grover, but other than that it was going terrible.

Kate was wrestling with Tyson the Cyclops, who was obviously winning, and Holden was just not regenerating fast enough to grow all those limbs back. Between that and Leo's fire-throwing and Nico summoning the dead, they were basically fighting a lost battle.

As Star punched Piper in the arm, breaking her shoulder, a large yellow thing zoomed past them towards the flag.

"Star, after that!" said Maya, roundhouse kicking Clarrise in the shins. A cracking sound could be heard as both her legs broke. **(A/N: Yeah, mutants are **_**that**_** strong.)**

Star chased after the yellow thing into the forest. After a few minutes of running, and a bit of backtracking, she finally caught up with the yellow thing and pounced on it.

The creature stumbled to a stop, and Star could now see it was a cheetah, and it looked angry.

Star kicked and punched at it, but the cheetah was fast. It extended its claws, which were laden with Imperial gold, and slashed across her face, leaving three clean scars on her cheek.

They had recently learned that Celestial bronze and Imperial gold do, in fact, work against mutants, vampires, and probably wizards, too.

Star held a hand against her searing, burning cheek and kicked at it again, but already she was losing strength. The cheetah began to change shape until it took the form of a sixteen-year-old guy, who kicked he in the stomach. Star tried to regain her breath as she stumbled back into a puddle of mud.

"That'll teach you not to mess with Frank Zhang!" he said as he transformed back into a jungle cat and scampered off towards the flag.

_**Harry**_

Harry didn't see Max fly slowly over to them.

It took him by surprise when Jason yelled "OW!" as Max landed on his head.

Harry turned around, but Max had already knocked him unconscious, blood crawling from his mouth.

"And stay down!" she said before she looked up at the wizards, witches, and magicians, her mouth seething with rage, her eyes glowing with fury. "Anyone else wanna mess with my flock?" she asked threateningly

Ron Dissapparated.

_**Fang**_

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel arrived at the peak of the mountain, where a witch and wizard were shooting spells at Max as she tried to get near enough to punch them. And it appeared that reinforcements were arriving.

Fang led the rest of the flock to land behind an outcropping of rock, out of sight of the wizards and magicians. Fang and Iggy had just started molting, and their wings were not looking good. But Fang decided to worry about that later.

"Okay guys," said Fang. "On the count of three, we do Attack Pattern Omega, just like Jeb taught us!"

The others nodded.

"One!" yelled Fang, and five bird kids jumped out at the magical people.

They didn't stand a chance. Having the element of surprise, the flock beat up their rivals with ease.

Harry didn't even see Fang's roundhouse kick, and Hermione stood no chance against Nudge's sucker-punch. Iggy easily knocked out Carter, and Angel and Gazzy both jumped onto Amos's face, knocking him on his head. Sadie was nowhere to be found.

Soon enough, all that was left was a big bloody mess of knocked-out humans.

"I hope these guys will be able to recover from this," said Nudge.

"Whatever, Nudge," said Max. "Let's just get this flag."

The flag was placed at the back of the mountain peak, the place farthest away from the river boundary. It was also surrounded by a strange glowing blue circle-ish thing.

"What is _that?_" asked Max.

Iggy leaned in close to examine it. "Judging by the strange humming sound and the feeling of power emanating from it, I'd say it's some sort of force field."

"Okay, what do we know about force fields?" asked Max.

Gazzy shrugged. "It's strange, after all we've been through, we've never encountered a force field."

"Wait," said Angel, closing her eyes. "I feel something…"

After a short silence, her eyes snapped open, she opened her wings, and jumped off onto a ledge just below the peak.

_**Sadie**_

Sadie hid in the crevice of the rock, hoping against hope that she wouldn't be caught. Keeping the force field intact was taking up all of her concentration, and she couldn't afford to get distracted. Besides, she'd seen what they'd done to her teammates. It had not been pretty.

Suddenly, she hear the unfurling of large wings and a _thump_ as Angel landed just outside Sadie's little hiding place.

Angel looked around, as if listening for something, then turned to face Sadie with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Gotcha!"

_**Frank**_

Frank ran into the site of the flag, slashing at one of the vampires. A deep gash appeared in its skin, but it began to heal quickly.

The other vampires noticed him and started creeping over to him, baring their fangs.

Frank slashed and slashed, cutting off their arms and legs, but already they were regenerating. Frank didn't think he could hold them off much longer.

Suddenly a flash of red light shot from behind him, and one of the vampires fell to the floor. Three more flashes, three more vampires knocked unconscious. Soon all the vampires lay on the ground, unmoving.

Frank turned around to see Ron holding the flag, calmly putting his wand away.

"Your welcome," said Ron before Dissapparating with the flag.

"Oh, great," he said to himself. "All that for nothing."

Suddenly, Frank heard a rustling behind him.

"Hey Frank," said Star, covered in mud and bleeding from her face. Behind her were Maya, Ratchet, Kate, and Holden, looking beat-up but ready to fight some more.

"Surprise."

_**Max, Just One Last Time**_

Max zoomed through the air, the flag flapping around behind her. Pretty soon she would be featherless, and she dreaded what would happen when she was. Already she was going slower than the speed of sound, which was saying something.

Max had decided to go on ahead of the others because something told her she needed to hurry up, fast! That something, of course, was the Voice.

As some more feathers flew off, Max was beginning to lose altitude.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease," she pleaded. "Just a little bit more, just until I get to the river…"

But no such luck. As the last few feathers fluttered off her wings, she began to careen towards the ground. A few seconds later she landed, rolling through grass and rocks and insects and stuff. She got up and dusted herself off. That had probably left some nasty bruises, but she didn't stop to check on them as she ran towards the river just a few yards away.

9 yards… 7 yards… 5 yards… And then, when she was just three yards away, three things happened at once.

Someone appeared directly in front of her, and she collided into him as they both toppled to the ground. A conch horn blew in the distance, and a flash of green light came from somewhere in the hills.

Max got up and looked at the person she'd run into. It was Ron, and the flag that was previously plain red now had a big HP in the middle of it; the P had a lighting bolt for a stem. The symbol for Harry Potter, presumably.

"#?*!" cursed Max **(A/N: Max, you potty mouth!)** as Ryan came and announced the winner.

_**Annabeth, Again.**_

"Did you see that?" Annabeth asked Chiron after the game. She was pretty sure Maya had broken her jaw, but she wasn't sure because they were pouring nectar down her throat when she'd woken up.

"If you mean that green light that came out from Rachel's cave then yes, yes I did," said Chiron.

"Oh, okay," said Annabeth. "Just making sure I'm not imagining things…"

"Okay," said Chiron. "Now, this cut has been infected. We're gonna need the vampire to suck out all the bad blood."

"WHAT?" asked Annabeth.

"And this bruise is pretty bad," continued Chiron. "We're gonna need Jeanne to spit on it in order for it to heal properly.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Annabeth as the vampire and the little girl loomed over her, both frothing at the mouth…

_**Rachel**_

Rachel got up from the ground, having no idea what she'd just said.

"Too bad, Rachel," said Apollo's voice behind her. She turned to see him calmly leaning in a lounge chair. "Nobody heard it. Now it's gonna keep bothering you until somebody does."

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Rachel. "Can't you just let me know, somehow, so I can tell everyone and get it over with?"

"I'm afraid not," said Apollo. "As you know, the gods don't interfere with the lives of mortals."

And then he smiled as he began glowing with power.

Rachel turned her head and within seconds, he was gone.


	29. Chapter 29: The Secret Midnight Meeting

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 29: The Secret Midnight Meeting of the Main Characters

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Hey guys I'm kind of in a hurry right now, but my Writer's Block is gone! Yay! K, I don't own anything 'xept Ryan**

_**No POV**_

All the main characters had gathered around the Big Table, waiting anxiously for Chiron to arrive. Harry and Ron were playing a game of portable wizard chess, which was a lot like normal wizard chess, except portable. Hermione was chatting happily with Annabeth, who was absentmindedly holding hands with Percy, who was looking very confused at the nerdy things they were saying. Meanwhile, Jason and Piper were smooching in the corner, while Frank and Hazel were smooching in the other corner, while Edward and Bella were smooching in the other other corner, while Max and Fang were smooching in the last corner. The last couple looked quite silly with their bright pink, featherless wings. Meanwhile, Carter and Sadie were being all brother-sister-ly and exchanging insults, while Leo was testing out his heat ray device on Angel, who was glaring at him, and Jacob was salivating as he stared at Reneesme's beautiful brown hair.

"Please," said Chiron as he walked into the room, followed by Rachel and Amos. "Get a room, guys!"

Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Edward, Bella, Max, and Fang stopped smooching and went back to their seats, blushing so hard it looked like someone had planted a bunch of tomatoes.

"Harry, Ron, please tell your chess pieces to quiet down," continued Chiron. "Carter, Sadie, we would all prefer it if you two shut up. Leo, I believe Angel death glare is more efficient that your heat ray device. And Jacob, if you like her so much, why don't you just ask her out already?"

Jacob went redder than the ripest apple coated in fruit punch in the middle of a sunset.

"Now if we're all finished, the secret midnight meeting of the main characters may begin!"

"Why are we here, exactly?" Piper asked after everyone was seated.

"Of course," said Chiron. "There have been rumors going around of strange things rising, and Miss Dare here issued a prophecy this afternoon. If these forces are to be stopped, we must put apart our differences and work together. So, first we must make sure of everything that is rising. Tell us about it.

So, Harry began by explaining about Voldemort, then Bella told him about Victoria and James's coven and her newborn army, and Percy reminded him about Gaea and possibly Kronos ("How many times do I have to tell you not to jinx it?" exclaimed Annabeth.), after which Carter and Sadie took turns explaining about Apophis, and finally Max finished by explaining what Maya had told him about the One Light.

"Interesting," said Amos. "From all of your accounts, it appears that these beings have all sent armies and minions after us the first time they attacked. So why aren't they doing it now?"

The main characters looked at each other, and realized it was true. Why hadn't the bad guys been attacking them?

"Also," said Annabeth, "You'll notice we have been attacked by no monsters at all, except for when we went to pick up that demigod. Jason thinks that they're… what was that word, Jason?"

"Afraid," said Jason firmly.

"Interesting…," said Chiron.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Alice ran in.

"Sorry," she said, "I got word of the meeting and decided to eavesdrop, and I believe I may have valuable information."

"Tell us," said Amos.

Alice looked over at Reneesme and nodded. "Show them," she said.

Reneesme took a moment to read her mind, then sent the vision to everyone in the room.

"Oh…" said Max.

"My…"said Sadie.

"Gods…" said Annabeth.

"This cannot be good," said Bella.

"But it does explain why they haven't been attacking," said Hermione.

"Indeed," said Chiron and Amos at the same time.

"I don't know," said Harry. "I'm having a hard time believing Voldemort would call anyone 'master.'"

"I agree," said Max. "I think it's just blatant lies!"

Everyone looked at her, Angel a little more worriedly than the rest.

"Okay," said Chiron. "For now we must at least give her the benefit of the doubt."

"We also need to find out what's bringing these things back," said Amos.

"In my dream," said Harry, "Victoria and the whispery voice-"

Sadie jumped up and snapped her fingers. "I know where I've heard that voice before!" she said. "It belongs to Apophis!"

"Apophis was talking to Victoria?" asked Reneesme.

"That's right," said Carter, suddenly remembering as well.

"Okay," continued Harry. "Victoria and Apophis were talking about changes…"

"But that could mean anything," said Percy.

"Yes, well," said Chiron, "We need our best researchers on the job. Hermione, Bella, Annabeth, and Angel, those would be you."

"Us?" said Hermione, Bella, Annabeth, and Angel.

"Yes," said Amos. "You were the four who were picked for the intelligence competition, which makes you our best bets for finding out what's going on."

"Also," said Harry, "Before we move on to anything else, I need to say something. About Ryan."

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Yeah, your dramatic effect is pretty lame," said Edward.

"Okay, fine," said Harry. "When I told him about what was going on, he seemed to go into some sort of trance, and his voice was… different."

"How different?" asked Frank.

"I don't know," said Harry. "It was all… weird."

"I noticed something similar," said Bella, "When he was telling us not to read the fanfiction. It may have been a trick of the light, but his eyes looked almost… orange."

The others were silent as half of them thought _The One Light_, and the other half thought _The fanfiction_. Hermione opened up Mr. Weasly's laptop, Annabeth opened Deadalus's, Chiron opened his, Carter pulled his out of the Duat, and Fang reached for his before remembering his _shabti_ had it.

However, before any of them could open this very website, Ella the harpy came swooping in through the door, red feathers flying into everyone's faces.

"Oh gods," said Max, "She's like an ugly version of us."

"Ella!" said Percy. "How's it been? Has Mrs. O'Leary been good company?"

"Monsters," warned Ella, "Monsters and Death Eaters, outside! _Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix,_ Chapter 13, paragraph 37, _The Death Eaters were-_"

"Now's not the time for quotes!" said Chiron as everyone rushed outside, weapons out and fists clenched.

Sure enough, monsters and Death Eaters were ransacking the camp, destroying everything in sight. In the sky, the Dark Mark, an image of a skull with a snake pouring out of its mouth, glowed in the sky. Greek, Egyptian, and vampire monsters were attacking all the campers, most of who were fighting in their pajamas.

"Stupefy!" yelled the Golden Trio, and three monsters poofed into dust.

"How did this happen?" asked Hazel.

"No time for that," said Amos. "Everyone, attack!"

_**Max**_

"Max," said Angel as Max pulled the head right off of an evil vampire.

"This is not a good time, Angel," said Max, head-butting an Egyptian demon into nonexistence.

"Max, you're worried about something," said Angel.

"Am not!" denied Max, sending another monster down to the deepest pits of Tartarus.

"That voice from Alice's vision, you recognize it, don't you?"

"No," Max continued denying, "And don't tell anyone that I do."

"But you do recognize it, don't you, Max?"

"No!"

"Max, you can't lie to me."

Max made a strange sound in her throat that may have been an angry bird call.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone about it!"

"Don't tell anyone about what?" asked Fang, karate chopping right through a Death Eater's spine. "Ouch," he winced. "Hope that didn't kill him."

Suddenly, a loud howling noise could be heard, and something huge and dark like a shadow jumped over them, instantly crushing ten monsters.

"Bark!" said the shadow, apparently a giant dog, and bared its fangs at the bad guys.

"Oh, Hagrid would love this," Max heard Harry say somewhere off to the right.

"Isn't he here?" asked Hermione.

The dog barked again and swung its tail around, knocking over a couple Death Eaters. Vampires lunged at it, but the creature shook them off.

Max killed another monster and wiped the green goo off her hands. She looked around and saw all the bad guys were gone.

"Did they leave?" asked Max.

"The few that remained, yes," said Angel. "But where did they come from?"

Max shrugged and looked up at he giant dog. It licked Percy and rolled over on its belly as Percy scratched it and said, "Mrs. O'Leary! Who's a good girl? Yes you are, yes you are!"

Ella the harpy looked quite jealous of all the attention the dog was getting.

_**Ryan**_

Ryan opened his eyes and gasped. Again, he seemed to have forgotten what had happened in the past few minutes, like someone had taken a knife and just sliced a section of his memories off. It had been happening a lot lately…

Ryan looked at his reflection in the lake. His hair color had changed a lot in the past week. Right now it was a light caramel color and still fading, streaks of blond showing up here and there. He was pretty sure hair dye didn't fade that fast, especially black hair dye. Pretty soon, someone might recognize him, and then they would start asking questions. He really didn't want that.

Lots of things had been worrying Ryan, and he hadn't been sleeping lately. The Voice had advised him not to read anyone's minds anymore, but he didn't understand why. Every time someone looked at him weirdly, or whispered worriedly amongst each other, he felt a sudden urge to see what they were thinking, but the Voice always stopped him. Ryan was starting to believe the Voice was keeping something from him.

"Voice," said Ryan, " What's going on?"

_That's for me to know,_ said the Voice, _and for you to find out. And trust me, you'll find out real soon…_

_**No POV**_

"Where did those guys come from?" asked Jacob after they'd all returned to the meeting.

"Someone must have let them in," said Chiron. "Someone from camp."

The people who weren't from camp gasped, as the ones who were already suspected as much.

"You mean," said Ron, "That someone _sabotaged_ our meeting?"

"Either that," said Amos, "Or they were trying to catch us by surprise under the cover of midnight."

"Neither of which are good news," Max summed it up.

"But who would want to do that?" asked Harry.

"Obviously, we don't know," said Percy. "But we have to find out before something really serious happens. We wouldn't want another Silena Beauregard.

The others stared at him, including the members of his team who weren't Chiron or Annabeth.

"I mean, um," he stammered, "Ignore that last sentence."

"Okay," said Chiron, changing the subject to ease Percy of more trouble. "The last thing I wanted to discuss is someone needs to be watching Rachel at all times. When she gives the prophecy again, we need someone to hear it. Who wants to volunteer?"

"I will," said Walt, sneaking his head into the room. "I couldn't help but overhear, since I was already awake, and I think I'm the best candidate to watch over her. Since I can't do magic anyway, I might as well make myself useful."

"Good," said Chiron. "You're hired. Anything else we want to discuss before we break up the meeting?"

"The games," said Bella. "With all the things coming, these games seem a little impractical, don't you think? I mean, if we're going to work together, should we really continue something that started because of a rivalry?"

"She's right," said Annabeth. "If Gaea's returning, her sons are surely rising. We need to stop these games and send a quest to find and stop them." The others agreed.

"No," said Angel. Everyone stared at her.

"Why not?" asked Rachel.

"Something tells me," said Angel. "Something tells me these games are going to help us. They're going to help us figure out what's going on and they're gonna help us stop it."

Everyone stared at her, appalled. Everyone, that is, except Max and Fang.

"I say we listen to her," said Max. "She's never been wrong.

"Never," Fang added for emphasis. The matter-of-fact-ness about it, the way he seemed so sure, only appalled them even more.

"Well, it's decided," Chiron broke the silence. "The games shall go on."


	30. Chapter 30: Road Trip

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 30: Road Trip

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: What? Two chapters in the same week? Well, i just wanted to celebrate the fact that today's the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! WOO! with a new chapter.  
>In other news, a couple special guest characters are appearing in this chapter. It's a sort of trade i did with my frined Amber Tate: She puts my character in her story, I put hers in mine. If you want you can check it out, it's called Demi Drama. but only read it if you want MAJOR spoilers for this fic, because that one contains a HUGE spoiler! So unless you want spoilers, don't read her fic until I say it's okay.<br>Kay, now that that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter, 'cause I don't own anything! Except Ryan.**

_**Percy**_

"_You foolishly foolish fools!" said a voice. Percy recognized it from Alice's vision. "I thought I told you not to attack!"_

"_Of course, sir," said another voice. Percy shuddered. He recognized that voice, too. It was the voice of Kronos. "We were impatient. It won't happen again."_

"_Now even the minor characters know what's going on," said the first voice. "We won't be able to take them by surprise."_

"_Of course, sir," said Kronos. "We're terribly sorry…"_

"_No matter," said the other voice. "When the solstice arrives, we will be ready. Prepare the troops. Our time is coming. Oh, and Percy," Percy was surprised that the voice knew he was there. "Tell your friends that we're coming. And there's nothing you can do to stop us."_

_And then the dream went blank_

_**Harry**_

"Harry."

Harry rolled over in his bed, mumbling something about waiting five more minutes.

"Harry, we have to go!" Ginny pushed him out of bed, sending Harry sprawling onto the floor.

"Ow!" he said, getting up from the mess of sheets that went down with him. "Okay, I'm coming, jeez. Where are we going?"

"Camp Jupiter in San Francisco. Ryan just announced it."

"You mean the guy who gets possessed every time we mention something important?"

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Oh right, you weren't at the meeting," remembered Harry. "I'll tell you on the way there."

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible," said Ginny. "Now come on, help me wake up Ron and Hermione."

After Ron and Hermione had woken up and put up the tent, the witches and wizards spun around dramatically, swishing their cloaks everywhere, and disappeared into thin air.

Meanwhile, at Camp Jupiter, said witches and wizards appeared out of nowhere at the edge of the river.

"Well," said Ginny. "I guess that is possible." During the short time that they were in that weird place in-between Apparitition, Harry had told her everything that had been discussed at the meeting.

"So what now?" asked Ron.

"I guess we cross the river," said Hermione.

_**Twilight**_

In order to fully explain Jacob and the Cullens' predicament, I feel it would be best expressed in song. This goes to the same tune as the song from Chapter 13:

_Run Edward Run  
>Run Bella Run<br>Run Jacob Run  
>Run Nessie Run<br>Faster Faster!  
>(Verse repeats 3x)<br>Come on girl gotta move gotta run  
>Gotta feel the road burning<br>from the heat of the sparkles!  
>On your paws as you flow<br>Through the lakes down the ditches  
>Passing dogs passing cars<br>Passing men with cigars_

_You can see all the power  
>Of the sparkles as you ride<br>As they pull and they push  
>Up and down side to side<br>You can show they can see  
>There's the proof on your paws<br>You're a blur in the air  
>You've got style you've got flair!<br>(Edward, Bella, and Jacob run past random bystander in slow motion)  
>Run Edward Run<br>Run Bella Run  
>Run Jacob Run<br>Run Nessie Run  
>Run Edward Run<br>Run Bella Run  
>Run Jacob Run<br>Run Nessie Run  
>Faster Faster!<br>You're light on your paws  
>You're almost at Camp Jupiter<br>Nothing can stop you  
>Look out for that tree!<em>

_**Max**_

"Okay," said Max. "Me, Fang, and Iggy can't fly. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are too young to go there by themselves. So, how do you guys usually get to the places?"

"Oh, we use this car we hijacked-" started Maya.

"HIJACKED?" exclaimed Max.

"Oh, don't worry," said Maya. "The guy we stole it from was a complete jerk, so it's okay."

Max started to say something, but then remembered she and the flock did the same thing in Book 1. "So, are we all gonna fit?" she said instead.

Maya smiled. "Depends. I hope you're not claustrophobic." She knew they were.

Five minutes later, 11 bird kids and a talking dog were crammed into the seats of a tiny car.

"Angel," Max said, spitting some of Angel's hair out of her face. "I can't see the steering wheel. You're gonna have to get off of me."

"Or better yet," said Angel. "I'll drive!"

Angel grabbed the key from Max's hand and stuck it in the ignition.

"Angel, you can't even reach the pedals!"

"Total, would you mind stepping on the gas for me?" asked Angel.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Maya from the back seat as Total got off of Angel's lap and crawled onto the floor.

"Angel, I'm warning you," warned Max. "You're grounded, remember?"

Angel didn't reply, and they sped off towards the highway as Total put all of his weight onto the gas pedal.

_**Leo**_

Leo looked calmly over the edge of the _Argo II, _watching the cities and towns as the ship zoomed past them.

"Ah, Festus," he said to the figurehead. "I wish you were here to see this. We could use you here, you know. In these dark times, we're gonna need all the help we can get. And yet here we are, headed to San Francisco to some game that according to a six-year-old bird girl is going to help us defeat an evil wizard, a bunch of vampires, a giant snake, an orange light, and the earth itself." Leo paused for a second. "Festus, how did my life get to the point where that is not a strange sentence? And of course, it doesn't help that I'm talking to the figurehead of a ship that once used to be a living, breathing creature made of bronze." He paused again. "Seriously, my life is _messed up_!"

"And then," said Percy as he and Annabeth walked by, "The other voice said something about a solstice, and Kronos was acting all-"

"What?' Leo couldn't help asking.

"Percy's telling me about a dream he had," explained Annabeth. "Would you mind telling me its exact words?" she addressed Percy.

"It said something like, 'When the solstice arrives we will be ready,'" quoted Percy.

"The solstice," Annabeth rubbed her chin where her beard would be if she had one, but of course she doesn't 'cause she's a girl. "He could mean the summer solstice, which is tomorrow, but that doesn't make sense. Usually large beings attack on the winter solstice, the longest night of the year, not the summer."

"I think we can safely assume that, with our luck, it's gonna be tomorrow," said Percy.

Everyone within hearing proximity gasped.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Leo. "You mean to tell us that we have approximately 24 hours to prepare for six freaking armies to attack us and rule the world, then split it between them like evil negotiators negotiating over negotiations of EVIL?"

"Basically, yeah," said Annabeth.

Suddenly, a loud grinding noise could be heard, and the ship stopped.

"What's going on?' asked Percy as the ship began floating slowly towards the ground.

"I'm not sure," said Leo as momentum, inertia, and newton's First Law of Motion pushed the ship faster and faster, gaining speed as it fell towards the nearby city of Los Angeles. "But first we have to land this thing. Hecate, use your magic powers to slow this boat down!"

The Hecate campers all held hands, forming a circle, and began chanting an ancient slow-down-a-flying-boat-from-falling-to-the-ground spell. Jason helped.

Slowly but surely, the ship landed roughly in the middle of a street, and various people ran away, screaming in terror, in order to avoid getting crushed.

"Won't the mortals think it's weird that a giant flying ship just landed in the middle of the street?" asked Percy.

"This is LA," said Annabeth matter-of-factly. "They've seen weirder."

"Okay," said Leo, who had gotten off the ship and was looking into a hatch on the side. "The engine seems to have broken down, but it'll only take a few minutes to fix it. Until then, everyone stay on the ship!" he added as a couple of campers started to go off into the town.

They all retreated back into the ship, all except for one.

"Travis, this is not the time!" said leo as Travis ignored him and ran off into the streets.

"I'll go get him," said Connor, chasing after him.

Leo shook his head and went back to fixing the engine.

_**Connor**_

Connor was worried about Travis. He'd been acting wierd lately. Like sometimes when they were talking, Travis would stop, as if thinking about something. Travis never thought. It was the Stoll code: Steal first, think later. Connor would also sometimes catch him talking to himself. And now he was chasing him through the streets of Los Angeles.

"Travis, come on!" said Connor. "We have to get back to the ship!"

Travis didn't listen. He kept walking, determined to get somewhere. Connor continued following him until they reached a building that read: DOA Recording Studios.

"Travis...," said Connor, at one last futile attempt at stopping him. It didn't work. Connor followed him inside to see Travis approaching the front desk.

"Excuse me," said Travis, only it wasn't Travis. His voice was... different. Expressionless. "I'd like to go to the Underworld."

Charon looked up from his desk and a shocked expression appeared on his face. He quickly recovered, however, and proceeded to say, "Sorry kid, no can do. You're obviously not dead, and I'm under strict orders-"

Travis crossed his arms and glared at Charon. At least, Connor assumed he was glaring, as his back was to him.

"I demand to go to the Underworld," demanded Travis. Before Charon could answer, a phone rang at his desk.

"Sorry, gotta take this," he said, not looking sorry at all. "Yello?" he said as he picked up the phone.

Immediately he dropped it on the desk with a loud CLANG! which startled some of the dead sitting in the waiting room. Charon picked up the phone with fumbling hands and returned it to his ear.

"Mother Gaea!" he said. "I'm so sorry, I was just startled to hear you! Yes, I'll let him in right away!"

Charon motioned for Travis to follow him as he walked towards the elevator. When they got to the elevator, Travis turned around, and Connor could see why Charon had seemed so shocked. Travis's eyes were bright orange.

_**Max**_

"Angel, trash cans again!"

Too late, Angel barrelled right through the trash cans before getting back onto the street.

"Angel!" yelled Max. "MAINTENANCE TUNNEL!"

"Total!" yelled Angel. "Brake! BRAKE!"

Again, too late, Total and Angel drove right into the tunnel with a _RIIIP!_ of metal as they crushed the door. Unfortunately, they'd only gotten halfway through it, and the other half of their car still stuck out onto the highway, cars swerving to get out of the way.

"Nice going, Angel," scolded Max. "Now we're stuck here."

"Well," said Angel. "Maybe if you'd been responsible and driven it yourself…"

"You tore the keys right out of my hand!" exclaimed Max.

"Great, now we have to wait until somebody comes to help us," groaned Maya.

Suddenly, Max heard strange music coming from behind the hill. After a few seconds, she could make out some words, but they didn't make sense. It went something like: _"Run Edward Run, Run Bella Run, Run Jacob Run, Run Nessie Run, Faster Faster! You're light on your paws, You're almost at Camp Jupiter/Nothing can stop you, Look out for that tree!"_ Suddenly the music stopped and a tree fell across the street, three vampires and a huge werewolf stumbling down with it.

"Stupid super-speed," said Jacob. "This is the second time we've run into a tree in the middle of our song!"

"Actually," said Bella, "It's actually the end of the song. That's litterally how the song ends."

"You mean we're gonna run into a tree every time the author feels like writing about our running?" asked Edward.

"Guys," said Reneesme. "The Fourth Wall has had enough trouble already!"

"If you guys are done breaking things," said Max, "Would you mind GETTING US OUTTA HERE?"

The vampires went over and easily pulled the smashed car out of the hill, and everyone got out.

"Thanks," said Max. "What are the chances that we both crashed in the same place?"

"Because this is the secret entrance to Camp Jupiter!" said Harry, running out from the maintenace tunnel. "Come, follow me!"

"Where are the demigods?" asked Kate.

"No idea," said Harry. "They haven't arrived yet."

_**Bella (from Amber Tate's story, Demi Drama)**_

As soon as Connor and Travis got back to the ship, Connor demamded to speak to Percy and Annabeth in private. Bella watched as they walked down to the captain's quarters, travis looking slightly confused.

Meanwhile, Leo finished fixing the engine and the ship whirred back to life.

"Guys, you heard her," said Bella to her clicke: Isabelle, Erin, Alexa, Hannah, Miranda, Sam, and Emily. "The solstice is tommorrow! We need to do something to stop these guys!"

"What can we do?" asked Isabelle. "We're just minor characters!"

"At least in this fic, anyway," said Emily, absentmindedly stroking Sherman the Lint Roller as if he were a cat.

"Stop breaking the Fourth Wall, Emily," said Erin.

"NO WAY!" said Emily, jumping up. "Breaking the Fourth Wall is WAY TOO FUN!"

Suddenly she turned towards the reader and punched a hole right through the computer screen.

"OH YEAH!" she shouted in triumph.

"Emily," warned Hannah. "I'm pretty sure nobody's ever broken the Fourth Wall that bad, and I have good reason to believe so!"

"WHATEVAH!" shouted Emily. "I'm going out into the REAL WORLD!"

Suddenly she jumped out of the computer… and shimmered out of existence.

"Well, so much for her," said Miranda.

"What just happened?" asked Sam a little nervously.

"Everyone knows that when characters go into the real world they spontaniously depixelate," said Annabeth, returning from her meeting with Connor, Travis, and Percy. "And no, you can't help us. Your fifteen minutes of fame are over. Fourth Wall Repairman, we need a cleanup on Isle Giant Warship!"


	31. Chapter 31: Castle Siege

This Means War!

A FanFIc by Brahian

Chaoter 31: Castle Siege

**Author's note/Disclaimer: So, now that school's over (for me, anyway), I'll have more time to upload now! I can't promise every day, but I'll try my best! Kay, enjoy the chapter, 'cause I don't own anything!**

_**No POV**_

"The next war game is the castle siege!" announced Ryan to many cheers from the crowd. "The rules are simple: Harry Potter's team will be defending the castle," he pointed to the large fort that had been built earlier that day for the game. "And everyone else will be attacking it! The first team to successfully breach the defenses and leave with harry's team's banner wins!"

"So, how do we win?" asked Harry.

"You don't," replied Ryan to many groans from Harry's crowd. "You're way too far ahead anyway, this isn't gonna make muchof a difference to you."

"What?" complained Percy's and Max's teams.

"There's always second place?" tried Ryan. " Anyway, if you are defeated in battle, these giant eagles will come and pick you up."

Suddenly, a bunch of giant eagles emerged from the trees and perched around various spots around the area.

"The healers are the same as last time, no maiming or killing, and you may begin!"

_**Edward**_

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" shouted Edward, and the entire Cullen family ran towards the castle. Surely, their pure combined strenght would shatter the wall into a million pieces.

Suddenly, Edward heard shouting noises as many of his vampires were hit by either a spell or one of the various weapons which the wizards had enchanted to fire themselves.

"New plan!" announced Edward. "Avoid the things they throw at you, while CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGing!"

_**Percy**_

"MU HA HA!" yelled Leo, and coated himself in flames, running straight at the castle. His coat of fire absorbed the spells they threw at him, then turned them into firballs and deflected them back. Unfortunately, one of the wizards enchanted one of the water cannons to shoot him only, so fire was out of the question.

Meanwhile, Hazel hopped on Arion, only to get hit by a slow-down spell, and Arion became just a normal horse.

Hanniball charged forward, but one of the wizards shot peanuts at him, and it all went downhill from there.

Frank turned into a fifty-foot-tall Hyperborean giant, but a series of _incendio_ spells melted him back to human size.

Percy blew up the water cannons, but even this didn't bother the wizards, using their wands to guide the water at towards their enemies.

"This is impossible!" shouted Percy. "They're counteracting our every move!"

"Nothing is impossible," said Annabeth. "There has to be a way."

"Guys," said Carter. "It's time for Plan B."

_**Harry**_

"What…" said Harry.

"Is…" said Ron.

"That…?" said Hermione.

"Would it be too hard to save one of those words for me?" asked Ginny.

A huge, glowing, blue , humanoid giant with a falcon's head rose up from the trees and and lumbered over to the castle. In the middle of the giant where its stomach would be, Harry noticed a tiny person making the same movements as the giant.

"It's some sort of avatar," said Hermione. "A representation of someone else."

"Right," said Harry. "Wizards, to arms!" he shouted, pointing his wand as hard as he could at the avatar.

A thousand spells flew at the creature, but they only seemed to irritate it. Slowly but surely, the thing advanced towards the castle until it was looking right down at them. The giant sliced right through the wall with a strange-looking sword, then shrunk back to a human.

_**Star**_

"Star," said Max. "Quick, get to the banner before Carter does!"

Star nodded and ran towards the castle, avoiding spells this way and that. She noticed Edward right behind her, struggling to catch up. She looked forward and saw Carter had just knocked out all the wizards, and was proceeding towards the banner.

By now Edward had caught up with Star, who had caught up with Carter, and all three of them leaped at the banner at the same time.

_**Rachel**_

"So," said Rachel. "You, uh, seen any good movies lately?"

"Not really," said Walt. "You don't have much time for movies when you're trying to fight a deadly illness while training to battle a giant snake made of pure chaos every minute of your life."

"Oh," replied Rachel. "That sucks."

It was quite boring in the Jupiter shrine, where they were staying for the duration of the game. Teddy bear stuffing littered the floor, getting stuck to their feet as they paced around the room, which they had stopped doing a while ago.

"Well," said Walt. "This is… boring."

Suddenly, he fell out of his seat and hit the floor, unconscious.

"Walt?" asked Rachel, startled. "Walt? Are you all right? No, of course he's not all right, what are you thinking, Rachel?" she asked herself.

Suddenly she felt a familiar migraine forming in the back of her head.

"Oh no," she muttered before she blacked out.

_**Walt**_

Walt's _ba_ flapped its wings, hovering in the air just long enough to see Rachel fall to the floor, then sit back up with her eyes glowing green, before he flew out the doorway and into the air.

Walt flew over California and into Arizona, past New Mexico and into Texas. Before long, he found himself hovering above the Dallas Cowboys Stadium. Suddenly his _ba_ dove straight towards the ground, the grassy Stadium zooming toward him at 100 miles per hour.

His _ba_ went right through the grass and into the earth, where he stopped at a place shrouded in fog. Strange voices creeped out through the mist, whispering in his ear.

_"Danger,"_ they said, _"Beware!"_

Walt looked around to see where the voices were coming from, but all he saw was fog, stretching as far as the eye could see.

_"Danger,"_ whispered the voices, _"Beware!"_

"I get it," said Walt. "Would you mind explaining the danger I should beware?"

Immediately a section of the fog cleared away, and Walt saw strange images.

He saw the six major villians of the serieses: A pale man without a nose, three vampires with blood-red eyes, a gaping pit with a horrible creature struggling to escape, a giant red serpent made of sand and storm, a sleeping woman's face made from shadows and creases in the earth, all shrouded in an ominous orange light.

He saw the Greek Underworld, and a kid he recognized as Travis Stoll jumping into the River Stix. He saw a girl he recognized as Drew, leader of the Plastic Bags, standing on a huge cliff overlooking the Sea of Chaos. He saw storm clouds over the Cowboys Stadium, and a pair of glowing orange eyes opening dramatically.

"What does this all mean?" wondered Walt. But before he had time to contemplate, his _ba_ was wisked away, re-entering his body only to find out he had just missed Rachel's prophecy.

_**Carter**_

"It's mine!" yelled Edward as all three of their hands closed around the banner at the same time.

"No, it's mine! Give it to me!" yelled Carter, struggling to pullit out of the others' super-strong hands.

"Yeah, right! I won it fair and square!" yelled Star as they all started slapping each other.

"Ooh, cat fight! Meow!" said someone who was wtching from outside the gapinghole in the wall.

Edward, Hazel, and Star stopped fighting, blushing so hard that Jacob from Chapter 29 looked pale compared to them.

"Looks like it's another three-way tie," said Ryan, dismounting Princess Butterflykiss. "What are the odds? So, that leaves the overall score as: Harry still in first place, Max catching up in second, Pecry at a close third, and Twilight, despite having won twice already, still in last."

The Twilight crowd groaned. They knew they could never catch up at this pace.

"The next game," continued Ryan, "Will be at Brooklyn House in Brooklyn, New york!"

"Wait," said someone. "We were just _in_ New York. Why didn't we have a game there first, and then come here for this game afterwards?"

Ryan shrugged. "Plot purposes?"


	32. Chapter 32: DEATHBALL!

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 32: DEATHBALL!

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Okay, Amber, if you _insist_, I'll put Bella and co. in another chapter!  
>Oh, you guys are here already? Well, as you probably just heard, Bella's making another appearance in this chapter! Emily's somehow returned (Don't ask, she's Emily), so read at your own risk!<br>I don't own anything, 'xept Ryan**

_**No POV**_

"Percy! Annabeth!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Carter! Sadie!" exclaimed Walt.

"Prophecy," blurted Rachel.

"Ba trip," blurted Walt.

"At the same time!" they both said at the same time.

"Okay, okay, slow down!" said Percy. Start from the beginning."

Rachel and Walt, but mostly Walt, told them what had happened in great and amazing detail, having the memory fresh on their minds.

"This," said Annabeth, "Could be a problem."

Later, in the captian's quarters of the ship, Percy, Annabeth, Carter, and Sadie interrogated Travis and Drew with Rachel and Walt as witnesses.

"You jumped into the river Stix!" accused Carter.

"You stood over the Sea of Chaos!" accused Sadie.

Travis and Drew had no idea what they were talking about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," admitted Travis. "The River Stix? Why would I want that? I know my place, and that's as a minor character."

"We already know you visited the Underworld whenever the ship broke down," said Annabeth. "Maybe you jumped in while you were possessed!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" said Travis. "I didn't do it! I don't even HAVE voices in my head!"

"Voices?" asked Percy, Annabeth, Carter, Sadie, Walt, Rachel, and Drew, well, pretty much everyone except Travis.

Travis covered his mouth. "I said to much!"

"TELL US ABOUT THE MYSTERIOUS VOICES!" demanded Sadie.

Travis shook his head, keeping his hands cupped over his mouth.

Carter observed him for a minute, then turned to Drew.

"What about you?" he asked. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Drew hesitated for a second, then said, "What's the Sea of Chaos?"

_**Amos**_

"Zia?" asked Amos as he arrived at Brooklyn House with the nameless magicians. "What are you doing here?" Shouldn't you be at the First Nome?"

"I heard what was going on," said Zia. "Is it true?"

"That all the major villians of all six serieses are coming back and teaming up?" said Amos. "Yes."

Zia cursed. "Apophis is bad enough, now we have five other entities on our hands?"

Amos nodded solemly.

"And you guys aren't doing anything to stop them?"

Amos shook his head. "On the contrary. A little birdie told us," he chuckled at his own joke, "That these games are gonna lead us to the enemy and help us defeat them."

Zia shook her head. "This is not good. We have to do something else!"

Unfortunately, she was interrupted by a thousand wizards Apparating around her.

_**No POV**_

Once everyone had gotten to Brooklyn House, they all struggled to fit in the Great Room. Unfortunately, many of them had to go into the hallways and try to listen from there.

"And now," said Ryan into his megaphone, "Welcome to the penultimate game of the competition!"

Only the smart people knew what he meant. **(A/N: Penultimate means second-to-last)**

"Look around you. You are surrounded by Ancient Egyptian relics, things that have survived thousands of years and somehow made their way to this very house. Now imagine that all being destroyed in an epic game of DEATHBALL!"

The crowd cheered, but mostly the Romans.

"The rules are simple," he continued. "It's just like paintball, only instead of paint, you use acid, poison, and fireballs!"

"Well how does that work?" asked someone.

"Simple," said Ryan. "With these acid, poison, and fireball guns!"

Immediately, a gun appeared in each person's hands, each with three settings: acid, poison, or fire.

"THANKS, HERMES!" Ryan shouted up at the ceiling. "This timer will count your progress," he continued, pointing to a giant hourglass that wasn't mentioned in the books because it wasn't important to the plot, but was there nevertheless. "When that timer runs out, the team with the most people still standing wins. The healers are still the same, the lower level of the Great Room is the dead zone, everywhere else is free to play."

"Phew!" said Amos. "At least they won't hurt my statue!"

"Now, uh," said Ryan, "Could someone help me turn this?"

Sadie shot an ancient turn-over-a-giant-hourglass spell at the hourglass, turning it over.

"Yeah," said Ryan, "If anyone does that during the game, you'll be instantly disqualified! You may begin!"

_**Max**_

"Okay, said Max. "Everyone will be after us since we only have eleven people."

"Twelve!" shouted Total.

Max shot him with a fireball. Total yelped and jumped into the kiddie pool which Ryan had set up in the Great Room.

"Like I said," she continued, "Eleven."

"I didn't know Friendly Fire was enabled," said Ratchet.

Iggy laughed. "Friendly Fire's always enabled when Max is around!"

Max shot him with a fireball. "Like I said," she continued, "Ten."

_**Twilight**_

"Aim at the bird kids," said Edward. "They only have twelve people."

Max shot Total with a fireball.

"Scratch that," said Edward. "Eleven."

Max shot Iggy with another fireball.

"Okay, ten," said Edward.

"I didn't know Friendly Fire was enabled," said Jacob.

Edward and Jacob looked at each other. After several seconds of staring, they both raised their guns and shot poison in each other's faces.

"Guys!" exclaimed Bella as they both walked off to the dead zone. "This is no time for old rivalries!"

_**Harry**_

"Aim at the bird kids," said Hermione. "They only have…" She waited until Max had eliminated all the teammates she was upset with. "Ten poepl."

"I didn't know Friendly Fire was enabled," said Ron.

"Ron, everyone's used that joke, just shut up!" said Ginny.

"Nuh uh, not everyone," said Ron.

"Really?" asked Harry. "Who hasn't?"

_**Percy**_

"I didn't know Friendly Fire was enabled," said Percy.

_**Max**_

Suddenly, everyone began shooting at Max and her team.

"Every bird kid for themselves!" yelled Angel, flying up into the air, Nudge and Gazzy right behind her.

Star ran off into another room unseen, but every other non-flying mutant (including Max, Fang, and Iggy, since they molted) was hit by either acid, poison, or fire.

"Hunters, to me!" yelled a gothic girl from Percy's team.

Immediately, all the Hunters of Artemis aimed their guns at Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, and they went careening towards the ground.

"Good job, Hunters," said the gothic girl, obviously the leader, sharing high-fives with all of the Huntresses.

"Well," said Max. "So much for that."

_**Amos**_

After that, all chaos broke loose. But not Chaos, with a capital C. That's not until later. **(A/N: FORESHADOWING!:O But that was obvious.)**

Acid, poison, and fireballs shot everywhere, hitting people in the face and the thigh and the pancreas and pretty much anywhere else you can think of.

The healers were working overtime, and the water in the kiddie pool was hot from all the burning people who'd doused themselves in it.

"Hey!" yelled Amos. "That's over a thousand years old! Don't touch that, it's pure papyrus! Stop! That holds five hundred years of sentimental value!"

Obviously, nobody listened.

_**Harry and Percy. Yeah, both of them at the same time.**_

Meanwhile, in a different hallway, the leaders of the two winning teams were having a gunfight. Old Western music could be heard as they glared daggers at each other, each anxious to grab their gun first.

"Now!" yelled the referee, Ryan.

Both Harry and Percy pulled out their guns at the same time, aiming right at each other's heads.

The screams that followed were heard all the way across the House as they both caught a face full of fire.

_**Bella (from Amber Tate's story, Demi Drama)**_

All the team captains have been eliminated," said Bella to her posse. "This is our chance to make an appearance in this chapter!"

"Hopefully _someone_ doesn't depixelate again," said Victoria, glancing at Emily, who had somehow turned her gun into an acid/poison/fire-gatling gun by equipping Sherman to it.

"OH YEAH!" she shouted, firing randomly. "Let's gop kick some vampire butt!"

"Emily, careful!" shouted Isabelle. "Friendly Fire is enabled, you know!"

"Oh, sorry," said Emily, who loked like she was about to explode from just being Emily.

"So here's what we're gonna do. We hide somewhere that we know people are gonna walk by, then ambush them!" suggested Erin.

"But how do we know for sure that people will walk by?" asked Alexa.

"I say we split up," said Emily. "Hannah, you and Alexa hide in the kitchen. Erin and Miranda, try the living room. Sam and Victoria, there might be someone in the library. Bella, you try the upper level of the Great Room."

"What about you?" asked Hannah.

Emily smiled. "You'll see. Or, the readers will, anyway,"

The girls decided not to point out Emily's breaking the Fourth Wall, if only to prevent her from destroying any more computer screens.

"Wow, Emily," said Miranda. "How'd you come up with this by yourself?"

Emily frowned and thought for a moment. "I don't know."

_**Carter**_

Carter looked around. No one was folloring him. He quickly crept through the hallway and and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Phew," he sighed and headed towards the toilet.

Suddenly, he heard a loud screaming, and a girl jumped out from behin the shower curtain.

"Feel the wrath of my LINT ROLLER!" she screamed, and puller the trigger on her gatling gun.

Carter shouted as many tiny balls of acid, poison, and fire hit him in the chest. "Well,"he said, "At least I don't need to use the toilet anymore.

The girl looked disgustedly at him.

"Just kidding, I still do, now get out!" Carter pointed out the door.

As soon as the girl had locked the door behind her, Carter heard someone scream outside the door, "You jerk! Don't you know Friendly Fire is enabled?"

_**Annabeth**_

"Ryan," said Annabeth, walking up to him. "I demand you disable Frienly Fire."

"What?" asked Ryan. "This isn't some sort of video game! Disabling Friendly Fire would mean distorting the rules of the universe! It can't be done!"

"Well," said Annabeth, "_Someone_ keeps making us lose because of Friendly Fire." Annabeth pointed at the girl, Emily, who was laughing maniacally and waving a gatling gun in the air.

"FRIENDLY FIRE PWNS ALL!" she shouted.

"Well," said Ryan. "I guess we know who's not winning."

_**No POV**_

"Oh, finally," said Harry, Edward, Percy, and Max, looking over at the giant hourglass. "This thing is over!"

"Attention remaining deathball players," Ryan said into his ever-present megphone. "This game is now over. Please report to the upper level of the Great Room immediately!"

After a few minutes, all of the survivors had filed into the room, and it was quite obvious which team had won. Half of the surviving population consisted of witches and wizards. The other half was made up of various demigods, magicians, vampires, a couple werewolves, and Star.

"And the obvious winner of the game is," announced Ryan, "The Harry Potter characters. Which leaves the overall score as: Harry in forever first, Percy back in his place in second, Max right behind in third, and Twilight in the never-escaping black hole of fourth. The next and final game will be at the Cowboys Stadium, but until then," he gestured out one of the open windows at the setting sun, "We'll have to stay here for the night."

"So where will we be staying?" asked someone.

"Well," said Amos. "We have a couple empty bedrooms, but I don't think we can fit everyone. I hope you brought sleeping bags!"


	33. Chapter 33: A Glimpse Through Time

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 33: A Glimpse Through Time

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Man, this chapter is so LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG it took me two days to write it! Look at that! Over 4,000 words! Pretty much blows my previous longest chapter, Chapter 13, out of the water! It took me a lot of work and sleepless nights to write this thing, so you better enjoy it! I don't own anything, except, obviously, Ryan.**

_**Chiron**_

"Annabeth," whispered Chiron, nudging her with his front hoof. Nothing. "Annabeth, wake up," he tried again, shoving her a little harder. Still nothing. "Annabeth, Percy's in trouble!" he whispered as loud as he could.

"What? Where?" shouted Annabeth, sitting straight up in her sleeping bag. "Percy!"

"Shh," shushed Chiron. "Sorry about that, I had to get you awake somehow. Come, we're having a meeting in the library."

Annabeth got up grudgingly and slowly followed the _clop, clop, clop_ping sounds of Chiron's feet to the library.

_**Percy**_

Percy was awoken by a strange sound. It sounded something like: _Clop, clop, clop._ He looked around and saw the doors to the library slowly closing, and the clopping sounds were muffled by the doorway.

_It's probably just Chiron,_ thought Percy. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard noises. Someone else was waking up.

"Jason," whispered Percy. "Quit being so loud!"

"Look who's talking," whispered Jason. "You're the one who woke me up!"

"Both of you, go back to sleep," complained Piper.

Suddenly, another door creaked open. Percy could see the night sky streaming through the doorway. A mysterious figure exited the House, then shut the door behind him. Or her. Or it. But probably not the last one.

Percy and Jason looked and each other and came to a silent agreement. They had to check this out.

_**Carter**_

Carter's _ba_ floated up to the ceiling, going right through Max and sending a chill up her spine.

Carter looked around and saw another _ba_ just a few feet away. "Sadie?" he asked.

Sadie looked around until she found him. "Oh, it's you, Carter," she said.

"You're on night business too, huh?" he asked.

Sadie nodded. "Apparently. Busy night, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it," said Carter.

"Well," said Sadie, "My _ba_'s just itching to fly off. See ya."

And with that, she lifted her wings and flew off into the night. Carter gave one last look at her before flying off on his own.

_**Max**_

"FREEEEEEEK!"

Max's eyes shot open, and she cursed under her breath. The stupid griffin had been howling all night, and when she finally got some sleep, it just woke her back up!

"FREEEEEEEEK!"

Max got up and looked around. Nobody else had woke.

"FREEEEE-"

"Quiet, griffin!" she practically shouted. "What's your problem?"

Freak gestured up at the sky with his beak. Max looked in the general direction he was gesturing at and saw two bird-like figures, flying off in different directions. Max gasped. What if those were _her_ bird-like figures?

She immediately began to make a head-count. Er, wing-count. Nudge and Gazzy were there. She began to freak out even more, but then she remembered Angel saying something about a meeting with Chiron that night. She continued counting. Fang and Iggy were still there, as their feathers had only just started to grow back. Maya was there, too. Well, that was everybody. Maybe those bird-like figures were just birds.

Either way, two strange glowing orbs were dancing across the ground. Using her hawk-eye vision, she noticed they were two glowing gray reptilian eyes. What did they belong to? Maybe it was the creation of some other evil scientists to capture her and sell her for money. That would be just what she needed.

But then why was it running _away_ from the House? Max looked behind her to make sure everyone was still asleep, then opened her wings and took off.

_**Harry**_

Harry looked down the terrace, not being able to sleep because of the anxiety. If what the rumors were saying was true and the full-scale attack was tomorrow, how could anyone sleep? Were they really ready for this? Harry knew in his heart they probably weren't.

His thoughts were interrupted by two strange glowing orbs dancing across the ground. At a closer look, Harry realized they were eyes. The same eyes he's seen at Hogwarts so many days ago, when he'd just gotten his first dream. What were they doing here?

Harry looked around. No one else was awake. _Might as well follow it and find out what it is,_ he thought, and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

_**Bella (from Twilight)**_

Bella crept through the city, searching, searching, searching, for something. _Stupid vampires and their inability to sleep,_ she thought.

Being in the city, there were hardly any animals, anywhere, so everyone had split up to see if they could find a squirrel's nest, or maybe a Greek monster. Monster blood couldn't be _that_ disgusting, right? Sure it was slimy and green, but…

Bella was interrupted by a pair of glowing gray reptilian eyes attached to a humanoid silhouette. Bella licked her lips. It was monster-hunting time.

But then, she noticed the creature was being followed by Percy and Jason. Max, as well, was circling overhead. Suddenly, Bella heard a swishing sound, and Harry Apparated right beside her.

"Looks like we're all chasing after this thing," said Harry. "Do you recognize it?"

Bella shook her head.

"Well, come on then," he said, and followed after Percy and Jason, Bella right behind.

_**Annabeth**_

"Where's Bella?" asked Chiron.

"We couldn't find her," said Hermione. "None of the vampires knew where she was."

"Doesn't matter anyway," said Angel. "She only got two questions right in the intelligence competition, and one of them was her saying Pi was delicious."

"Fair enough," said Amos. "Now, let's start the meeting. What have you found?"

"Nothing," said Annabeth. "Deadalus doesn't have any notes that could help us."

"I couldn't find anything on the Wizarding Web," said Hermione.

"Wait," said Annabeth, taking a closer look at Hermione's computer. "Why does your web page have four W's on the URL bar?"

"Because," said Hermione, "They stand for World Wide Wizarding Web."

"Do you mean to say," said Amos, "That if someone were to accidentally put an extra W into their URL bar, they'll enter the Wizarding Web?"

Hermione nodded.

"What about you, Angel?" asked Chiron.

Angel shook her head. "None of the minds I've read have any idea what's causing this."

"No one?" asked Annabeth, who felt there was something she wasn't telling them.

"Well…" Angel hesitated.

"Well what?" asked Amos.

"There's three minds," confessed Angel. "Every time I try to read them, they block me out. I have a feeling they know something."

Annabeth had a feeling she knew exactly which minds she was talking about.

"One of them's Ryan," she said.

This was no surprise. Having read the fanfiction, Annabeth knew Ryan could protect his mind from Angel's readings.

"Wait!" said Annabeth. "The fanfiction! I tried reading it, but the whole website is blocked. Which is weird, because I'm on an administrator account."

"I've been having the same problems," said Hermione. "Something must be messing with the computers."

Amos shook his head. "This is hopeless! We'll never figure out what's going on until it's too late!"

"Wait," said Chiron. "Angel, what are the other two minds you couldn't read?"

Angel took a deep breath and answered, "Travis and Drew."

_**Percy**_

Percy, Jason, Harry, and Bella followed the person (They had figured he was a person, as by the lights of the city they could see he was quite human, though they were still too far away to distinguish any features) through the streets of New York, weaving this way and that through the never-sleeping streets.

"Won't the mortals think it's weird that three kids and a robed guy are following someone with reptilian eyes while an over-sized bird flies overhead?" asked Percy.

"This is New York," said Jason matter-of-factly. "They've seen weirder." **(A/N: I have a feeling I've used that joke before...)**

Suddenly, the person stopped at the back door of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. By the time the others caught up, the person had walked into the doorway, but not before they saw the glint of something like claws on his hand.

"How did he unlock that door?" wondered Bella.

"With those claws, I assume," said Harry.

"Come on guys," said Max, landing next to them. "Let's see what he's up to."

They went inside and looked around. It took a while, but finally they found him in the Egyptian section, where he had drawn a circle of chalk around the Temple of Dondor and was muttering words under his breath.

"Wait," said Percy.

"That can't be right," said Jason.

"It wouldn't make sense," said Bella.

"I don't believe it," said Max.

The person standing in front of them was Ryan. **(Yes, Pararocker14, you were right. Go ahead, rub it in our faces.)**

_**Carter**_

Carter hid in the shadows, trying to resist the pull of the Sea of Chaos.

"Our plan is almost complete," said the whispery voice of Apophis. "This is the final step, the last mission, before we extract our revenge! Do you accept this mission?"

"Yes," said Drew. "I accept."

_**Max**_

"Him?" said Harry. "But why does he have reptilian eyes if we've been around him for weeks, and his eyes have always been human."

"And black," added Percy.

"More importantly," said Jason, "What's he doing here?"

His question was answered a second later as a huge whirlpool of whirling sand appeared out of nowhere. Ryan stared for a few seconds into the whirlpool, then jumped in.

"Should we follow?" wondered Bella.

"Duh," said Max, and jumped in after him.

On the other side, Max found herself in an airport, and the sun was just beginning to rise. Already people were bustling here and there, running to get to their flight on time.

"Do you see him?" asked Percy, appearing next to her.

Max shook her head. "We lost him."

"Well that sucks," said Jason, appearing behind Percy, with Harry and Bella right after him.

Suddenly, a bird-like figure landed on Max's shoulder.

"AAH!" she screamed once she realized the figure had the head of Sadie Kane.

"Calm down," said the Sadie-bird-figure. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're following Ryan," Harry explained to her about the eyes and the claws and the weird sand portal.

"Hmmm," thought Sadie. "Cairo Airport… I think I know where he's going. Follow me."

She led them through a series of gaping chasms, dark winding stairways, and broom closets (though not necessarily in that order) until they arrived at a thriving Egyptian town. Well, it used to be thriving. Now, only a few street vendors and a couple peasants walked the streets. It looked really sad and lonely.

"Why is this place so… sad?" asked Bella. "And lonely?"

"I don't know," said Max. "But there goes Ryan!" She pointed to someone who was entering a large door.

"Oh no," said Sadie. "What's he doing over there?"

"Where's 'over there'?" asked Harry.

Sadie answered, "The Hall of The Ages."

_**Harry**_

Harry, Bella, Percy, Jason, Max, and Sadie entered the Hall of Ages. It was a strange glowing room with a carpet and many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many picture frames on the walls. At alternating intervals that must have been at least a mile long each, the glowy light changed color, from gold to silver to bronze to copper to red to blue to purple. They saw Ryan touch one of the picture frames far away in he blue section.

"What is this place?" asked Percy.

"The Hall of Ages," said Sadie again. "Each color represents a different age. From the age of the gods," she gestured around them at the gold section, "To modern times," she pointed way over to the blue.

"What about purple?" asked Jason.

Sadie sighed. "That's supposed to represent a new age. 'The Age of the Kanes.' But if we don't succeed tomorrow," she sighed again, "That's not gonna happen.

There was a short silence in which they all thought about their poor situation.

"We're not ready for this, are we?" asked Percy.

Jason shook his head.

"Whatever," said Harry. "We've fought these guys before and we can fight them again. Now let's go see what Ryan's up to."

They walked all the way to the blue area, where Ryan was staring at an image of an old man training a little boy in magic.

"That's him, isn't it?" asked Max, pointing to the boy with a hint of recognition in her voice. "That's Ryan."

It did indeed look a lot like him, only instead of dirty blond hair, his hair was pure blond, presumably by the fact that he hadn't dyed his hair back then. And instead of the glowing reptilian eyes they saw right now, little Ryan's eyes were the pure black that they were used to seeing.

"But why is he being trained by Iskandar?" asked Sadie.

"Who?' asked Bella.

"Iskandar," said Sadie. The old Chief Lector before Desjardins."

None of them had any idea what she was talking about.

"Nevermind," she said.

Max waved her hand in front of Ryan's face. "Should we wake him?" she asked.

"We probably should," said Sadie.

But before they could do anything, Bella said, "Isn't that Aro?"

They turned to see who she was looking at, and almost everyone saw a familiar face.

"That's Chiron," said Percy, which they all knew.

"And that's Iskandar," said Sadie, which they had all recently found out.

"That's Lupa," said Jason. "She just looks out of place there."

"That's the Director," said Max with loathing in her voice. "What's she doing here?"

They all turned to Harry.

"What about you, Harry?" asked Sadie. "Who's that other guy?"

Harry looked at the other guy, but didn't recognize him one bit. "I don't know," he said. "He's not in my series."

They looked back at the picture frame. All the people were arguing around a large table, and looking up at them from a lone chair was a boy they recognized as Ryan, only a few years younger.

"Wait," said Max. "I recognize him! He was one of the mutants I rescued from the Institute!"

"The Institute?" asked Jason.

Max nodded.

"Wanna see what they're talking about?" asked Percy.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…," said Sadie, but too late, they all already touched it.

_**Rachel**_

Rachel looked around the room. Ever since Chiron had woken her with his clopping, she couldn't get back to sleep. What was going on?

Suddenly, Rachel thought, _Again!_ as she blacked out in the middle of the room with no one awake to listen to her.

_**Ryan, two years ago**_

Thirteen-year-old Ryan looked up at his superiors. It wasn't often that they all got together at once, but here they were, arguing about Ryan's fate, no less.

"He needs to go finish his studies," said the President of Magic. **(Because you know, this is America. Try to guess what the magic school is called before I reveal it.)**

"No," said Aro. "Now that he is one of us, he can't intermingle with you others!"

"At least let him stay at Camp Half-Blood for a few more years," said Chiron.

"No," said the Director. "We must continue our experiments. The fate of the world could depend on it!"

_Oh yes, the fate of the world,_ said Lupa sarcastically, and Ryan got the feeling they could all understand her. _I'm sure that'll turn out great! Have you found Jeb's favorite "experiment" yet? Max, was it?_

Ryan heard a voice behind him gasp. "Did she really just taunt the _Director_?" it said.

Ryan looked up at his superiors, but none of them showed any sign of noticing anything. Ryan turned around and saw a strange arrangement of people. He recognized most of them. There was Harry Potter from Ryan's _Most Notable Wizards of Our Time_ book, Bella Swan from that new novel, Twilight or something, Percy Jackson from his books, and someone who must have been Max from the School, as she was the only one with wings. There were two other people he didn't recognize, a blond guy and a chicken girl.

_What are they all doing here?_ he wondered. _Why is Max older than me? And why are her wings bright pink and featherless?_

_They're from the future,_ explained the Voice. _Don't acknowledge them unless you want to mess with the Space-Time Continuum._

Ryan nodded and turned back to his superiors. He hated how they argued. After all he'd been through, and now he had to go through this? They didn't know what he was capable of, except for Iskandar, anyway.

_Patience,_ said the Voice. _Your time will come._

Suddenly, Iskandar raised his hand. "Why don't we let the boy decide?"

All of his superiors looked at him. Ryan hesitated. He didn't know how to decide. He loved all of these worlds. Well, except for the vampires and the School.

"I… I…," he stuttered. _What should I say, Voice?_ he asked. _You choose for me!_

_There are some times,_ said the Voice, _when you must make a decision yourself._

Ryan struggled to think of something. Which should he choose? Katmeers, Camp Half-Blood, the First Nome, or Camp Jupiter? He had never even been to that last one, and wanted to know what it was like. But, the enormous library at Katmeers School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was practically calling his name. But, if the books were true, Camp Half-Blood was about to go to war, and he wanted in on that adventure. But Iskandar still hadn't taught him the full extent of his powers. Which should he choose? Maybe he could choose them all, maybe he could…

And then an idea began to form in his head. "I choose all of them!" he said. "I have a plan, and if it works, I'll be able to go to a combination of all those places! I'm gonna bring all these worlds together, and when I'm done, I'll finnally have a home!"

His superiors looked down at him, and the time-travelers looked forward at him. Then, his superiors continued arguing amongst themselves.

Ryan couldn't believe it. They didn't even ask to hear hi idea! He was sure it would work, just sure of it! So why didn't they care?

"Fine!" he yelled over their arguing. "Then I'll just be homeschooled! Could you at least give me the address where I used to live? Or tell me who my non-godly parent is?"

His superiors said nothing. Ryan wondered what was going on in their minds. He tried reaching out to them, but all their minds were guarded.

_Figures,_ he thought.

After some whispering amongst each other, Lupa spoke up.

_It is decided,_ she said. _We shall let you go to find your own home. However,_ she glanced at Aro and the Director, _Some of us believe we should not tell you where it is, or who your parent is._

"Well, what's the point of that?" he asked.

Lupa sighed mentally. _I'm sorry, my pup,_ she said to him privately. _But it is as it must be._

Ryan made a sound in his throat that sounded something like a cat growling.

_Whoa,_ he thought. _I did not know I was capable of that._

Ryan's superiors began to depart.

"It' time to go," said Chiron, trotting over to him. "Good luck on your quest. I'm sure it'll work." He didn't seem sure at all.

_What am I gonna do, Voice?_ he thought. _I have nothing left!_

_I know a place where you can find your old home and your parent,_ said the Voice. _It is called the Institute._

_**Ryan, present time**_

Fifteen-year-old Ryan exited the painting a little dizzily. Visiting paintings always made him want to throw up, but it was worth it for this memory. Not so much for the other one in the Hall.

He turned towards the purple section, whose only inhabitant was a picture of Carter and Sadie in the Throne of Fire, when he noticed a group of people gathered at one of the blue paintings. Harry, Bella, Percy, Jason, Max, and Sadie's _ba_ had somehow followed him into the Hall of Ages without his knowing.

_I need to pay more attention to my surroundings,_ he thought before walking over to them and pulling them out of the trance. He looked at the picture frame they were staring at.

"Was that my memory?" he asked. "Why were you observing my memory?"

"The question is," said Max, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Ryan smiled. "Come," he said, turning around. "We'll talk on the way back."

_**Bella (again, from Twilight)**_

"The School did this to me," explained Ryan as they walked through the Hall. "They injected me with cat DNA. Gave me these eyes, but they couldn't remove my godly eye color."

"Godly eye color," repeated Percy. "You're a child of Athena."

Ryan nodded.

"And the cat DNA," said Jason, "Would explain the claws."

"Oh, you saw that?" asked Ryan, holding up his hand, which had normal fingernails. "They're retractable, see?" Ryan flexed his fingers, and razor-sharp claws shot out of the tips.

"That can't feel natural," said Bella.

"You get used to it," said Ryan.

"So how did you make your eyes look black?" asked Sadie. "And human?"

"Colored contacts," said Ryan, holding up a thin clear thing about the size of an eye. "Or, more like discolored contacts. Makes my irises look white. And during the day, by pupils usually stay round, so they look human. It's at night when they turn into slits."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" asked Harry.

"Mutations," said Ryan simply. "Any other questions?"

"What were you doing over there?" asked Sadie. "Did you mean for us to follow you?"

Ryan shook his head. "Definitely not. I've been coming here a lot recently. Every night for the past week, in fact. Not sure why."

"One more thing," said Max. "That memory we saw. Does it have anything to do with these games?"

Ryan smiled, the light from the moon reflecting brightly off his feline eyes. "Oh, it has everything to do with them."

_**Annabeth**_

Annabeth exited the library to find the entire Great Room bathed in an ominous green light. But as soon as she saw it, it disappeared, and a figure who Annabeth assumed must have been Rachel slumped to the ground.

She was about to shout "Not again!" when she noticed another group of people entering the House. Hiron, Amos, Hermione, Annabeth, and Angel stared into the eyes of Ryan, whose eyes for some reason were reptilian, Harry, Bella, Percy, Jason, Max, and Sadie's _ba,_ who all stared back.

Chiron shot a look at Bella that said, _You're late._

Bella shrugged and shot him back a look that said, _Sorry?_

_Wait,_ Annabeth thought, _Since when was _she_ able to have private conversations with Chiron?_

Chiron turned and shot Annabeth a look that said, _I'm able to have private conversations with anyone._ Then he turned to the entire group, except for Ryan, and shot a look at them that said, _We need to talk. But not now. Later. When _he_'s out of the way._

The group nodded, except for Ryan, who looked like he was wondering why they were getting secret messages from Chiron and not him. He also looked like he was talking to something in his head. The Voice, maybe? Wait a second. What had Athena said back in Chapter 20?

"Well," said Chiron. "I'm sure we've all had a long night and do not feel like talking about it. So, let's just all go to sleep, then."

**Author's Note: Wow, Ryan's a pretty important part of this chapter. I hope he doesn't seem too… Marty Stu-ish? I really hope not, because I've been working with this character for like half a year and I've really grown fond of him. What do you think?**


	34. Chapter 34: The Beginning of The End

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 34: The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: To make up for the late chapter, I posted two on the same day for you! Yay! I know this is short, like about as short as my earlier chapters, but it builds up to the climax so I feel it's important.  
>In other news, I only have one more day with my beautiful black hair before I have to shave it off! Okay, I don't have to shave it, but I have to get it cut to less than an inch! Can you believe that? Ands just when I finally get it the length I want it, too!<br>I don't own anything, 'xept Ryan and the plot.**

_**No POV**_

Once everyone had gotten to the Cowboys Stadium, they noticed something was missing. It took them a while for them to realize it. Ryan wasn't there to start the game!

"Where is he?" asked Harry.

"That's not important," said Chiron. "This gives us more time to prepare. If the bad guys are to attack today, then we have to be ready. Now, tell us everything you saw last night."

"I," said Carter, "took a _ba_ trip to the Sea of Chaos. Apophis said they only had one more thing to do before they attacked. And Drew said she would do it."

Sadie sighed in exasperation. "Why haven't we tied those two to a wall already?"

_**Angel**_

Meanwhile, a couple yards away, the smart people, plus Bella, were having a conversation.

"The clues just don't add up," said Annabeth.

"It's like this thing is a huge puzzle," said Hermione, "But we're missing the most important piece!"

"Yeah, like we haven't all heard _that_ simile before," said Angel.

"Guys, I think I might have some information that-"

"NOT NOW, BELLA!" yelled the smart people.

Angel observed the minds of Hermione and Annabeth, as she had done a million times before, searching, searching, searching for any information she might have missed. And, as always, she found nothing new. It only they could find that last clue, that last puzzle piece…

"But guys, I really think this will help-"

"Bella, we're trying to think here!" yelled Hermione and Annabeth.

But Angel just stared at Bella. Her expression really looked sincere. Could the information she had actually help them? Angel decided it was unlikely, but wouldn't hurt to try.

So Angel extended her mind into Bella's, searching for the information. Angel gasped.

It had all begun to fall into place.

_**Max**_

"Max," said Angel's voice behind her.

Max turned to see not Angel, but a holographic image of her. She could tell it was a holographic image because it kept getting interrupted by static every few seconds.

"Angel?" asked Max. "What are you doing in a holographic image?" When Angel replied, static kept interrupting her speech so Max only caught bits and pieces.

"I . . . ," said Angel, "From the future . . . Warning . . ."

"How did you find me?" asked Max.

"The One Light . . . ," said Angel, "Something about . . . Fighting you before . . . Did some research . . ."

"I'm sorry," said Max. "You keep getting interrupted by static!"

"I know . . . ," said Angel. "Bad signal . . .'

"Okay," said Max. "What about that warning?"

"The Voice . . . ," said Angel, "One Light . . . Thing!"

"Thing?" asked Max.

Suddenly, Holographic Angel looked nervously to her left. "The One . . . ," she said, "Here. I . . . Remember, . . . The Voice! . . . One Light . . . Thing!"

"I don't-" started Max, but the Holographic Angel disappeared.

"Chiron," said Real Angel behind Max. Max turned to face Real Angel. "I know what's going on. We have to stop these games, we have to-"

But before she could say anything else, they were interrupted by a loud, booming voice from the loudspeakers.

_**No POV**_

"Hello, and welcome to the final war game!" said Ryan from the announcer's place. "All the other games have built up to this very moment. This is the final battle. The last stand. This will decide who is the best of the best. Whoever wins this battle will triumph above all, because this means war!"

The crowd screamed loudly. But these were not screams of excitement, as Ryan was probably expecting. These were screams of pure fear.

Because, suddenly, the entire place became bathed in an ominous orange light. The horrified crowd ran to the bleachers as half of the floor of the Stadium began to move, until it created the shape of a sleeping woman as well as a huge, gaping pit. Ominous shadows fell across the ground as twelve giants and a huge red snake looked in from the open roof. Many hideous creatures crawled out of the pit, mostly vampires with blood-red eyes. With a loud _CRACK!_ing sound, a ton of Death Eaters Apparated around the Stadium.

As the characters continued screaming, other things began to happen. The orange light began to weaken, becoming stronger around the announcer's place. The snake slithered into the Stadium, heading towards one particular character, becoming smaller and smaller as it did. A strange golden light came out of the pit, heading straight for the camper known as Travis Stoll.

"Now, my comrades," said a voice from the announcer's place, but it wasn't Ryan. It was a voice Max recognized all too well. "Finally we have come together. Finally, we have gathered and created an army that cannot be beaten! Now my comrades, attack!"

And then, Ryan leaped out of the announcer's place, shattered glass raining down of the ground as Ryan landed with amazing agility. He looked up at the Stadium, feline eyes glowing with a horrible orange light.

**Author's Note: You know that story I told you about, the one with the spoiler? You can read it now.**


	35. Chapter 35: The Big Bad Boss Battle

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 35: The Big Bad Boss Battle (AKA The Ultimate Battle of Ultimate Destiny)

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I went ahead and gave myself the day off for Memorial Day for these reasons:  
>1. To honor our soldiers and stuff<br>2. Everyone else gets the day off, why shouldn't I?  
>3. I wanted to torture you as long as possible with that cliffhanger<br>4. There was a fourth one, but I forgot  
>5. I don't own anything, so enjoy the chapter!<strong>

_**No POV**_

"We're not ready for this!" shouted Harry.

"We're not ready for this!" repeated Percy.

"Calm down," said Chiron. "Let's work together-"

"No," said Angel. "We each need to face our respective villians."

"Why?" asked Bella.

"Just trust me," said Angel. "I know what's going on. We can't intermingle between our worlds!"

"What?" asked Max.

"Just do it!" said Angel.

And they managed to say all this before Ryan had jumped out of the announcer's place, landed amongst the shattered glass, and opened his eyes dramatically.

_**Harry**_

_PEW! PEW! PEW!_ Spells flew everywhere, hitting everyone. _We can't intermingle between our worlds,_ Angel had said. What did that mean?

Harry decided not to think about it, and avoided spells as he made his way to Ron and Hermione.

"Where's Voldemort?" he asked. "If we need to fight our respective villians, then I need to fight him."

"That little girl gave us advice once before," Ron reminded him. "Look how great that turned out."

Harry sighed. "I'll have to trust her. What else can we do?"

"I don't know, but there's your villian," said Ron.

Harry looked where he was pointing and saw a bald, pale man without a nose shooting green spells everywhere and laughing maniacally.

"Where are you, Harry Potter?" he shouted. "Come to die!"

Harry strode over to him and shouted, "Here I am, Voldemort! How many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead?"

Voldemort smiled. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

_**Bella**_

"Come on," said Bella to Edward and Jacob. "Let's find our respective villians."

"We're right here," said James, behind them. "And we're thirsty!"

"Can vampires drink vampire blood?" asked Bella.

"Let's not find out," said Jacob, and leaped at Laurent.

"So, Bella," said Victoria as James and Edward began fighting. "It's revenge time!"

"Not if I can help it!" said Bella.

"Please," said Victoria. "You are a poor, sorry excuse for a vampire! How are _you_ gonna stop _me_?"

"Like this," said Bella, and punched her in the face4, knocking her to the ground.

"Not bad," admitted Victoria. "But not good either."

And then she leaped at Bella with her fangs.

_**Percy**_

"Our respective villians," said percy. "But we have two of them!"

"And we'll help you with both," said Jason.

"Okay," said Percy. "Jason, take half of Camp Half-Blood and half of Camp Jupiter and try to get rid of the giants. Me and he other halves will join you as soon as we've eliminated-"

"Me?" said a voice behind them.

Percy turned to see Travis, only it wasn't Travis. His eyes were pure gold.

"Kronos," muttered Percy. "Why… Why are you in Travis?"

Kronos chuckled. "Trust me, it wasn't easy. Fortunately, I had a little help from the One Light over there," he pointed to Ryan with his glowing orange eyes, fighting Max with simplistic ease.

"But enough chat," said Kronos, and pulled a scythe out of nowhere, leaping at Percy. Percy uncapped his sword just in time to block the blow.

Suddenly, a knife _CLANG!_ed against Kronos's back. He turned around to face Annabeth, only for Percy to stab him in the back, but the impact only made a _CLANG!_ing sound similar to Annabeth's knife.

"Foolish mortals," said Kronos. "My host has the curse of Achilles, which _none_ of you have. Not even _you_, Percy Jackson."

And Percy realized that this was true. Travis, or Kronos, or whatever, would never tire, but Percy and Annabeth, and everyone else for that matter, eventually would. And then what would happen?

_**Carter**_

"Where's Apophis?" asked Carter. "Where is that snake? I know I saw it crawl in here…"

"Looking for me?" asked a whispery, snakey voice from behind them.

Carter and Sadie turned to see Drew, leader of the Plastic Bags, except her eyes were pure blood-red.

"A girl hosting a guy?" asked Sadie. "That's just weird." **(A/N: FORESHADOWING!)**

Drew, or Apophis, or whatever, smiled a fanged smile, then did something strange.

"You two shall do my bidding," said Drew's voice. "You will do everything I ssay. Underssstand?"

Carter and Sadie nodded.

_**Jason**_

_Dad, now would be a good time to help us,_ thought Jason. _All of us._

_Do we really have to go through this again?_ Asked Jupiter in Jason's mind.

_Yes?_ Thought Jason.

_Meh,_ said Jupiter. _I'm not feeling in a helpful mood today. Guess you're on your own._

_Dad!_ Jason exclaimed mentally. _We don't have time for this!_

_**Max**_

"Tired of fighting, Max?" said the One Light in that awfully familiar voice. "Or perhaps you'd like to hear my evil plan?"

"Why do you want to share it with us so much?" panted Max. "We're already fighting you."

The One Light shrugged. "I just feel like boasting."

"Fine," said Max. "Where are my mutants, anyway?"

"Fighting his mutants," said Angel, pointing at all the mutants fighting around them. "Not sure how they got here, thought."

"Okay," said Max. "Fire away, One Light."

The One Light smiled, which looked quite creepy with the glowing eyes. "See, each of your serieses was built upon ancient rules, laws, much like the laws of physics. These laws were what made up these worlds, separated them from each other. Ryan proposed to bring these worlds together, and by doing so, become one. And then, they'd build a sort of place that was a mix of Camp Half Blood, the magic school, and whatever else, so all the characters could be together. Including him."

The One Light chuckled. "Foolish boy. Little did he know that by bringing them together, a lot of those laws would be forced to be broken. And what happens when laws are broken?"

"Uuuuuuhhhh….," said Max.

"It was rhetorical!" said the One Light. "What happens is, the universe becomes disrupted. All of the universes involved. I utilized these disturbances in my favor, using them to bring back the most horrid and evil beings known in existence!"

The One Light laughed. "Every single change you made, every connection to each other's worlds, from making a bond with a Snitch to using magic on each other, got us one step closer to coming back."

"So that's why Angel said we had to fight our designated villians," said Max. "To avoid making you stronger."

"Oh, it's too late now," said the One Light. "Your worlds are already connected."

And then he leaped at Max with his claws outstretched.

_**Angel**_

_Your worlds are already connected,_ the One Light had said. But if they were already… then that would mean…

Angel had no time to think about it as the One Light leaped at Max with his claws outstretched. Angel tried to help, but before she could, a bird kid landed on top of him.

"Sorry we're late," said Max's _shabti._ "We came as fast as we could."

Angel smiled. She knew what she had to do.

_**Jason**_

_Feel free to help each other now,_ said Angel's voice in Jason's head.

"That girl cannot make up her mind," said Leo, burning the eyebrows off of a giant only to have them grow back. "First she says, 'continue the games,'then, 'stop the games. Don't help each other,' then, 'okay, you can help-'"

"Quiet," said Jason. "Leo, get Carter and Sadie. Tell them to put the necklaces back on. We need their help to fight these giants."

"How do you know all this?" asked Leo.

"What, you think I never read?" asked Jason.

"No," said Leo.

"Just go get Carter and Sadie and anyone else hosting a god," said Jason.

"You mean like Travis and Drew?" asked Leo, "Or, I'm not sure if that qualifies as a god, but Ry-"

"Just get them!"

_**Carter**_

"Now, my loyal ssssubjectsssss," said Drew, a forked tounge darting between her rapidly growing fangs. "Desssssstroy your friendsssssss. Make ssssssssure they never come back! Man, thissssssssss human hossssssssssst issssssssssss really bad for talking with."

Carter and Sadie nodded and turfned to face Leo.

"Hey guys, Jason says- WHOA!" Leo ducked, narrowly avoiding Carter's sword.

"Snap out of it, guys! What's- GAH!" Leo jumped out of the way to avoid one of Sadie's _ha-di_ spells.

"Guys I'm seri- OH NO YOU JUST DIDN'T!" Sadie made the mistake of hitting him with with a fire spell. Leo grabbed the spell and shot it back at them.

"AH!" yelled Sadie snapping out of the trance. "Why is my hair BURNING?"

"Oh gods, did we just try to kill you?" asked Carter.

"Foolish mortalssssssssss!" yelled Apophis/Drew. "I'll just charmssssssssspeak you agai-"

He/she/it was interrupted as a fireball hit his/her/its face. Carter turned to see Zia blowing smoke off her staff.

"You guys go help Jason and them," said Zia. "I'll try to hold him back here."

Suddenly, Dre began to shiver. Her eyes and pupils changed until they began to resemble Ryan's, only pure blood-red. Her body enlogated, arm and legs dissapearing and her skin turning a scaly red hue.

"I am unsssssssstoppable!" yelled Apophis. "Ssssssssoon I will assssssume my full Chaotic shape, and become invinsssssible!"

"I'll hold him off," said Zia agin. "Just get me some more characters. Hurry!"

_**Percy**_

Percy slashed with his sword, Annabeth stabbed with her knife, Grover played his reed pipes, Thalia shot her arrows, Nico summoned dead, but no matter what they tried Kronos would just laugh as he parried all the attacks with ease. It of course didn't help that it felt as though everyone was swimming through jelly.

_A little help here,_ thought Percy. _Angel, if you're hearing this, send us some helpers!_

His thought-message thingy was answered immediately as a bird kid flew over them and dropped a stink bomb onto Kronos. The smell distracted him long enough for the time spell to break, and Percy thought for a moment that he saw Travis's eyes turn their normal color, but then they went gold again.

Five weapons aimed at Kronos, but all they did was hit against his skin with a _CLANG!_

"So much for that," said iggy. "What else can I do for you?"

_**Bella**_

"Too bad, Bella," said Victoria, punching her in the gut for the gazillionth time. "Even the entire Cullen clan is no match for my newborn newborn army!"

"Did you just say newborn twice?" groaned Bella.

"Yes," said Victoria. "It's made completely out of newborn vampires, and I just created it from scratch, so it's newborn. Newborn twice!" Then she punched Bella in the gut for good measure.

_A little help here?_ Bella asked Angel. Bella could almost hear Angel sighing from across the Stadium as two bird kids flew over and punched Victoria out.

"Now help Edward and Jacob," said Bella, pointing to Edward and Jacob fighting James and Laurent, respectively. "I'll be with you as soon as I've pulled Victoria's head off."

"Gross!" said Nudge.

"Cool!" said Gazzy.

_**Harry**_

Harry's spell outbeat Voldemort's and sent him flying backwards, but it didn't kill him.

"Too bad," said Voldemort. "I have remade seven Horcruxes and hid them all over the Cowboys Stadium. You'll never find them in time!"

_They're all in the Stadium,_ thought Harry. _That's almost impossibly convinient._

"Ron! Hermione!" he shouted. "Horcruxes! In the Stadium! Find the- EXPELLIARMUS!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	36. Chapter 36: Turning the Tables

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 36: Turning the Tables

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: This is the penultimate chapter before the epilogue. Yep, only two more of these and my beloved story will be over. It saddens me to finish this, but… *sniff* it has to be done. If you'll excuse me, I need to go cry in a corner…  
>I forgot to mention this yesterday, but I posted a new story and a poll! Go check them out, they're on my profile! I don't own anything, except Ryan.<br>WARNING: A total of four characters (with names) die in this chapter! And a bunch of other characters without names! Enjoy!**

_**Ron. Or Hermione. Doesn't really matter.**_

"All the Horcruxes are in the Stadium?" asked Ron. "That's almost impossibly convenient."

"Don't question it, Ron," said Hermione. "Let's just find them all and destroy them."

"What what if this time, instead of using rare one-of-a-kind objects, he does something smart and uses something we'll never find, like a picture frame or a pair of shorts or a bobblehead doll? How are we gonna find those?"

"Easy," said Clarisse, walking up to them and holding up a bottle of green fire. "We burn the whole thing down."

"Are you sure we should do that?" asked Hermione. "It doesn't seem morally right."

"Oh, don't worry," said Clarisse. "We destroy buildings all the time. Besides, we don't have time for anything else." And then she threw the jar into one of the suites.

_**Bella**_

Bella looked down at James's, Laurent's, and Victoria's decapitated bodies.

"That was easy," she said. "Come on, let's go help some other guys."

_**Star**_

Star punched Kronos in the face, dodging all of his blows. With his time spell, she would still be moving at normal speed. But the guy was strong, and fast, and Star was tiring quick.

"You have no choice but to surrender," insisted Kronos as weapons _CLANG!_ed against his skin in slow motion. "I am all-powerful. Soon, I will destroy you all, and we will rule the world!"

And then, Travis began to glow gold.

_**Zia**_

Zia, Ginny, Bella, a Hecate kid, and a bunch of other people shot spells at Apophis, but they just bounced off his scales like rubber.

"I am indessssstructible! Your sssspellsss mean nothing againsst me!"

"He is getting too powerful," said Zia. "We can't stop him!"

"Well," said Walt, walking over to them with a green-eyed Rachel stumbling behind. Walt opened his hand to reveal a small statuette of a red snake lying on his palm. "Carter and Sadie did have a Plan B."

_**Carter/Horus**_

Carter/Horus sliced right through a giant, and Sadie/Isis destroyed another with a spell. Bast and Jason both leaped on a giant, tackling it to the ground, while Anubis and Leo utterly destroyed another one. Even Ra teamed up with Piper to defeat another giant. Soon, all the giants were obliterated except one.

"Hahahahaha," laughed Alcyoneus. "I am indestructible in my hometown! Ha- Uh oh…" He stopped as Frank turned into a blue whale, which Carter Horus picked up and used to wham the giant upside the head.

"Okay," said Frank, morphing back to human. "Now let's get this guy outta here!"

Carter/Horus picked up Alcyoneus and slung him over his back. "Ow," he said. "This is heavy."

_**Max**_

Max looked around as the suites on the upper levels went up in green flames. She looked over at Harry, whose spell was about to be overridden by Voldemort's any second. She looked over at Travis lying unconscious as he glowed with a golden light. She looked at Drew, who was no longer Drew but a red snake, growing larger and larger by the second.

"It's too late, Max," growled the One Light. "We've already won."

Max frowned. "Not if I can help it."

And then she opened her newly-feathered wings and soared into the air.

_**Harry**_

Harry struggled to concentrate on his spell. Voldemort had faltered a little at the sight of the entire Stadium going up in flames, but then that just seemed to fill him with determination. His spell would override Harry's any second now…

And then the unexpected happened. Max landed behind Voldemort and kicked him, sending him sprawling forwards and breaking his concentration.

Voldemort's spell gave way to Harry's, and the surprise showed in his eyes as it hit him in the face.

"Oh my," said Harry, looking down at Voldemort's dead body. "Thanks," he said to Max. "I guess."

"No problem," said Max. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm being chased by a possessed cat-human."

_**Percy**_

"This is pointless!"said Percy. "We'll never find his Achilles heel! The only person who would even have an idea is…"

Everyone turned to look at Connor. Connor looked back at them, then lowered his head.

"I can't," he admitted. "He's my brother."

Percy looked back at Travis, hid glowing unconscious face looking peaceful on the ground.

"I know this is hard," said Percy. "This isn't like Luke, who chose to host Kronos. He was forced to against his will." He looked back at Connor. "But if we don't do this, Kronos is gonna assume his true Titanly form and destroy us all. Please, Connor."

Connor was silent for a few seconds, then nodded. "Okay," he said, determination in his voice. "Annabeth, give me your knife."

Without hesitation, Annabeth passed the knife to him, and Connor crouched down next to Travis.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears streaming over his face, "Brother."

And then he stabbed him right in the eye.

_**Zia**_

"Are you sure about this?" Zia asked Walt as he laid the statuette on the ground.

Walt nodded. "Carter and Sadie won't be here for another few minutes, by which time it will be too late. I won't be around much longer, anyway. If anyone should do this, I should."

Walt lifted his staff to crush the statuette, but hesitated. "Zia," he said. "Promise me one thing."

Zia nodded. "What is it?"

"Tell Sadie," said Walt, eyes brimming with tears, "Tell her that I love her." And then he crushed the statuette into a million pieces.

"Noooooooo!" Apophis wailed as he began to shrink. "No, you foolish mortal! This will do nothing! You will die forever, but by the next full moon I will be back! This has not stopped my evil plan!"

And then Drew's body slumped onto the ground, right next to Walt's.

_**Carter/Horus**_

Carter/Horus crossed the Texas/Arkansas border, the others following him, for some reason. He dumped Alcyoneus onto the ground.

"Here goes nothing," muttered Carter/Horus as he stabbed his sword right into the giant's heart. Cracks appeared all over the giant's body until it crumbled into a pile of very expensive junk.

"Well," said Carter/Horus. "That's the last of 'em."

Suddenly, he heard a voice from below him. "AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" it said.

Carter/Horus looked down and saw a woman's face made from shadows and crevices in the earth.

"Don't think this has stopped me!" said the face. "I will be back! It may be in a thousand years, but I assure you, I will be back!"

And then the face sank into the ground.

_**Max**_

"NOO!" yelled the One Light, looking around him/itself. "This is impossible! We were all-powerful!"

"That's the thing, One Light," said Max. "Whenever villains say that, it's usually right before they die." And she kicked him/it right in the face, sending him/it sprawling backwards.

"This isn't over, Max," said the One Light, getting up slowly. "I may be defeated, but I am not dead. Just when you think it couldn't get any worse, I'll be back." He/it smiled evilly. "And I'll have Angel with me."

"Don't you dare hurt my baby!" shouted Max, leaping at him, but with almost cat-like reflexes, the One Light darted out of the way.

"It feels such a shame to waste such a good host," said the One light nonchalantly. "But frankly, I don't feel like sparing him."

And then the orange light disappeared from Ryan's eyes as he slumped onto the ground.

_**About an hour later… No POV…**_

All the characters gathered around a large fire, behind which a pile of dead bodies covered in burial shrouds lay. Travis was the first to get burned, but not before Connor gave a small speech first.

"Travis Stoll was like a twin to me," said Connor. "I cannot possibly imagine a world in which my brother is not by my side every minute of my life." He tried to say more, but he started bawling every time he tried to talk.

Chiron offered to finish the speech for him, but Connor insisted. He took a deep breath and continued. "Travis may be gone now, but he'll always be alive in our hearts and in our- WHY IS HIS SHROUD MOVING?"

Sure enough, Travis's burial shroud was moving slightly, as if the dead body inside was struggling to get out. Connor undid the burial shroud to see Travis looking up at him.

"Connor," said Travis. "Why am I in a burial shroud? And why am I blind in one eye?"

Suddenly, other burial shrouds began to move, and everyone ran over to them to let the now alive bodies free.

"How is this possible?" asked Hermione.

"The Doors of Death," said Annabeth. "That's how Voldemort was able to come back."


	37. Chapter 37: The Aftermath

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 37: The Aftermath

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Okay, I think I'll be able to post the epilogue later to day, but if not, it'll have to wait till next week. I don't own anything 'xept Ryan. Kay, bye, guys! I love you! Review!**

_**No POV**_

"So the Voice was working with these villians," said Annabeth after she'd read the fanfiction, not including Chapters 34, 35, and 36, which weren't there yet. "Travis, Drew, and Ryan all had the Voice, and they all ended up hosting gods. Or, whatever the One Light is. But why? I don't see any reason it would do that."

Everyone turned to Max. "Max?" asked Annabeth, "Angel said you recognized the One Light's voice. Could that mean…?"

Max sighed. "The Voice was working with these villians," she explained, "Because it _is_ a villian. The Voice and the One Light… they're the same thing."

There was a collective gasp from the crowd of characters.

"So…," said Annabeth, "Why weren't you possessed?"

"Possibly the same reason Edward couldn't read my mind," said Bella, "My rebellious mind prevented me from being mind-read."

"Makes sense," Annabeth nodded. "So what do we do now?"

They all looked at each other.

"We go back to our homes," said hermione. "And everything will go back to normal."

"What about me?" asked Ryan. "I don't have a home. I figured after the worlds were linked, you'd all build one big place and…"

Hermione shook her head. "But I'm afraid that can't happen," she said. "Even though our world is the same now, our rules and traditions aren't. And freankly," she looked around at everyone, "None of us could imagine things being different than they used to be."

Ryan sighed. "So…"

"Maybe you could work out a schedule," said Harry. "You can go to your magic school during the school year…"

"Brooklyn House during winter break," said Carter.

"And you can alternate between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter during the summer breaks," said Percy.

"And no matter what," said Max, "You'll always be a mutant freak like us."

Ryan laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You… do that," said Max.

"And uh," said Edward, "We promise not to eat you if you ever come across us."

"Thanks, I guess…," said Ryan.

"So," said Annabeth. "Everything's back to normal."

"Finnally!" said Percy.

And off they walked into the sunset, the charred remains of the Cowboys Stadium smoking behind them.

_**Maya**_

"Wait," said Maya after the wizards had Prtkeyed/Apparated off to England, the vampires had run to Forks, the demigods had sailed away on the giant warship, and the magicians had jumped into a swirly sand portal. "How are we gonna get back to our time?"

Suddenly, a swirly thing appeared in front of them, much like the sand portal except it was purple and made of energy instead of sand.

"Good job, everyone," said Jeb, stepping out of the swirly with Dr. Martinez. "You all did great. But your job is not done. The One Light is still out there, and there are other malicious corporations who want to use you for their own nefarious purposes, as your _shabtis_ will tell you."

"Yeah," said Max's _shabti_, "There was a guy with a bunch of glass cases for a body."

"Max, you and the flock need to go back to my house along with your _shabtis_," said Dr. Martinez. "As for Maya and Gen 77, you guys need to come back with us. Fang is waking."

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Star. "We didn't even get any sleep! We just fought the One Light and his mutants, now we need to fight them again?"

Jeb nodded. "Come on, climb into the swirly thing."

"Good luck Max," said Maya. "Say hi to Dylan for me."

And before she could see Max's reaction, maya stepped into the swirly and was engulfed in purple energy.

_**Harry**_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny Apparated back to the potter household.

"Wait a second,"said Ginny. "Didn't school end like a week ago? We forgot to pick up our kids!"

Suddenly, an owl flew in through the window. Harry untied the letter from its foot and read aloud.

"Dear parents, due to the large interruption in the school schedule, term has been extended to July 4th in order for the students to finish their exams."

"Oh," said Harry. "Alright then."

"Why are wehere and not at our own house?" asked Ron.

_**Edward**_

"Ah, home sweet home," said Edward, swinging on his hammoc. **(A/N: Idk if he had a hammoc in the books, but he does in this story!)**

"Yep," said Bella. "This is the life."

"Warning," shouted a voice from outside that sounded like it was coming from a loudspeaker. "You are hereby arrested for housing an Immortal Child," said Aro into his loudspeaker. "Please exit the house with your hands where I can see them!"

"Crap," said Edward. "Where can we find another human-vampire hybrid to bail us out?"

_**Percy**_

The giant warship landed on the shores of Camp Half-Blood.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" said Percy.

"No problem," said Jason over the edge of the boat. "See you in two weeks!"

"What for?" asked Percy.

"For the epilogue!" said Jason. "Duh!"

"So," said Annbeth after the boat had left. "What are we gonna do about the Dorrs of Death?"

"Ah, that can wait," said Percy. "Right now, I need a nap."

_**Carter**_

"Home sweet home," said Sadie, walking into Brooklyn House, the full moon shining brightly out the terrace window.

"Wait," said Walt. "What had Apophis said about the full moon?"

"I'm sure it's not important," said Amos.

The next morning, a copy of _The Book of Defeating Apophis_ was found missing from a nearby museum.

_**Max**_

When Max and the flock and the _shabtis_ arrived at the the house, Jeb and Dr. Martinez were waiting with a huge ray gun.

"Hey, Mom, Jeb," said Max. "What's with the ray gun?"

"Once your _shabtis_ have been 'relieved of their duty'", explained Jeb, "Most of their memories will go to you. However, we will keep the most recent memories and keep them from you."

"Wait," said Max, but jeb continued talking.

"We will use the ray gun to remove any memories of the games and Tasks, which will then be replaced by the memories we allow the _shabtis_ to give you."

"Why?" asked Max. "Why are you doing this?"

"We're sorry, Max," said Dr. Martinez. "But you have learned critical information on this trip that could endanger your future missions."

"Mom?" asked Max. "I would expect this from jeb, but from you? How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Max," repeated Dr. Martinez. "But it had to be done."

And the last thing Max remembered was a flash of blue light and a sound like a clay pot being smashed to bits.


	38. Chapter 38: Epilogue

This Means War!

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 38: Epilogue

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, I was kinda sick for a while. Like, very very sick. Very sick.  
>On a completely unrelated note, I'm posting a new story with your characters! So, if you weren't featured in this story, you'll have a second chance! Check it out, it's on my profile! But, make sure you use the form I have there, because it's a little different than the one I have in this story. So, enjoy! This is, sadly, the end f this story! But there are more to come! Including two that have already been finished, and one that's in progress! Read them all! Please?<strong>

_**James**_

"So then, Filch just shook his fist and yelled, 'I'll get you for this, you darned kids!'"

Albus laughed at the story he'd just told them.

"Man, I wish I was there to see it!" he said.

"I saw it," said Lily, angrily. "It wasn't worth it." She had been in the bathroom whenever the Dungbomb exploded.

"What are we talking about?" asked Ginny, entering the room.

James held a finger up to his mouth.

"Nothing," said Albus.

"James set a Dungbomb in the girls' loo," said Lily.

Ginny glared at James.

"Hey, calm down," said James. "Haven't we had enough excitement for one year?"

_**Twilight**_

"Do you, Edward Cullen, accept Bella Swan as your wife in matrimony? Do you promise to love her, and express that love by staring at her, in unsickness and in unhealthy, for sparklier or less sparkly, for bad or for worst, in sadness and in angst, in undeath and in re-death, for as long as you both shall not-live-but-still-sort-of-be-alive-for-all-of-eternity?" asked Alice.

"Oh, can we just skip this?" she suddenly shouted. "I don't need to see the future to know you're both gonna say yes!" Alice noticed her outburst and took a deep breath. "Continue."

"I do," said Edward.

"Do you, Bella Swan, accept Edward as bla bla bla all those other things?"

"I do," said Bella.

"I now pronounce you count and countess."

Edward and Bella leaned forward and kissed.

"RENEESME!" shouted Jacob over the various "AAAAAAWWWWW!"s and "EEEEEEEEWWWWW!"s of the vampire crowd.

"I can't stand to wait any longer! I've hidden my love for you for long enough! Will you go out with me?"

"Took you long enough," said Reneesme. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't ask for all of eternity."

"Guys," said Bella. "This isn't the time. I haven't even thrown the dead flowers yet!"

Reneesme zoomed over and grabbed the dead bouquet from her hands, then zoomed back to her seat.

"But you have! I already caught them!"

_**Max**_

_This is what happened. At least, that's what my memories say. But sometimes I feel like there's a gap in my memories, and no matter how much I try to remember, it won't come back. But I can't help but feeling there was something else behind this adventure. Something much more… sinister._

Max looked at the last paragraph of her fourth book, which she was writing on Fang's computer. Then, suddenly, she highlighted the paragraph and clicked 'delete'.

_You're doing the right thing,_ said the Voice. _Patterson, and the readers for that matter, don't need to know that._

_**Annabeth**_

"Here it is," said Octavian, pointing into a large clump of teddy bear stuffing. "_Four shall come together under spoils of war,_"

"Wait," said Annabeth. "What happened to 'Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians alike?'"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rachel.

"When we went to pick up Esa," said Annabeth, "You started a prophecy. One that started with, '_Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians alike._'"

"Oh, that," said Apollo, suddenly appeared behind her. "That's another story."

**Apollo's Note: ;)**


End file.
